Los hilos rojos del destino
by mordekane
Summary: Una antigua leyenda oriental cuenta que existe Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. Gracias a una serie de eventos nuestros protagonistas se darán cuenta de ello, asi como del hecho de que todo pasa por una razón.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Prologo.**

El inframundo estaba colapsando sin la presencia de Hades. La diosa Athena y tres de sus fieles caballeros emprendían la marcha rumbo al mundo de los vivos, mientras aquel que fue el recipiente del dios de los muertos se quedaba estático mirando a la nada.

Tan absortos en su dolor estaban que no se percataron en su marcha que uno de los más pequeños faltaba, su prioridad era atender prontamente a su querido amigo aunque muy en el fondo supiera que no podrían hacer nada.

Sintió el impulso de seguirlos, mas sus piernas se mantenían quietas como si se hubiesen clavado al piso, mientras sus hermanos de combate y su diosa se alejaban; a su mente llegaban vertiginosamente las imágenes de los hechos recientemente ocurridos durante la batalla y en su maltrecho corazón muchas dudas se agolpaban impidiéndole asi emprender su marcha.

Una luz cegadora lo volvió a la realidad, cuando sus ojos finalmente pudieron aclimatarse a ella sus hermanos y amigos ya no estaban, fue entonces que pudo mover su entumecido cuerpo y correr para darles alcance mientras les gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo esperaran.

Emprendió su marcha hacia aquel lugar donde el portal hacia el mundo de luz se había abierto intentando llegar hacia sus seres queridos, no llego mas allá de la mitad del trecho cuando algo dentro de sí le pedía que se detuviera. De golpe sintió aquella fuerza obligándole a quedarse estático en aquel paraje mientras una delicada brisa movía sus verdes cabellos y un misterioso cosmos se hacía presente.

**Cap.1 Realidades.**

Una suave brisa acariciaba su fino rostro, se había detenido de nuevo, algo dentro de sí le gritaba que permaneciera en aquel lugar que muy pronto desaparecería; todo indicaba que no podría volver con sus seres queridos y llorar la pérdida de sus grandes amigos.

Al sentir esa cosmoenergia cálida y misteriosa envolver su cuerpo decido girar sobre sus talones y encarar al dueño de aquel cosmos que tanta nostalgia le traía. Busco con la vista por los alrededores a aquella persona que le hacía compañía en aquel inhóspito lugar, podía observar la destrucción del inframundo en cámara lenta y sentir el suelo desquebrajarse bajo sus pies más no asi a la persona que le hacía compañía.

Inspiro profundamente con sus ojos aquel fresco viento que rosaba sus mejillas, al fin lo había comprendió todo:

Shun: .-El inframundo, el reino de la muerte esta pereciendo sin la presencia de su gobernante, supongo que la muerte no puede existir sin la vida del mismo modo que la luz no puede existir si no hay oscuridad pero si el resto de los dioses se entera Athena va a… ¿Qué pasara con mi hermano, con mis amigos y el resto de la humanidad? Todos nuestros esfuerzos han sido en vano, de todas formas supongo que es mejor asi después de todo ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para remediar esta situación siendo solo un caballero de bronce? No no no, no debo pensar asi es mi deber como caballero de Athena proteger este mundo.

Muy lejos de aquel lugar en donde Andrómeda se encontraba, un preocupado Tatsumi le arrebataba a un compungido Shyriu el cuerpo de su mejor amigo mientras les ordenaba llamar a un médico. Con el paso de los años aquellos chiquillos fastidiosos se habían ganado su corazón a tal grado de considerarlos como parte de su familia aunque todo su respeto y adoración seria para nieta de su maestro Mitsumasa Kido.

La batalla con el dios del inframundo no fue tan larga y violenta como la ocurrida 200 años atrás, aun asi el precio a pagar por la paz de la tierra fue muy alto. Habían perdido a los 12 caballeros dorados que ya consideraban como sus hermanos mayores y al terco de Seiya que era la alegría de la casa con sus ocurrencias.

El Pegaso fue llevado al hospital de la fundación para ser intervenido a la brevedad sin embargo los tres jóvenes que ya hacían heridos en la sala prefirieron no acatar la recomendación del viejo mayordomo de atenderse y decidieron esperar en la mansión como Sahori se los había pedido. Cada uno vivía de manera diferente su dolor pero aun asi todos coincidían en que todo esto era como si estuviesen viviendo una terrible pesadilla, estaban tan furiosos consigo mismos por no haber podido evitarlo y con el dios de los muertos por haberlo causado que no se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien más a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2 Incertidumbre

Sabia cual era su deber y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por el mundo si era necesario, solo que esta vez su enemigo era intangible y más poderoso que el mismo rey del inframundo.

La culpa aun le carcomía las entrañas, el había provocado todo esto: la destrucción del inframundo, la muerte de los caballeros dorados y su querido amigo Seiya. Todo indicaba que esto era un castigo de los dioses o por lo menos asi lo parecía, pero ¿De qué manera podría evitarlo?

Pasaron toda la noche en vela esperando noticias de su querido amigo mas el teléfono aun no sonaba. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y ellos apenas preparaban los alimentos que ingerirían en ese cuando el comentario de Shyriu los puso a pensar:

Shyriu: .-Alguien sabe dónde está Shun? No lo he visto desde que regresamos al mundo de los vivos.

Era verdad nadie lo había visto ni si quiera habían notado su ausencia hasta ahora justo cuando preparaban el desayuno, que originalmente era una de las cosas que hacia él. Quedaron en silencio durante un momento después del comentario mientras el timbre del teléfono era todo lo que podía escucharse en la cocina.

Ikki: .- Si, diga.

Sahori: .- Hola Ikki soy yo, hablo para av…

Ikki: ¿Cómo se encuentra Seiya?

Sahori: .- Surgieron algunas complicaciones que…es mejor que se los diga en persona yo…

Ikki: .-No te preocupes vamos para haya.

Su mirada denotaba preocupación aun asi calmadamente explico a sus amigos sobre la conversación que había sostenido con su diosa pero interior mente se debatía entre la búsqueda de su hermano y el ir a apoyar a su compañero de armas al hospital.

Cuando arribo a sala de urgencias lo primero que intentaron hacer fue detener el sangrado de la herida que se encontraba en su esternón, el joven estaba pálido había perdido mucha sangre a esa alturas y su corazón estaba casi detenido; no había otra opción deberían intervenirlo para detener aquella hemorragia y poder salvarle la vida, el doctor a cargo de la operación seria Shimizu Iwawua quien había trabajado en la mansión Kido desde antes del ingreso de los niño.

El quirófano fue preparado meticulosamente para la intervención del joven Pegaso, duro más de lo que se esperaba, buscaban incansablemente la herida que provocaba el sangrado sin éxito alguno solo encontraban raspones pequeñas cortadas moretones incluso huesos rotos pero ni un rastro del corte que buscaban. Llevaban más de tres unidades de sangre y no era suficiente, debían hacer algo y rápido.

Doc. Iwawua: .-Es lo más extraño que he visto no hay cortes ni nada parecido de donde pueda provenir este sangrado.

Enfermera: .-Doctor la presión está descendiendo!

Doc. Iwawua: .-Otras dos unidades de sangre por favor.

Anestesiólogo: .-El ritmo de la respiración se aminora y se está tornando errático.

Enfermera: .- El pulso sigue descendiendo rápidamente!

Doc. Asistente: Lo perdemos!

Doc. Iwawua: .- No lo dejare morir enfermera bisturí, voy a abrirlo!

Pasaron casi 12 horas desde que habían entrado a quirófano, Seiya había entrado en crisis y estaba a punto de colapsar los doctores hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvarle la vida. Preso de la desesperación el doctor Iwawua al no encontrar la herida que provocaba la hemorragia tomo la determinación de abrir el pecho del joven y suturar asi los vasos, venas y arterias que se hubieran roto una vez detenido el sangrado se ocuparía de suturar posteriormente el corte que lo causara.

Tomo el bisturí en sus manos mientras el resto del equipo se ocupaba de estabilizar al muchacho, lo sostuvo con firmeza sobre la piel de su paciente y con un suave movimiento estuvo a punto de deslizarlo más el sonido agudo y homogéneo del electrocardiógrafo anuncio su sentencia, todos los esfuerzos habían sido en vano.


	3. Chapter 3 El viaje a otro mundo

El volumen de la melodía aumentaba con el viento al igual que aquel cosmos tan familiar mientras ahí estaba el, llorando como un niño tal como siempre lo hacía, solo que esta vez no estaba su hermano para consolarlo; ni si quiera se percato de aquella luz violácea frente a si hasta que esta se intensifico tanto que ya no pudo distinguir nada más y solo cerro sus ojos.

Cuando la melodía ceso pudo abrir sus ojos dándose cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente a donde estaba antes. Era un hermoso jardín amurallado rodeado de frondosos árboles, exquisitas flores de todos los coles sobre la fresca yerba y en las enredaderas que caían grácilmente sobre las paredes de roca; el ambiente de aquel lugar lo llenaba de paz y al mismo tiempo sentía como si el ya huebra esto allí mucho antes.

Aquella cajita musical seguía emitiendo las mismas notas de momentos atrás, esta vez era acompañada por una risita infantil opto por seguirlas al ver entre los arboles los encajes de un vestido azul que acompañaba a unos piecitos descalzos; por fin pudo identificar aquella canción que tanto había escuchado.

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que la enfermera les aviso, que la cirugía tardaría más de lo esperado por algunas complicaciones durante la cirugía, le habían perdido el rastro a Shun y por más que buscaban no lograban sentir su cosmos era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, en verdad el costo de la batalla contra el dios del inframundo había sido muy alto.

El hospital era una vieja finca renacentista de grandes habitaciones y corredores estrechos que se interconectaban entre sí como laberintos; los antiguos muebles, la decoración y la escasa iluminación de algunos lugares le daba al lugar un ambiente lúgubre y sombrío. Hyoga se encontraba en la cafetería junto a Shyriu, Sahori sentada en las sillas del corredor mientras Ikki apoyaba sus manos la ventana; una ráfaga de viento helado dio de lleno contra sus rostros mientras las lámparas del techo titilaban incesantes.

El cosmos de Seiya se hizo presente brillando como nunca para luego extinguirse de golpe en una fracción de segundo. Todos pudieron sentirlo inclusive aquellos que permanecían en los restos del santuario, los gritos de la diosa y el llanto de sus fieles caballeros no se hicieron esperar "El santo de Pegaso había muerto" y ni siquiera Athena con su gran poder sería capaz de revivirlo. Las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a los cirujanos, el Doc. Iwawua se acerco a los jóvenes para notificar el parte médico mientras los restos de su querido amigo eran sacados en una camilla rumbo a la morgue.

Doc.: .-Lo siento mucho señorita kido, hicimos cuanto pudimos pero el...

Sahori: Nooo!, no puede ser Seiyaaaa! Decía una desconsolada Athena

Ikki: .-Eso no puede ser verdad, Seiya no puede estar muerto me oye. Gritaba un furioso fénix sujetando a Iwawua por el cuello de la bata.

Doc.: Entiendo su dolor, en verdad lamento la pérdida de su hermano pero ya no había nada que hacer. Deben presentar este recibo en archivo para reclamar e cuerpo, permiso.

¿Hermano?, era verdad para el viejo Shimizu Iwawua todos los huérfanos que vivían en la mansión eran hermanos especialmente ellos 5. Un momento esa última frase hizo mella en todos especialmente Ikki, Shun no había vuelto con ellos y ahora que lo pensaban su cosmos tampoco lo encontraban lo que significaba que muy probablemente también estaría muerto o a punto de hacerlo.

Corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas persiguiendo esa risa infantil por aquel basto y hermoso lugar como si las heridas y el cansancio no estuvieran presentes en su cuerpo, no sabía que lo impulsaba a darle alcance a esa criatura pero su corazón le gritaba que no se detuviese hasta que la encontrara.

Le perdió la pista a unos metros de lo que parecía ser un claro, al lado derecho de este se encontraba una fina mesa de hierro forjado y cristal con sillas a juego bajo la sombra de un abedul sobre la cual estaba dispuesto todo para la merienda. No pudo evitar dirigir su mira al lado izquierdo donde se encontraba un mullido sillón de jardín antiguo, se encamino lentamente hacia él y tomo delicadamente entre sus manos la muñeca de porcelana que descansaba sobre este al lado de un peluche en forma de conejo y sin saber porque lagrimas copiosas caían rebeldes por sus mejillas mientras le sonreía aquel juguete dejando escapar con un nudo en la garganta "Hola Clarita". ¿Cómo había podido saber el nombre de aquel juguete? Si nunca en su vida lo había visto.

El crujir de una rama lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, delicadamente deposito aquella muñeca donde la había encontrado, giro elegantemente sobre sus talones encontrando que lo causaba el balanceo de un rustico columpio que se encontraba colgando de las ramas de un nogal. Con pasos lentos y firmes se dirigió al árbol embelesado con el movimiento de sus hojas, a unos metros de él pudo escuchar de nuevo la risa infantil que había estado persiguiendo durante horas pero esta vez acompañada de una suave canción.

Continuo avanzando con un nudo en el estomago, no podía entender la letra de aquella ronda más la voz que la interpretaba le era por demás familiar. Se detuvo de golpe ante aquella visión que le estrujo el corazón, frente de si estaba una niña de cabello negro y tez pálida balanceándose en el columpio dándole la espalda, sus lagrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo pero ahora con más intensidad. Lentamente extendió su mano para intentar tocarla pero antes de poder hacerlo percibió el cosmos de su compañero de armas perderse en la nada, algo sumamente grave debía haberle pasado a Seiya.


	4. Chapter 4 Un extraño encuentro

Paste your document here...

Esto no podía estar pasando, debía tratarse de una horrible pesadilla pero ahí estaba el cuerpo del ser que más había amado tendido sobre la fría plancha de la morgue no pudo evitar que las traicioneras lagrimas surcaran su rostros acongojado mientras le daba el ultimo adiós a su leal caballero.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando que un cosmos muy poderoso inundara la habitación causando un sinfín de estragos. Estaba sola y no podía comunicarse con el resto de sus santos solo esperaba que al sentir aquella energía por demás agresiva llegaran en su auxilio; por primera vez en su vida conoció lo que era el miedo mientras instintivamente se colocaba frente al cuerpo de Seiya protegiéndolo. Las gavetas de la morgue se abrían y cerraban una y otra vez, los focos que iluminaban aquella sala explotaban uno a uno dejando el lugar en penumbras aun asi ella permanecía firme en su lugar aunque tal demostración de poder hacia mella en su voluntad.

Cuando el lugar quedo en completa oscuridad el eco de unos pasos ingresando a la habitación lentamente rompió el silencio del lugar, justo en la puerta de entrada frente a ella se erguía arrogante una figura humana envuelta por un cosmos de tonalidades violetas, estaba demasiado lejos para distinguir de quien se trataba y aquellos destellos de familiaridad en esa energía no ayudaban mucho solo afirmaban que era alguien a quien conocía.

La misteriosa persona se acercaba lentamente a la diosa sin disminuir su poder y justo antes de que entrara en su rango de visión Sahori salió volando por los aires hasta impactar con el muro más lejano quedando inconsciente. Al recobrar el sentido su cuerpo se sentía pesado no podía moverse y sangraba profusamente de su nariz debido al impacto, al alzar la vista del piso lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Pegaso elevado en el aire aun eran visibles las manchas de sangre en su bata y lo pálido de su piel.

Sahori: Tal despliegue de poder solo lo había visto en los dioses primigenios del Olimpo. Muéstrate ¿Quién eres?

El cuerpo de Seiya se desplomo pesadamente sobre el piso mientras aquel extraño desenfundaba su espada acercándose peligrosamente a su cuerpo que ya hacia inerte sobre piso. El silencio se apodero del lugar por unos instantes antes de aquella orden que la dejo pasmada, esa voz la conocía muy bien pero no podía creer que se tratara de él, eso debía ser un error.

.-Levántate caballero de Pegaso! Es una orden.

El cadáver volvió a levantarse hasta quedar suspendido sobre sus puntas, sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente dejando ver los ahora vacios y apagados ojos del caballero esos que alguna vez estuvieron destellantes de vida y alegría. Con un ágil movimiento de una de sus manos desenfundo su espada y se dirigió veloz mente dirigiendo el filo del arma hacia Seiya quien al acortarse la distancia entre el arma y su cuerpo abrió los brazos de par en par e inclino atrás su cabeza para darle a su atacante mayor facilidad de perforar su pecho.

Todo fue demasiado rápido como para poder detenerlo. Sin la menor delicadeza el agresor retiro la espada del joven y la guardo rápidamente en su funda, giro sobre su propio eje y se dispuso a avanzar rumbo a la salida dejando todo en calma como había estado antes de su llegada, solo pudo dar tres pasos antes de ser interceptado por el grito desgarrador de quien estuvo observando el espectáculo.

Su voz era ligeramente más aguda y suave armonizaba con sus facciones que ahora eran más delicadas que antes incluso su cabello y sus ojos tenían algo diferentes pero sus sentidos no la engañaban, aquel que había perpetrado tan indigno acto era Shun el santo de Andrómeda.

Sahori. .- Nooo!, como fuiste capaz Shun, el era tu amigo. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

El joven se limito a proseguir con su camino ignorando las preguntas y suplicas de su diosa, sin embargo detuvo su andar en el umbral de la puerta por unos segundos antes de salir para dirigirles estas palabras:

Shun: .- Cui quid agere, ut fere semper lobortis. Vos postulo non timebis.

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron al lugar del alboroto, encontraron a su diosa prese del llanto con su amigo entre los brazos repitiendo palabras en alguna lengua extraña. Fue levantada del brazo gentilmente por Hyiga y mientras este la acunaba en su pecho ella les relataba los sucesos más relevantes, el fénix decidió ir por un doctor que ayudara a la chica con su crisis nerviosa y Shyriu tomaba en brazos el cuerpo de su amigo para colocarlo sobre la plancha nuevamente.

Shyriu: .-Es latín Sahori, las palabras que te dijo Shun están en ese idioma.

Sahori: .-Pero que significan Shyriu, ¿por qué hizo todo esto?

Shyriu: .-A decir verdad mi conocimiento en latín es muy limitado, pero puedo decirte que hablo algo acerca de la vida.

Hyoga: Si el cosmos fue tan fuerte como para agredir a una diosa como Athena seguramente debe de ser un dios.

Sahori: .- yo también lo había pensado asi Hyoga y mucho me temo que pueda ser uno de los principales dioses olímpicos.

Hyoga: .-No! Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?

Ikki: .-Nos confiamos, eso es todo y ahora estamos en desventaja, todo indica que Hades no ha sido destruido y mucho me temo que aun tiene el cuerpo de Shun bajo su control.


	5. Chapter 5 El extraño guerrero

El joven cuerpo que un sostenía en brazos comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente logrando zafarse de aquel agarre. Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes de sus heridas escapaba la poca sangre que aún le quedaba en su maltrecho cuervo, un grito desgarrador por parte del Pegaso rompió el silencio de aquella habitación cuando en su frente apareció una estrella de luz azulada.

Al aparecer tal marca en su frente, su cuerpo fue rodeado de una aura oscura con tonos amatistas impidiendo que alguien se le acercara; sus parpados se abrieron lentamente dejando expuestos sus ojos vacios y apagados aun cubiertos por el velo de la muerte, se sentó de golpe sobre la plancha donde reposaba y giro su cabeza hacia la dirección donde se encontraban sus amigos mirándolos fijamente. Al descender de aquel que fuera su lecho mortuorio su cuerpo se elevo hasta quedar muy cerca del techo, la espesa aura que rodeaba su cuerpo lo cubrió por completo durante unos segundos para luego desaparecer por completo en un destello de luz, después de esto el cuerpo de Seiya fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar suspendido sobre las puntas de sus pies, aquella bata ensangrentada que portaba hacia apenas unos instantes había sido remplazada por ropajes de época victoriana en colores blanco y azul cielo mientras un pendiente de cristal colgaba sobre su oído derecho.

Sahori, Shyriu e Hyoga estaban estupefactos, de hecho ninguno pudo moverse de su lugar era como si alguna fuerza extraña mantuviera sus extremidades clavadas en el piso; un portal fue abierto a sus espaldas mientras su leal amigo se adentraba en el hasta perderse por completo. No pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando pudieron reaccionar era demasiado tarde, Seiya se había ido; el dragón solo bajo su cabeza como tratando de ocultar las lagrimas silenciosas que por su rostro corrían, el cisne daba un puñetazo en los fríos mosaicos del piso como muestra de impotencia mientras que Athena se había desplomado inconsciente.

Después de sentir extinguirse el cosmos de Pegaso cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo; no quería aceptarlo no podía ser verdad, por su culpa Seiya había…Si tan solo su hermano lo hubiera asesinado cuando se lo pidió, si él hubiera muerto en las batallas anteriores, si no hubiera obtenido su armadura todo esto… de no haber nacido todo esto que había pasado y lo que estaba por pasar no sucedería todo era su culpa.

Shun: .- Lo siento mucho, en verdad yo no… todo es porque…

Niña: .-De verdad crees eso Shun?

Shun: .-Yo…yo solo… hago padecer a las personas que amo, por mi culpa…

Niña: .-Es verdad. Siempre has sido un estorbo para tus amigos, eres débil, no mereces ser llamado caballero, tu existencia en este mundo sobra. Pero dime ¿qué harás a hora? ¿Te pondrás a llorar como es tu costumbre o llamaras a tu hermano? Como es tu costumbre.

Shun: .-No nada que pueda hacerse. El inframundo esta colapsando, muy pronto el caos se desatara en el mundo y mucha gente inocente morirá por eso o por la ira de los dioses, lo que pase primero.

Niña: .-Eres un maldito egoísta Shun caballero de Andrómeda!

Shun: Te equivocas! Si para detener todo esto, si para evitar que la gente sufra y que mis amigos se enfrasquen en otra batalla sin sentido tuviera que entregar mi vida lo haría gusto.

Niña: Entonces…Que asi sea, muere Andrómeda!

La infante giro en un rápido movimiento y extendió los brazos lanzando multitud de lanzas de luz rojiza contra Shun. Una a una fueron dando en su cuerpo destrozando su armadura y dañando su cuerpo, de seguir a si no duraría mucho en el combate tenía que hacer algo y pronto pero… que no era eso lo que él quería, si el moría seguramente su hermano, sus amigos, Athena y la humanidad entera seguro estarían mejor; cerro sus ojos disminuyo su cosmos cuando la armadura termino por desprenderse toda, en un susurro se despidió de todos y cada uno de los seres que más le importaban:

Shun: .-Sahori, Shyriu, Hyoga, hermano, lo lamento mucho pero es mejor asi; me iré al lado de Seiya. Perdónenme por haberles causado tantos problemas.

La pequeña niña junto ambas manos sobre su pecho, en el hueco formada por estas se encontraba una esfera de energía la cual dirigió directo al corazón de Andrómeda dispuesta a acabarlo de una sola vez con su ataque más poderoso en una milésima de segundo todo abría acabado. Aun tenía sus ojos cerrados y se encontraba arrodillado esperando el momento en que su vida terminaría cuando escucho de nuevo aquella melodía que le traía una sensación de paz y calidez pero a la vez una increíble nostalgia_, "Laurence" _fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de dejarse llevar por aquel sonido embriagante.

Justo en el momento en que de los labios de Shun pronunciaron el nombre de aquella canción, esta se dejo escuchar con más fuerza justo en el momento que la esfera de energía golpeo de lleno contra aquella criatura, el aterrador grito proferido por ella y las gotas de sangre que habían caído en la cara de Andrómeda lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

.-Asi que… Esa persona sigue con la intención de apoderarse del megas depranon. ¿O no? Perséfone.

Perséfone: .-Tú? No es posible. Deberías haber muerto.


	6. Chapter 6 En las sombras

Perséfone emitió un grito aterrador a causa de la herida provocada por su propio ataque, el paisaje en donde se encontraban comenzó a desquebrajarse como si estuviera hecho de cristal, intento huir lo más rápido que pudo pues sabía que su rival era alguien de temer y por más diosa que fuera moriría sin duda alguna al recibir los ataques de esa persona. Cuando finalmente estuvo a punto de salir de aquella prisión de cristal un extraño sello de luz azulada se formo bajo sus pies mientras su cuerpo permanecía clavado al piso, sin lugar a dudas este sería su fin.

Shun: Por favor detente, no lo hagas te lo ruego.

Andrómeda le grito al joven frente de si con una marcada desesperación en sus palabras mientras se abalanzaba sobre él. En el momento que lo tomo del brazo una luz muy brillante inundo el lugar, ocultando de la vista aquel extraño paraje y a la diosa de la primavera, era como si todo en el mundo hubiera desaparecido excepto ellos dos. Sintió como su cuerpo era jalado hacia abajo apartándolo de aquella persona que hacía que su corazón se acelerara al tenerla cerca, mientras continuaba con su descenso la luz se volvía mas brillante ocultando a aquel guerrero misterioso a tal punto que solo pudo distinguir el color verde de sus ojos cuando este se giro para mirarlo, algo en esa persona le era conocido e intentaba desesperadamente volver hacia el sin embargo solo un nombre salió de sus labios a modo de grito: ¡HADES!

En el hospital de la fundación un más que furioso fénix tenia tomado por el cuello a un cabizbajo Shyriu haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez aquella que ni siquiera los que presenciaron tal hecho podían contestarse. ¿PORQUE?.

Ikki: .-¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera Athena siendo una diosa haya podido evitarlo?

Shyriu: .-Todo fue muy rápido, nosotros no… pudimos hacer nada.

Hyoga: .-Créeme que te entiendo Ikki, pero por el momento no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Shaori: .-Hyoga tiene razón, es mejor que nos calmemos y pensemos bien las cosas. Te prometo que traeremos de regreso a Shun y a Seiya.

La peli lila se encargo de todos los papeleos necesarios para no levantar sospechas y se dirigieron los tres jóvenes directo a la mansión Kido debían descansar y recuperarse la conmoción que habían sufrido pues al día siguiente deberían partir rumbo al santuario. Llegaron cerca de las tres de la mañana por lo que todo en la residencia estaba en el más absoluto silencio; decidieron a Tatzumi y prepararse ellos mismos una taza de té para calmar sus nervios.

El timbre sonó insistentemente inquietando a los presentes quienes tan solo se miraron entre ellos sin mediar palabra. Ikki se dirigió a la puerta mientras los demás esperaban en la cocina, al abrirla había ninguna persona solo la intensa lluvia que azotaba a la ciudad en ese momento por lo que se dispuso a cerrarla y volver a la cocina cuando un agudo estornudo le obligo a bajar la vista. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ahí en el marco de la puerta y con las ropas todas mojadas se encontraba su querido hermano.

Shun vestía con un overol azul de mezclilla con unos convers y una boina del mismo color, su camisa era blanca de mangas cortas y sobre ella colgaba un delicado guardapelo de plata; su cabello se veía un tanto más oscuro y sus ojos más claros de hecho, su cuerpo era el de un niño de dos años. El fénix no salía de su estupor, su querido otuoto estaba justo frente a él de la misma edad que tenía cuando murieron sus padres, incluso sus ropas eran las mismas que llevaba puestas el día del funeral en que Pandora había intentado llevárselo.

Shun: .- Je vous promets que tout ira bien. Hasta entonces, cuidate Ikki.

Al terminar de decir esto con la mejor de sus sonrisas, le entrego al mayor la flor de iris que sostenía en su mano derecha para luego girarse sobre sus talones y emprender el camino hacia la calle aferrando su conejito de peluche con sus dos manitas. El fénix aceptó gustoso aquella flor que le ofrecía gentilmente su pequeño hermano, porque de eso estaba seguro pues en él pudo sentir así cosmos. El pequeño desapareció en un parpadeo dejando con miles de dudas al peli azul pero también con una sensación de tranquilidad, era como si un gran peso fuera quitado de sus hombros al saber que él estaba bien.

Hombre misterioso: .-Oh pero que monada! si te ves igualito jajajajaja.

Shun: .-Sera mejor que te calles si quieres conservar tu cabeza.

Hombre misterioso: .- Como sea, pero para ser hijo de quien eres tienes un corazón muy gentil.

Shun: .-Andando, hay mucho por hacer. Seiya no te quedes ahí parado, vámonos.


	7. Chapter 7 Los hilos que nos unen

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro donde solo podía sentirse un frio que calaba hasta los huesos, incluso parecía que en ese lugar nunca existió la luz ni el tiempo. Extrañaba tanto a su hermano y sus amigo, todo era tan confuso para el ¿cómo era que había llegado a ese lugar o porque? Solo pudo abrazarse a sí mismo y tratar de soportar hasta que se le ocurriera como salir de ahí.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que comenzó a sentir una delicada tibieza sobre su cuerpo acompañada de una suave y humedad presión en sus labio que le impulso a abrir sus ojos. Tal y como lo pensó aquella sensación era producto de un beso y cálido beso que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo y sin saberlo. El contacto fue muy breve, pero debía reconocer que algo había en el que le pareció por demás familiar; ahora se encontraba aprisionado en unos fuertes y protectores brazos, podía observar que todo a su alrededor seguía en penumbras excepto aquel pequeño lugar donde él y su acompañante se encontraban, era como si la luz habitara en el.

Se sentía protegido y de cierta manera aliviada en los brazos de aquel extraño tanto que por un momento deseo que jamás se rompiera el contacto. Aquella persona vestía un pantalón negro con tirantes del mismo color, una camisa blanca sobre la cual estaba un chaleco y una gabardina a juego con el pantalón, su corbata era de estilo victoriano sujeta por un broche dorado muy peculiar al más puro estilo de la época victoriana; Aquel abrazo impedía que pudiera verle el rostro pero eso a él no le importaba.

.- Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Shun: .- ¿Dónde estamos?

.-¿Eso importa ahora?

Shun: .-No, a decir verdad solo quiero quedarme asi un poco más.

.-Sabes que eso no es posible por Ahora.

El aroma desprendido por aquel hombre le traía tanta nostalgia, había en esa persona algo muy familiar. Aquel contacto era tan grato que deseaba probar una vez más el dulce néctar de esos jugosos labios y fundir su cuerpo con aquel que le proporcionaba tan cálido abrazo hasta poder ser un solo ser, pero ¿Por qué venían a su mente esos extraños pensamientos? Debería de ocuparse por salir de ese lugar y detener la destrucción del inframundo incluso aquel desconocido podría ser un enemigo, pero su corazón no obedecía los mandatos de su cabeza.

Una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar en la oscuridad a sonar en la oscuridad, no había duda era la misma que escucho cuando fue transportado a aquel extraño jardín y cuando apareció ese misterioso guerrero que le salvo la vida. El hombre frente a él retrocedió dos pasos e hizo una elegante reverencia para después estirar su mano hacia Shun, quien inevitablemente se sonrojo ante aquel acto tomo la mano que le fue ofrecida aceptando aquella petición silenciosa de baile. Por alguna razón Andrómeda no podía ver bien la cara de la persona frente él, lo único que podía apreciar era las finas ropas que llevaba ceñidas a aquel bien trabajado cuerpo, la tés pálida que acompañaba a unos jugosos labios y algunos mechones de cabello que con un elegante movimiento de su mano poso atrás de su oído izquierdo teniendo cuidado de que el pendiente que en este llevaba no se atorara en su guante. No supo en qué momento aquellas agudas notas un tanto metálicas fueron remplazadas por los armoniosos sonidos de las teclas de un piano o cuando comenzaron a bailar, lo único que quería y deseaba con toda el alma era que el tiempo se detuviera en ese lugar para permanecer a su lado por toda la eternidad.

A su mente comenzaron a llegar infinidad de imágenes, posiblemente recuerdos, tal vez de una vida pasada; en ellos se encontraba en una situación similar inclusive era la misma persona con la que baila en un hermoso y amplio jardín, más concretamente bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol rodeado por multitud de sosales y flores de muchos colores. En aquella ocasión también se encontraba presente la misma melodía solo que en lugar de venir del exterior parecía provenir de sus corazones. Shun estaba embelesado con aquellos recuerdos, quería saber quién era esa persona que significaba tanto para él; aquellas imágenes eran tan vividas que incluso podía escuchar el suave murmullo de las hojas de los arboles.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentro en aquellas sensaciones que la melodía producía mientras copiosas lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas al recordar un fragmento de aquella hermosa canción:

Shun: .-Cuando tú me besas tiemblo de emoción. Recogiendo rosas catábamos al amor. Tu voz esta en el latido de mi corazón, más dulce que mis ensueños.

Aquellas sentidas palabras salieron de sus labios en un susurro al ritmo de la melodía completando la canción. Un poco de presión en su frente le obligo a abrir sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, encontrando frente de si unos ojos más claros que los suyos viéndolo fijamente, en ellos podía verse claramente el amor y la devoción que a Shun le profesaba esa persona entre muchas otras cosas más que Andrómeda percibía. Solo fueron unos instantes en que pudo aprecias esas hermosas orbes tan familiares antes de que se cerraran lentamente mientras la canción entonada por Andrómeda era callada un nuevo beso.

La unión de sus labios comenzó con un suave roce por parte de ambos, Shun mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras aquel hombre lo inclinaba hacia atrás sobre su antebrazo, entre abrió los labios un poco permitiéndole a aquella persona frente de si mayor libertad y contacto. Su labio inferior fue atrapado en los labios húmedos de su compañero haciendo una ligera presión con ellos para después entrar en la boca del menor donde una vez dentro comenzaron una suave danza con sus lenguas, intercambiando tiernas caricias explorando uno dentro del otro. Aquel beso fue sublime para el caballero de Athena llenándolo de sensaciones nuevas pero al mismo tiempo conocidas en aquel sencillo contacto.

Shun: .-Te amo.

.-Eso lo sé… Yo siempre te he amado Lacié.

Su corazón dio un salto al escuchar ese apelativo, podía escuchar y sentir sus palpitaciones fuertemente en todo el lugar. No pudo evitar alejarse debido a la sorpresa, justo antes de caer en el abismo donde ahora se encontraba él mismo había pronunciado esas palabras, las cuales le hicieron pensar que era el nombre de aquella melodía que todo este tiempo había venido escuchando y ahora ese sujeto lo usaba para dirigirse a él, ¿cómo era eso posible? Su nombre era Shun Kido un caballero de la elite ateniense.

Niño: .-Joven amo, joven amo ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Mujer: .- Señorito conteste por favor.

Niña: .-Hermano no te lastimaste?

Aquellas voces acompañadas de una fuerte luz lo distrajeron de aquellas palabras forzándolo a levantar el rostro. Podía escuchar el trinar de los pájaros provenir de aquella luz que aprecio de la nada en aquel extraño lugar, por lo que instintivamente alzo su brazo con la intención de tocarla, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo una callosa y ajada mano tomo la suya y sin previo aviso tiro de ella elevándolo por los aires.


	8. Chapter 8 Los hilos que nos unen P2

Se despertó en sobre una mullida cama en una gran habitación de estilo antiguo, le dolía todo el cuerpo en espacial su cabeza por lo que llevo a ella su mano izquierda. Recorrió con su vista todo el lugar intentando encontrar alguna pista que le indicara donde se encontraba sin éxito alguno, sin embargo recordó que a pesar de haber vivido en la mansión Kido toda su vida nunca la había recorrido en su totalidad por lo que quizás podía encontrarse en una de las tantas habitaciones que en ella existían; después de todo, aquello de hacia un momento debía de tratarse de un sueño absurdo, casi estaba seguro que en cualquier momento su querido hermano y sus amigos entrarían por esa puerta, solo deseaba que Seiya se encontrara bien.

El sonido de alguien golpeando a la puerta llamo su atención, se santo al borde de la cama y se deslizo sobre ella dispuesto a dirigirse a la entrada de la habitación mas cuando poso su pies descalzos sobre la alfombra no pudo soportar el dolor que se cernía sobre, en medio de un desgarrador alarido golpeo su cabeza con una dura superficie antes de que su cuerpo diera de lleno con la blanca alfombra del dormitorio. Se quedo quieto en la posición en que había caído mirando a la nada, unas palpitaciones y entumecimiento en su sien izquierda se hacían presentes junto a un cálido líquido que de ella escurría, no quería moverse el dolor en su cuerpo estaba muy presente sabía que si intentaba incorporarse no lo resistiría.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe y una botas negras se acercaban a él a toda velocidad, seguramente era su hermano o uno de sus amigos preocupados por él. Que patético, pensaba en sus adentros ignorante de la persona que ahora le sostenía en brazos a solo unos centímetros del suelo, siendo portador de una armadura divina y después de haber vivido incontables batallas que le causaron heridas mil veces más severas como podían estos rasguños hacer mella en él. El suave contacto de una tela en su piel lo saco de su ensimismamiento, giro su rostro en busca de la persona que sostenía en brazos y lo primero que vio fue una mancha de sangre en una camisa blanca cosa que lo altero un poco.

Shun: .-¿Es mía? o estas…

Joven: .-Sh sh sh tranquilo. No es mía, todo estará bien te lo prometo.

Aquella voz que se dejo escuchar en la habitación era la más hermosa y varonil que había escuchado en su vida y otra vez el sentimiento de nostalgia volvió a aparecer en su pecho causando un nudo en su garganta y la aparición de silenciosas lagrimas. El joven que limpiaba con suma ternura los restos de la hemorragia recién detenida se incorporo con el menor y lo poso delicadamente sobre la cama arropándolo con las sabanas de seda que yacían sobre ella.

Joven: .-Supongo que después de todo no tienes la cabeza tan dura como pensaba.

Shun no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que nació en sus labios ante tal comentario ni mucho menos acurrucarse en el cuerpo de aquel joven que no conocía y que ni siquiera le había visto el rostro, era exactamente igual que cuando estaba sumido en la oscuridad incluso tenía el mismo aroma de aquella persona. Un momento, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar? Claro estaba que no era la mansión Kido donde se encontraba es más no sabía dónde estaba, tenía que averiguarlo y pronto.

Shun: .-Disculpa, no quiero ser maleducado pero podrías decirme ¿Dónde estoy? y ¿Quién eres?

Joven: .-Vaya, parece que el golpe te afecto demasiado Lacié. ¿Cuántos dedos vez?

Shun: .-¿Lacié? No estás equivocado mi nombre Shun, Shun Kido.

Joven: .- Jajaja, es broma ¿cierto?

El silencio lleno la gran habitación y, aunque Shun no pudo ver la cara de la persona junto a él ésta deformo la gran sonrisa de sus labios en un compungido gesto de angustia. Aquel joven que le estaba haciendo compañía se levanto de pronto y sin previo aviso camino lentamente hasta estar frente a la puerta y con su mano en la perilla solo le dijo _"Ahora vuelvo, no bajes de la cama por favor"_ en un tono serio muy marcado antes de salir de la habitación.

Escucho algunos gritos provenir del corredor, bastante intrigado decidió ir a investigar pero antes de que siquiera pudiera bajarse de la cama nuevamente, alguien entro precipitadamente a la habitación en medio de lloriqueos:

Niña: .-Hermano, her-mano per-do-na-me. Si yo… si yo no…sniff sniff

Mujer: .-Señorito, me da tanto gusto que no le haya pasado nada grave.

Niño: .-Joven amo se encuentra usted bien?

Que había sido todo eso, que significaban esos apelativos que ahora recibía y quienes eran esas personas que aparentemente lo conocían quizás lo estaban confundiendo con alguien más, lo cual era lo más probable. Analizo una a una a las personas que rodeaban el lecho en el que se encontraba comenzando por la pequeña de cuatro años que decía ser su hermana la cual era tez blanca y cabello oscuro con bisos amatistas como sus ojos, a pesar del vestido de época que portaba la niña pudo reconocer sus facciones cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo mismo paso con el niño de cabello rizado y color castaño al igual que sus ojos y con la señora madura de tez morena y cabello cano, no pudo evitar dar un salto sobre la cama y replegarse lo más que pudo a la cabecera de esta al reconocer los rasgos de aquellas personas. La niña que decía ser su hermana tenia gran parecido con Pandora, el niño era idéntico a Seiya y para colmo la mujer de cabello cano era como ver a un Tatsumi en versión femenina y, por si esto fuera poco su cuerpo y el de Pegaso tenían 10 años; algo muy malo estaba pasando, quizás aun seguía soñando.

Joven: .-hum.. mmm, pero que traviesos son. Les dije que no lo molestaran.

Mujer: .-Mil disculpas joven Nigthray, pero estábamos…

Niña: .-preocupados por la…

Niño: .-Salud del joven amo.

Joven: .- Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero por ahora necesita descansar. Ustedes saben porque se los digo.

Todos excepto el joven salieron de la habitación dejándole a su querido niños sus mejores deseos para su pronta recuperación. Aquel sujeto avanzo lentamente bordeando el lecho con una de sus manos hasta quedar justo frente a Shun, delicadamente levanto su barbilla para que pudiese verlo mejor, le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas para luego posar los labios en los suyos en un sencillo pero tierno beso.

El nerviosismo se apoderaba de el al ver parado a ese sujeto en marco de la puerta, aun no podía verle el rostro pero cada vez que lo tenía cerca la nostalgia lo atrapaba y las lagrimas luchaba por salir de sus ojos; estaba casi seguro de que era el mismo hombre que vio en la oscuridad. Aquel chico levanto su rostro suavemente para poderlo observar mejor, los rayos del sol se colaban por el ventanal lateral iluminando el rostro del individuo, lo primero en ver fuero sus ojos verde claro y los mechones de cabello caer elegante mente sobre su cara. Su rostro se desencajo de repente al reconocer el rostro de quien devotamente le miraba con una dulce sonrisa que jamás creyó llegar a ver en él; no pudo moverse se quedo helado de solo verlo, lo único que pudo decir antes del cálido beso que le fue obsequiado fue el nombre de esa persona: "HADES".


	9. Chapter 9 Los hilos que nos unen P3

Después de reconocer a la persona frente a él fue tragado de nuevo por la oscuridad y encontrándose con el mismo hombre que bailo con él en aquel lugar envuelto por una misteriosa luz, aun no podía ver su rostro y se suponía que debido a la situación que estaba viviendo en esos momentos debería estar asustado y desconcertado pero había algo en el que lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y protegido, algo similar a cuando Ikki estaba cerca.

Hombre misterioso: .- Mi querido Shun. No debes tener miedo de lo que has visto ni de lo que veras y vivirás de ahora en adelante, nada de lo que pasara ahora podrá lastimarte.

Shun: .-Pero yo tengo una importante misión. Como caballero de Athena es mi deber proteger la tierra y para eso debo evitar la destrucción del inframundo. Debo encontrar a Hades.

Hombre misterioso: .- Pequeño… Algo mucho peor que la destrucción del inframundo está por venir, la peor de las batallas está por comenzar y el enemigo eta muy cerca.

Shun: .-¿A caso te refieres a Perséfone?, ¿Qué es eso tan grave que está por venir?, ¿Quién eres tú, quien es Lacie?

Hombre misterioso: .-Las respuestas que buscas están en las memorias de Lacie. Por favor cuida de Adki Shun.

Aquella luz desapareció de pronto junto con aquel sujeto y él se quedo de nuevo en la penumbra de aquel lugar analizando las palabras que había escuchado, parecía ser que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora eran las memorias del tal Lacie y que faltaban más de ellas por venir; en cada una de ellas él era el protagonista y podía sentir las emociones de esa persona de esa persona como propias, instintivamente llevo su mano a la sien izquierda comprobando las palabras dichas por aquel hombre misterioso, la herida ya no estaba ni siquiera dolía y si la clave para proteger la tierra estaba en ellas con gusto viviría esas memorias aunque en ellas le costara la vida.

La humedad en sus labios y en su cuello le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, cuando abrió los ojos solo vio unos cabellos negros frente a él, aterrado quiso empujar a la persona que se encontraba sobre su cuerpo más sus manos no le obedecieron incluso su cuerpo permanecía estático como entumido mientras seguía preso de aquellos labios, fue entonces que lo recordó antes de volver a ese oscuro abismo donde estaba apenas hacía unos segundo Hades el dios del inframundo lo estaba besando, pero que relación tenia con Lacie y quien era Lacie exactamente.

Hades: .-Mi amado Edén Lacie, no… mejor dicho Edén Nigthry. No tengas miedo seré gentil.

Estaba sorprendo por las palabras de Hades, después de decir el nombre completo de Lacie cambio el apellido eso solo podía significar que él era… entonces lo que venía a continuación… ahora sí que estaba asustado, todo lo que a Edén le ocurría él podía sentirlo también y no había manera de evitarlo aunque, algo en todo esto le era por demás nostálgico y no podía dejar de pensar en un chico de cabellos rubios.

El gobernante del inframundo lo besaba dulcemente recorriendo su cuello con pequeñas succiones mientras las caricias que le proporcionaba al menor sobre la ropa se volvían más atrevidas, podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo temblar bajo de por lo que se separo un momento para mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle algunas palabras tranquilizadoras a su joven esposo, hacia apenas escasa horas que la alianza entres los dos ducados a los que ellos pertenecías habían firmado una alianza con sus nupcias. Era la noche en la que consumarían su matrimonio, habían pasado por tanto antes y después de la ceremonia pero con el simple hecho de tener a ese peli verde entres sus brazos demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba bien valía la pena todo lo vivido ese día; al probar la dulce miel de los labios de su esposo y el embriagante perfume emanado de su cuerpo se sentía extasiado incluso la condena que purgaba siendo ahora un simple mortal parecía más un premio que un castigo; quien iba a pensar que el poderoso y temible dios del inframundo se enamoraría de un simple y frágil mortal tanto como para desear renunciar a su inmortalidad.

_ Flash back de Hades:_

Hades regreso muy pronto del Tártaro, había ido a revisar que todo estuviera en orden en aquella prisión, por lo general siempre tardaba bastante en volver por algunos inconvenientes insignificantes pero en esta ocasión todo estaba en orden. Después de pasar por Giudeca y su santuario llego a la residencia que ocupaba en el inframundo donde solo él y su esposa tenían permitido entrar. Se fue directo a su recamara y en el pasillo le sorprendo encontrar el tridente de su cónyuge y las sandalias doradas que ella usaba pues se suponía que ella estaría un poco tiempo más con Deméter ayudándole con sus deberes, además de que en aquella mansión siempre reinaba el orden; escucho unos murmullos del dormitorio principal y una risa que reconoció como la de su esposa, por lo que sigilosamente se dirigió en esa dirección.

Dentro de la alcoba se encontraba Perséfone bajo las caderas de una diosa de cabello castaño sobre la cama, ambas desnudas y proporcionándose besos y caricias entre sí. Hades no podía creer lo que veía, su amada esposa estaba revolcándose con alguien más sobre su lecho; sigiloso entro en dormitorio ayudado por aquella espada que podía hacerlo invisible para asi atraparla en el acto y saber quién era la amante de su esposa.

Perséfone: .-Mmmm, sii oh!

Amante: .-Ah, mmm te gusta verdad!

Decían las deidades entre jadeos mientras seguían con los besos y caricias que cada vez se hacían más demandantes. Ambas mujeres estaban cerca de alcanzar el clímax provocando besos más salvajes y atrevidos. Perséfone consideraba a la mujer sobre ella solo una aventura, un pasatiempo y por ello debía cuidarse de no intercambiar su sangre con ella pero su amante no compartía la misma idea que ella si no que por el contrario ella tenía un plan entre manos.

Hades apareció justo frente a sus ojos y ella se que de una sola pieza al verlo, momento que la diosa peli castaña aprovecho para morder su lengua y la de Perséfone en un profundo beso intercambiando su sangre y dándole de beber a esta última, todo había salido a la perfección ahora la hija de Deméter seria por siempre suya como debió ser y la expresión del emperador oscura al encontrarlas juntas había sido un premio extra.

El corazón del dios del inframundo se había hecho pedazos al encontrar a la persona que más amaba en brazos de otra persona, estaba herido y decepcionado pero si ella no lo amaba lo acepta y la hubiera dejado ir de no ser por el líquido carmesí que resbalaba por la comisura de la boca de su esposa. Siempre que él le pedía un hijo ella se negaba rotundamente, siempre le decía que no quería tener hijos o que no estaba hecha para ser madre pero ahora ya estaba embarazada de aquella maldita bruja que le sonreía maliciosa y prepotentemente sobre su cama y la sangre en la boca de la reina del inframundo lo probaba. Mil ideas le vinieron a la cabeza pensando en que ese hijo pudo haber sido suyo. Tomo su espada con ambas manos y se dejo ir sobre aquella maldita rata que le había robado lo más valioso para él, sin embargo antes de que él pudiera concretar el ataque ella desapareció en un rayo de luz dejando a un furioso Hades gritando su nombre:

Hades: .-Malditaaaa! Te juro que me las vas a pagar…Athenaaa!


	10. Chapter 10 Dudas y decisiones

Shun tenía tanto miedo de lo que sabía estaba por venir, intento evitarlo y gritar para Hades se alejara pero su cuerpo no le respondía incluso pareciera como si su corazón estuviera de acuerdo en recibirlo. Cerro sus ojos rogando a los dioses que el rey del inframundo se detuviera o por lo menos le sumieran en la inconsciencia pero todo indicaba que eso jamás ocurriría por lo que apretó más a un sus ojos y se preparaba mentalmente para lo que sucedería. Su mente le decía que huyera, que estaban por violarlo y eso le dolería más que nada en mundo especialmente a su hermano pero su corazón le pedía a gritos que se quedara, que lo recibiera y se entregara a él sin tapujos en esa experiencia que también podría llevarlo a tocar con sus manos las estrellas. De cierto modo todas esas sensaciones le traían nostalgia como evocando viejos recuerdos y aquella habitación iluminada solo por la tenue luz de la luna le resultaba muy familiar.

El pequeño cuerpo frente al estaba inmóvil con sus esmeraldas ocultas bajo sus parpados y con sus puños a los costados, un leve temblor casi imperceptible estaba presente en su pequeño incluso después de dedicarle unas palabras tranquilizadoras, incluso podía jurar que trataba de contenerse para no demostrar cuan asustado estaba por su primera vez. Deseaba tanto fundirse con él y hasta ser un mismo latido, un solo cuerpo y un solo ser por toda la eternidad. ¿Eternidad? después de caer en cuenta de aquello que había dicho en sus adentros en ese momento que debería ser el más feliz de su inmunda existencia se vio opacado por aquel pensamiento, aun con aquella condena el tenia la eternidad después de todo y aquella temerosa y frágil criatura tenia los días contados de cierta manera ¿Qué pasaría cuando Edén Lacie muriera? ¿Qué sucedería con él después? Ahora que lo pensaba nunca antes lo había visto en los elíseos ni en el inframundo, probablemente sería su primera vida y aunque algo le decía en su corazón que después de que llegara el tiempo de aquel pequeño lo volvería a ver sabia por experiencia y por la condena que purgaba desde la primera guerra santa que no podría ser además en cuanto Zeus se enterara de su existencia…¿A caso estaba destinado a sufrir por toda la eternidad, porque las moiras se ensañaban con él, seria por aquel día?

Shun: .-Te amo Duncan Nightray. Siempre ha sido y será asi por toda la eternidad.

Aquellas palabras emergieron de su garganta sin que pudriera controlarlas pero con una voz diferente a la suya, en medio de esa oscuridad donde se encontraba por voluntad propia al cerrar sus ojos se encontraba junto a él otra persona, aquella que había proferido tan sentida declaración de amor por medio de su cuerpo. Al volver sus ojos a aquella persona que reconoció como Edén Lacié pudo observar en él su mismo rostro, el mismo color de sus ojos aunque el color de su cabello era de un tono castaño rojizo y en sus vestimentas de época un hermoso medallón de plata con finos relieves de un extraño mineral de color negro y enmarcado una viola piedra roja con algo en su interior la cual parecía un rubí.

Edén: .-Lamento todos los inconvenientes que te he provocado Shun.

Shun: .-Espera Lacie! Que significa todo esto, porque…

Justo después de decirle esto a Shun Edén desapareció en medio de un rayo de luz, no sin antes regalarle una gran sonrisa que pareció tranquilizar a Andrómeda, recordándole con ella las palabras de aquel hombre misterioso y las que se dijo a sí mismo; si lo que viniera de las memorias de Lacie no lo dañarían era porque no le estaban sucediendo propiamente a él lo que probablemente significaba que era un espectador de ellas aunque podía sentir los sentimientos de aquella persona como propios, además el mismo había dicho que haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger el mundo y si eso significaba ser poseído por el dios del inframundo de aquella forma asi lo haría, de modo que se armo de valor y abrió sus ojos justo en el momento que el cuerpo de Edén donde ahora estaba de alguna manera conectado lo hacía también para encararlo.

Hades al escuchar el nombre que había sido elegido para él en esta reencarnación de su verdadero cuerpo acompañado de tan hermosas palabras fue presa fácil para aquellos sentimientos tan humanos que alguna vez hubiera despreciado. No pudo contener las lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos ante tal revelación del ser más puro del mundo y dueño de su corazón, las cuales se perdieron entre los ropajes blancos del joven bajo de él. Solo se repetía en deje de voz solo audible para si mismo "No quiero perderte, no quiero perderte, yo no quiero amor mío". La declaración que vino del pequeño después de recibir su cálido llanto lo saco de su estupor y le obligo a fijar atónito la mira en él:

Shun/Edén: .-Sabes… yo también tengo miedo como tú, pero lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que eso. Duncan… por favor…haz… hazme… hazme el amor!

No podía creerlo, aquella hermosa criatura le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera suyo en un tono por demás suplicante y además le había consolado con su mayor esfuerzo para disipar el miedo que ahora tenía en lugar de burlarse de él por su fragilidad o aprovecharse, debía estar soñando ni siquiera Perséfone había hecho algo asi o le había tratado con tanta devoción y cariño inmensurable, no no debía compararles ese bello ángel no lo merecía; que importaba si solo podría estar con el por un muy corto tiempo o si no lo volviera a ver nunca en su vida, lo poco o mucho que pudiera disfrutar de su cariño él le retribuiría con creces ese sentimiento y la felicidad que le regalaba a su lado, incluso haría uso de aquella arma prohibida para morir a su lado cuando el momento llegara.

Nuevamente sus labios habían actuado por cuenta propia pero esta vez no le fue del todo incomodo un cosquilleo en su corazón le hacía sentir que era lo correcto y le inundaba y una enorme paz. Jamás creyó llegar el día en que vería a el emperador oscuro tan vulnerable y menos frente a un humano, pero lejos de sentir compasión o lastima por aquel hombre podía sentir aquella tristeza como propia al igual que los sentimientos de Lacie; había podido escuchar las palabras de Hades en aquel susurro cuando le decía que no quería perderlo y justo después de ello pudo mover a voluntad el cuerpo donde su alma era una simple espectadora. Aquellas sentidas palabras habían llegado al fondo de su corazón y, aunque esas palabras no fueran propiamente para él las sentía como propias; ahora ya no sentía temor alguno de experimentar lo vivido por Edén, quería vivirlo por si mismo sentir al dios del inframundo en sus entrañas y recorrer su cuerpo desnudo en aquella danza prohibida de entrega absoluta donde el amor se eleva al máximo fundiendo dos cuerpos y un alma en un mismo latido y un solo sentir


	11. Chapter 11 Calma

El cuerpo de Lacié bajo de él limpio sus lagrimas tiernamente con el dorso de su mano para después depositarla junto con la otra en la corbata victoria de su camisa para retirar el camafeo que la sostenía y dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche junto con su corbata. Duncan solo observaba fascinado aquellas brillantes orbes de color esmeralda que se posaban fijamente sobre sus acuosos ojos expectantes, se suponía que él seria quien tomaría la iniciativa y las riendas de aquel hermoso encuentro por tener ya experiencia en esos menesteres para darle confianza a su amado esposo, pero este hermoso joven le estaba dando una verdadera lección en el amor al tomar el mismo la iniciativa.

Shun comenzó torpemente a desabotonar su camisa después de haberse liberado de la corbata mientras sonrojado veía a Hades a los ojos regalándole una tímida y por demás nerviosa sonrisa, porque para él era Hades y no Duncan aunque de sus labios siempre escapara este ultimo nombre. Una vez que la camisa fue abierta dejando parte de aquel pálido y delicado pecho Andrómeda dirigió su manos a su vientre para liberarse del pantalón que limitaba aquel íntimo contacto que tanto deseaba, sin embargo aquella fina prenda no pensaba hacerle las cosas fáciles pero mientras aun intentaba zafarse de ella una cálida y fuerte mano se poso sobre las suyas deteniendo su lucha, al levantar la vista pudo ver la ternura reflejada en el rostros del dios del inframundo y el devoto amor que le profesaba; retiro sus manos lentamente de aquel lugar permitiendo a Duncan hacerse cargo de retirar su vestimenta, no podía negar que sentir sus manos moviéndose en su vientre mientras desabrochaba su pantalón era sumamente placentero y a la vez conmovedor.

Al ver la dificultad de su amado por deshacerse de su ropaje decidió intervenir y con un elegante movimiento logro que apartara sus pequeñas manos de aquel lugar, mientras liberaba aquel vientre que parecía clamar a gritos su presencia no pudo evitar regalarle una que otra tierna caricia como respuesta a invitación proferida, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que aquel hermoso e inexplorado lugar podría ser un buen refugio en el que podía habitar aquel hijo que tanto deseaba de ambos. Cuando por fin el cuerpo de su esposo se vio libre de toda prenda comenzó a regalarle aquellas caricias tan anheladas por ambos mientras se embriagaba con el perfume y el sabor de su ser más amado en los húmedos besos que sobre ella depositaba. Unas temblorosas manos en su pecho detuvieron su andar, el pequeño Lacie trataba de desabotonarle el resto de su camisa con mucha dificultad y los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese acto mucho menos al observar los gestos de su esposo, se notaba que Edén estaba muy nervioso y apenado por ello había cerrado sus ojos a la luz nuevamente pero aun asi hacía su mayor esfuerzo para atenderlo demostrándole así cuanto lo amaba.

Duncan/Hades: .-Edén… Mírame por favor mi amado Lacie.

Aquello no parecía una orden para Shun pese a la seriedad que acompañaba a aquellas palabras aunque en un segundo pensó que sería una reprimenda a la torpeza que había demostrado hacia unos segundos, sin embargo aun cuando acato la orden del dios del inframundo la mirada permanecía baja; sentía vergüenza y asco de sí mismo, se había aprovechado de aquella situación para estar con Hades sin pensar en Lacie inclusive deseaba todas aquellas hermosas palabras, las caricias y el corazón del dios del inframundo solo para él a sabiendas de que le pertenecían a alguien más; en verdad era un maldito desgraciado por desear todo eso, quizás esa persona ya había reencarnado y lo estaba buscando tal vez ahora como una hermosa mujer capaz de darle aquel hijo que tanto desea pues es muy raro que se reencarne con la misma fisionomía que se tenía antes de morir. Que bajo había caído, como podía desearlo asi y sentir celos de aquella persona que probablemente lo había contactado para ayudarle por ser un caballero de Athena, aun asi deseaba solo por una vez todo eso para él y que fuera su nombre el que pronunciara en lugar de Edén.

Duncan/Hades: .-Por favor, te lo suplico. Quiero que veas y compruebes con tus propios ojos el amor eterno que te profeso y que en este mismo instante estoy por demostrarte aquí. Mírame, siénteme comprueba por ti mismo que todo es verdad y cuanto significas para mí. "Soy yo quien te pido que me tomes, que me hagas tuyo aunque no sea digno de ello, y me dejes agradecerte todo lo que me has dado. Te amo, te amo, te amo y aunque ya lo sepas déjame corroborártelo"

Hades se despojo lentamente de sus propias ropas mientras besaba los labios de su amante con pequeñas succiones y suaves mordidas en aquella danza de caricias a la que estaban sujetas sus lenguas. Aquellos fogosos labios pasaron al cuello del menor donde dejaban marcas por todo su andar y causando pequeños jadeos en aquel cuerpo que devoraban. Dejo caer su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de su amante sin cargarle todo el peso, el roce de sus miembros provocaba en ellos una electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos haciendo aquellas caricias que se dedicaban más demandantes y atrevidas; sus cuerpos pedían más de aquel contacto como si ello dependieran sus vidas. Los jadeos de ambos no se hicieron esperar en el momento que Duncan había tomado entre sus labios el erguido miembro del menor después de un húmedo camino de besos hasta llegar a el; lo degustaba como si de un dulce se tratara pero a la vez lo manejaba tan delicadamente como si estuviera hecho de cristal. Cada succión estaba acompañada de un vaivén de su boca en delicados y pausados movimientos, mientras el dueño de aquel miembro solo podía retorcerse entre gemidos de placer sobre el lecho. La lengua experta de Hades recorría cada parte desde aquel diminuto orificio, el glande, el tronco e inclusive los testículos mientras con su mano libre se dedicaba a acariciar el resto de la fisionomía del menor. En cada pausa se aseguraba de decirle cuanto lo amaba aunque fuera entre gemidos y jadeos como si fuera un mantra.

Shun se estaba volviendo loco de placer no solo en su cuerpo si no también en su corazón al escuchar aquellas declaraciones de amor tan sentidas, que durante todo el acto lo hicieron olvidar que no era él a quien estaban dirigidas. Después de la felación, de millones de besos, caricias y declaraciones de amor había llegado el momento en que por fin Hades entraría en el, a decir verdad sería la primera vez para él pero no sabía si para Edén y Hades lo sería también. Fue depositado cariñosamente bocabajo sobre las blancas sabanas de seda en la cama, justo después de que su piernas fueron separas pudo sentir como se erizaba la piel de su nuca al sentir el aliento de su amante sobre ella, él cual después de preguntarle si estaba listo comenzó un descenso desde la parte posterior de su cuello con húmedos besos y caricias de su dedo anular a la par como siguiendo el camino marcado por su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su entrada. Aquellas electrizantes caricias provocaban el él una excitación incontrolable, su respiración entrecortada, una sucesión de potentes gemidos y la palpitación de su vientre pidiendo agritos tener a aquel hombre dentro de su ser a la brevedad.

Su amado se había venido incontables veces entre sus manos y en su boca demostrándole cuan placenteras eran aquellas caricias que le regalaba, ahora lamia fervientemente la entrada del menor a modo de preparación antes de consumar el matrimonio con la unión de sus cuerpos, nunca en su vida le habían atraído los hombreas hasta ahora y a decir verdad solo había tenido sexo con mujeres contando a Perséfone porque eso no podía llamarse de otro modo por ello pernso que de cierta forma seria lo mismo. Entro dentro de aquella criatura en un rápido movimiento, en su experiencia con mujeres vírgenes había aprendido que al hacerlo de esta manera les dolía un poco menos que al entrar poco a poco, cuan equivocado esta al hacer lo mismo con aquel joven hombre; aquel desgarrado grito que emitió al ser penetrado por él y estremecimiento que se dejo sentir en el cuerpo del menor lo aterro por completo, lo único que quería era lastimarlo lo menos posible pero fue todo lo contrario. Sintió un tibio liquido envolver su miembro en las entrañas de aquella criatura por lo que decidió salir de él despacio para no generarle más daño y dolor.

Shun/Lacie: .-ESPERAAA!

Aquel ultimo alarido llego demasiado tarde, Duncan ya había salido de su cuerpo junto a un hilo de sangre que parecía no detenerse. Sentía como si lo hubieran partido en dos, sabía que la primera vez le dolería y sangraría un poco pues era dentro de lo normal y aun cuando su esposo hubiera entrado de aquella abrupta manera todo estaría bien si permanecían quietos los segundos que necesitaba su cuerpo para adaptarse a aquella inesperada intromisión, pero Hades había salido tan rápido como había entrado causando en él un profundo desgarre y por ende la hemorragia. Se volvió un poco para observar la cara aterrada del que se suponía era su cónyuge; vaya quien diría que ambos serian tan inexpertos en esos menesteres, por un momento olvido aquel dolor que sentía al pensar lo cómico que se veía aquella escena con el dios de los muertos y la expresión en su cara desencajada. Dificultosamente se puso de rodillas y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y auto control le dedico a Hades la mejor de sus sonrisas diciéndole que todo estaba bien y eso que paso era algo normar la prime vez, se acerco hasta él como pudo e intentando no dejar escapar ni un quejido o algo que pudiera hacerle saber al peli negro cuanto lo había herido y una vez que tomo el miembro de su pareja lamio con devoción e infinita tristeza los restos de sangre en él para después decirle:

Shun/Lacie: .-Todo está bien, ya no me duele. Lo intentamos de nuevo?

En verdad el dios de los muertos estaba aterrado pese a las palabras del menor, sin embargo el placer que sentía cuando Edén comenzó con la felación de su miembro lo hizo olvidar casi por completo el incidente. Una vez más penetro al chico pero esta vez fue despacio y con Lacie bocarriba, siempre mirándole a los ojos y regalándole besos y caricias especialmente cuando podía notar los gestos de dolor en su rostro; permaneció dentro de él sin moverse un poco más de lo necesario hasta el joven bajo su cuerpo comenzó a mover sus caderas indicándole que comenzara, los movimientos fueron lentos y delicados en un principio pero llenos de amor e infinita ternura por parte de ambos incluso cuando estos se hicieron más demandantes. Siempre que estaban llegando al clímax Edén/Shun se vino en los vientres de ambos mientras que Duncan/Hades se vino en las entrañas de este.

Shun: .-Sabias que te amo mucho?

Hades: .-Sip lo sé. Tanto como para haberte aguantado el gran dolor que te cause hasta desde hace un momento hasta ahora.

Shun: .-Tu sabias que yo…

Hades: .-Siempre lo supe perdóname. Oh es verdad ya debe pasar de la media noche, Feliz cumpleaños Lacie.


	12. Chapter 12 Tempestad

Descendió de la cama y se coloco la camisa del hombre que yacía dormido sobre el lecho antes de contemplar el jardín por la ventana de la habitación. Una fuerte luz inundo el lugar cegándolo por completo, cuando sus ojos por fin pudieron acostumbrarse a la luz pudo percatarse que ahora se encontraba en el hermoso jardín que hasta hace unos instantes contemplaba; frente a él se encontraba una escena conmovedora, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol Edén sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña caja musical finamente decorada a la cual daba cuerda mientras Hades cortaba unas cuantas rosas cerca de donde se encontraba su esposo, al sonar la melodía Lacie contemplaba la cajita cantando la letra de aquella melancólica melodía sin percatarse de la presencia de su amado frente a él.

Edén: .-Fue nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, Duncan me lo regalo el día después a nuestra noche de bodas en mi decimoquinto cumpleaños.

Shun se quedo atónito, como podía estar ese sujeto en dos lados al mismo tiempo además probablemente estaría molesto con él por haberse metido en el lecho de Hades. No respondió ante aquellas palabras, la vergüenza y la tristeza lo consumían tanto que sus lagrimas se le agolpaban en sus ojos, lo único que pensaba en esos omentos era en salir de aquel lugar y no volver a ver a ese par nunca más por lo que cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños en los costados tratando de disimular los celos antes de disculparse con la persona al lado de él:

Shun: .-Discúlpame yo no… Pero como es que…

Edén: .-Te refieres a cómo es que yo puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?

Shun: .-A si es, como lo haces.

Edén: .-Aun no lo entiendes verdad? Yo soy tú y tú eres yo Shun.

Shun: .-No es verdad, como podría ser posible.

Edén: .-Lo es, yo no soy real tampoco lo que has visto y sentido. Todo esto incluyéndome, son fragmentos de mi vida simples recuerdos almacenados en ese simple objeto.

Shun: .-Pero si yo pude sentir a Hades cuando…Perdóname.

Edén: .-Lo haría si hubiera lago de que perdonarte. Presta atención a todo lo veras a partir de ahora es muy importante para cumplir tu misión.

Después de decir estas palabras la figura de Edén a su lado se desvaneció completamente dejando el santo de Andrómeda más dudas que respuestas. Volvió sus ojos para ver bailar a Hades con Lacie al compas de las notas de la cajita musical entre risas y fugaces besos de amor. Lo único que había podido entender a medias fue que Edén y el eran la misma persona y que en estas memorias de su vida se encontraba algo muy importante que lo unía con el dios de los muertos, por ello y por el bien de la humanidad debía encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

El cielo se oscureció repentinamente y el viento comenzó a soplar con tal fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento los arboles podrían partirse en dos. Frente a los amantes hizo su aparición Perséfone la diosa de la primavera; Hades no cabía de la sorpresa y lo único que atino a hacer fue plantarse frente a su amado esposo a modo de protección a sabiendas de que con el cuerpo mortal que ahora tenia no podría hacer mucho, por más que pensaba no podía entender porque después de tantos años su antigua esposa se aparecía de esta manera ante él. Perséfone estaba tan hermosa como siempre pero en su rostro podía notarse un profundo odio y rencor acumulados, en su mano derecha portaba la espada de Athena mientras que su mano izquierda permanecía a sus espaldas como si estuviera ocultando algo y no tardaron mucho en descubrir que era.

Perséfone: .-Hades amor mío parece que aun sigues molesto conmigo. OH pero que lindo muñequito tienes ahí, sin duda alguna será del agrado de mi padre!

Hades: .-Cállate, mi nombre es Duncan Nightray! Grábate eso en la cabeza y más te vale no ponerle ni un solo dedo encima a mi esposo Perséfone.

Perséfone: .- Esposo? Jajaja, no me hagas reír, te has encariñado mucho con ese juguete. Es un simple mortal de vida efímera y frágil por naturaleza, además yo soy la única que podría darte descendencia.

Hades: .-A si como se la diste a Athena cierto. No volveré a repetírtelo, largare! Tu no eras nada para mí, la única persona a la que en verdad amo y amare por siempre es a Lacie y si para eso he de morir o convertirme un simple mortal estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Perséfone: .-No seas estúpido Hades, como vas a renunciar a ser un dios por una simple basura como esa. Después de todo él y todos los de su especie van a terminar como esta maldita mocosa, un simple entretenimiento para los dioses.

Al terminar escupir estas palabras llenas de rabia la diosa de la primavera lanzo el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña Pandora a los pies del dios de los muertos, el pequeño cuerpecito había sido apuñalado multitud de veces, sus ojos fueron retirados con un objeto punzante, su largo cabello cortado y finalmente degollada. Era una escena terrible que parecía estar disfrutando mucho aquella que alguna vez fue la reina del inframundo al observar la cara atónita de Hades junto a los gritos y la angustia en joven mortal, por si esto fuera poco Perséfone camino elegantemente hasta el cuerpo de la niña y después de tomar la cabecita por los negros cabellos la cerceno con la espada en su mano derecha para luego arrojarla a los pies de su ex esposo quien no se pudo ni mover. Mientras el emperador oscuro permanecía observando tan sangrienta escena aprovecho para herir al Edén quien se había lanzado a recoger los restos de su hermana.

Shun pudo ver como Lacie había sido herido en el pecho y en estomago al tratar de proteger el cuerpo de su hermana por Perséfone sin que Duncan pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, sin embargo cuando la diosa de la primavera se lanzo sobre él nuevamente con la firme intención de matarlo con una espera de energía Hades se interpuso logrando repelerla con el filo de su espada no sin antes preguntarle por lo que parecía ser un arma solo conocida de los dioses. Lacie trataba de incorporarse, aparentemente con la intención de ayudar a su esposo, sin embargo no vio venir el ataque que su más fiel sirviente le había asestado por la espalda a su esposo, aquel que fuera la reencarnación anterior de Seiya. Andrómeda claramente pudo notar en aquellas angustiosas escenas como aquel sirviente estaba claramente bajo un hechizo o al menos sus restos puesto que se notaba claramente que estaba muerto.

Hades sintió la daga entrar en su espalda justo después de repeler el ataque de Perséfone, no lo graba entender porque aquel joven que creció junto con e y con su esposo lo atacaba de esa manera ni mucho menos porque la diosa de la primavera lo atacaba con la espada de Athena, no obstante todo tuvo sentido al comprender que lo que la hija de Deméter buscaba aparte de matar a Lacie era el megas depranon, aquella arma legendaria que le fue obsequiada por su madre y que junto a la espada y las armas de sus hermanos lograron la derrota de Zeus, pero para que la quería a menos que la utilizara para… El desgarrador grito de Perséfone lo saco de su estupor, justo bajo ella se había formado un sello de luz azul del cual se desprendía una poderosa energía atrapándola, el cual estaba formado por el símbolo de la flor de iris dentro de un circulo simulando el infinito sin embargo tan pronto como apareció se desvaneció lo cual aprovecho la diosa de la primavera para huir.

Athena: .-Vaya pequeño eres un estuche de monerías, no es cierto.

Hades: .-Athena, que demo…

Athena: .-Sip, es sin duda muy hermoso pero muy peligroso, le has enseñado buenos trucos.

Hades: .-Noooo! Que hiciste maldita!

Athena: .-Esto no abría pasado si le hubieras dicho a Perséfone donde estaba la oz, ah y si tu hermano no me hubiera quitado a mi hijo. Por cierto no le has dicho quien eres realmente o si?

Justo después que el sello fue abierto la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría hizo acto de presencia y en el más absoluto sigilo atravesó el pecho de Lacie con una de sus estilete, el sello fue cerrado por completo y mientras la hija de Deméter huía el cuerpo de Edén se desplomaba pesadamente ante los ojos de Hades y Athena. Una vez en el piso expulso por su boca la sangre acumulada en los pulmones mirando fijamente y por última vez a su amado esposo mientras este sostenía su cabeza contra su pecho y en medio del llanto le gritaba que no lo dejara:

Hades: .-Por favor, no te vaya Edén te lo suplico, no me dejes amor mío!

Athena: .-Ya tío déjate de tanto drama, hay muchos como ese. Por cierto pequeño él podría revivirte si quisiera como es el dios de los muertos… ah es verdad no te lo había dicho verdad, supongo que no confiaba en ti después de todo.

Hades: .-Tienes razón soy Hades el dios de los muertos y podría revivirlo con…

Edén: .-Am…mor…no…po…dras.

Athena: .-Ja claro que puedo con solo desearlo, solo que ahora es mortal como tu basura, y no dejare que te reviva!

Hades: .-Lacie, es verdad te he mentido, soy el dios del inframundo y Claro que podre revivirte vida mía, solo que tendremos que esperar un poco hasta que…

Edén: .-Te-men-ti, yo solo…yo…te …amo-te- amamos, por eso…re-nun-cie a la eternidad. A-thena…no…he ol-vidado…el-med-dallon que… dieron y …

Athena: .-Entonces tu eras… tu eres… No puede ser maldita sea que he hecho!

Hades: .-Edeeeeen!

Lacie no pudo completar la última frase, su corazón se detuvo antes de poder despedirse de su amado y llevándose consigo el secreto de su verdadera identidad y aquel regalo tan anhelado que jamás diría papá.


	13. Chapter 13 El encuentro

El dolor que las heridas en el cuerpo de Edén, Shun podía sentirlo también en carne propia como si fuera él a quien le estaban quitando la vida. Solo pudo dejarse caer al suelo con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose a sí mismo, no podía creer todo lo que habían visto sus ojos aunque lo viese vivido. El llanto de un de bebé llego a sus oídos haciendo que abriera los ojos de la impresión, para encontrarse de nuevo en aquella oscuridad donde solo existía el frio y la soledad; no había rastros de Edén ni mucho menos de Hades o Athena, solo el silencio y la oscuridad reinaba en aquel lugar que más bien asemejaba a un gran abismo. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo solo sintiendo aquel frio que calaba hasta los huesos, todo este tiempo había servido y protegido a Saori quien velaba por la humanidad y ahora venía a enterarse que era quien más la odiaba.

Después de algún tiempo caminando sin rumbo fijo en las penumbras aquel llanto de bebé volvía a hacerse presente, pensó que podría tratarse de una mala jugada de su confundida mente porque después de todo siempre que se encontraba en ese extraño lugar estaba solo, excepto por el fugaz encuentro con aquel hombre misterioso. Al recordar el tierno beso con aquel desconocido sus mejillas tomaron un tinte de color carmín mientras con s u blanca y delicada mano repasaba el contorno de sus labios recordando aquellas placenteras sensaciones que en su ser había provocado aquel contacto. El llanto de aquella criatura permanecía constante a diferencia de la última vez, parecía provenir de una luz azulada que podía ver en el horizonte; corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas con la firme intención de llegar aquel lugar, sin embargo a unos pocos metros de su destino aquella melodía tan conocida para el volvió a resonar en aire esta vez pero esta vez entonada por una suave voz masculina. Se detuvo en seco al reconocer a Lacie como el intérprete de aquella canción, el cual estaba de espaldas frente a él.

Edén: .-Ya bebé, no deberías llorar asi, ¿Qué crees que va a pensar Shun de ti cuando te escuche?

Shun: .-Lacie?

El joven frente a Shun giro sobres sus talones has estar cara a acara con el santo de Andrómeda, en sus brazos sostenía un pequeño bulto envuelto con una manta del color del cielo. En sus ojos se notaba la dicha y la paz que ese pequeño ser le brindaba, incluso parecía no importarle el hecho de haber perdido su vida y a su amado esposo, en ese preciso instante el caballero de Athena pudo percatarse de la dolorosa realidad Edén estaba esperando un hijo de Hades cuando su vida fue truncada. Amargas lagrimas salían copiosas de su ojos color esmeralda mientras contemplaba al hombre frente a él y a la criatura que sostenía, se sentía culpable y frustrado por no poder frenar los actos de su diosa y por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era el odio y el rencor en su corazón.

Edén: .-Quieres cargarlo?

Lacie ni si quiera espero la respuesta simplemente se acerco lentamente y deposito a la creatura en los brazos del santo de Andrómeda, la cual dejo de llorar casi al instante al ser sostenida por él. Aquel bebé era tan frágil y tan pequeño que podía despertar en Shun la necesidad de protegerlo y hacerlo feliz, sin duda alguna los mismos sentimientos que había visto en la mirada de Edén hacia un segundo, aquellos que solo puede regalar el milagro de la paternidad. Era tan feliz con aquel infante que había olvidado completamente el odio, el rencor y la inmensa tristeza que sentía; ese pequeño ser que era una parte del dios del inframundo y de alguna forma también de él era como un rayito de luz, de esperanza en aquel desolado lugar donde se encontraba especialmente cuando la pequeña risita se dejo escuchar.

Edén: .-Shun, no tienes mucho tiempo, debes salir cuando antes de aquí.

Shun: .-Donde estamos?, aunque a decir verdad me gustaría quedarme un poco más con ustedes de esta manera.

Edén: .-Este lugar, este abismo no es otra cosa que la oscuridad en tu ser.

Shun: .-Que? Eso no es posible yo…

Edén: .-Tus miedos, tus dudas incluso tu forma de verte y de proceder; todo aquello que te ata y no te dejar ser quien realmente eres se encuentra aquí. Estamos dentro de ti Shun.

Shun: .-De que estás hablando, siempre he sido yo mismo. Es verdad que tengo miedos e inseguridades pero todo el mundo las tiene.

Edén: .-Dime Shun… quien eres, donde estas realmente? No es tan sencillo como piensas, es cierto que todos tenemos miedos e inseguridades pero tu… Estas por comenzar una gran batalla sonde el rival más poderoso eres tú mismo.

Al terminar Lacie de decir estas palabras su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en vuelto por una brillante luz, mientras Andrómeda lo observaba aun con el bebé en brazos. Una vez que Edén desapareció la criatura dejo de moverse y de emitir sonido alguno, Shun aterrorizado al sentir un tibio liquido escurrir por el pequeño cuerpecito decidió retirar el manto temiendo lo peor; no había rastro del bebé solo estaba la tela que lo cubría impregnada del mimo liquido carmesí que él tenía en sus manos.


	14. Chapter 14 Donde el pasado y el futuro s

En la puerta de la mansión Kido el ave fénix contemplaba absorto el camino por donde su pequeño hermano había desaparecido bajo la lluvia, intuía que el verlo de esta manera significaba algo quizás algún aviso pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Shun estaba bien y que no había razón para preocuparse. Sonrió ampliamente al recordar aquellos momentos vividos con su hermano bajo un aguacero como este y que ahora le parecían tan lejanos. La voz de Hyoga preguntando quien había tocado la puerta lo saco de su ensimismamiento, todos se encontraban en la sala a la espera de la respuesta del fénix sin embargo al reconocer la flor de liz blanca que Ikki sostenía en sus manos Saori dejo caer la taza de té que tenia sobre sus manos y deformo su cara angustiada en una mueca de terror absoluto.

Saori: .-Ikki!, donde…donde conseguiste esa flor?

Ikki: .-Alguien la dejo en la entrada.

Saori: .-Fue la persona que toco el timbre hace unos minutos verdad? Pudiste verla? Como era?

Ikki: .-No no pude verla, solo estaba flor. Porque tantas preguntas Athena?

Shiryu: .-Admito que es sumamente extraño Saori, pero porque has tenido esa reacion?

Hyoga: .-Hay algo que tu sepas y no ostros no?

Saori: .-No es nada, es solo que esa flor me trajo algunos recuerdos y es muy extra encontrar una de ese color en el país.

La actitud de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra era por demás sospechosa, y el nerviosismo que demostró al observar aquella flor hizo suponer a los santos presentes que ella ocultaba algo que quizás pudiera darles una pista de lo que recientemente había acontecido con Seiya. Athena salió de la sala sin mediar palabra con rumbo a su habitación, estaba demasiado cansada y alterada como para responder aquellas preguntas que en la mente del resto de los jóvenes se gestaban; había recordado algo que desde hacia tanto había olvidado por voluntad propia, veía una y otra vez sus manos manchadas de sangre una y otra vez sin importar cuantas veces se las lavara, quizá por eso desde aquel entonces tenía la manía de utilizar guantes. Cuando llego a su habitación la escena de aquel asesinato que cometió venían a su mente una y otra atormentándola, se reprochaba el haber tomado la vida de ese joven a quien tanto apreciaba y que en su afán por dañar a Hades y a su padre lastimo a la única persona a la que de verdad le había importado.

En el camino rumbo a la puerta principal de una hermosa residencia victoriana se encontraban tres jóvenes bajo la lluvia, aquel de cabello oscuro con bisos castaños rojizos y verdes ojos caminaba con dificultad y cada tanto deteniéndose por un mal paso mientras que el de cabello castaño y ojos vacio del mismo color solo se limitaba a seguir a un joven de cabellos color de cielo. En uno de las breves pausas del peli matizado Cronos no perdió la oportunidad para hacer burla de la condición del joven frente a él, sin conocer el verdadero motivo del cansado andar de la persona frente de sí.

Cronos: .-Vaya vaya! Parece que la bola ya te está afectando, parece que la juventud de ahora no aguanta nada, cuando yo era caballero de…

Joven: .-La bola? Explícate Tito.

Cronos: .-La bola de años que te cargas encima jajajaja.

Joven: .-Mmmm… ya veo, muy gracioso en verdad pero yo tengo un juego mucho mejor. Es más juguemos al abuelo y yo, yo soy yo y tu el abuelo jajaja.

Cronos: .-Siempre con tus comentarios fuera de lugar, pero escúchame una cosa mocoso mocosa o lo que seas no porque yo sea…

No pudo completar la frase al ver como el chicho con quien conversaba hasta hace unos segundos golpeaba de lleno contra el húmedo piso adoquinado, el golpe en la cabeza del muchacho lo había dejado inconsciente y ante la mirada atónita del dios del tiempo la sangre del muchacho mesclada con el agua de la lluvia teñía de rojo el camino bajo sus pies; Cronos se había quedado de piedra al contemplar tal escena, nunca pensó que la persona frente a él estuviera herida y menos tan gravemente, el miedo de perder a ese ser tan querido para él se hacía presente tanto que le impedía moverse y lo único que llegaba a su mente eran las imágenes de los momentos vividos a su lado desde que era un bebé.

.-Adkiiiiiiiii!

Aquel grito y el sonido de unos pasos a toda velocidad chocando con la lluvia fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes de dos tremendas bofetadas dieran de lleno a ambos lados de su rostro, aquella voz profunda y varonil la conocía a la perfección asi como también sabia del carácter del hombre a la que le pertenecía, por ello no replico simplemente se limito a bajar su cabeza arrepentido y recibir el castigo merecido por no saber cuidar a la razón de su existencia. Un puñetazo dio de lleno contra su vientre, aquel que alguna vez le sirviera de refugio a su amado hijo y de donde fuera arrancado por Urano para después desaparecerlo; un golpe más dio de lleno contra su quijada y lo lanzo de espaldas contra el piso pero no por eso detuvo la golpiza el padre de su hijo.

Hiperión: .-Por favor ya basta! Deja de estar haciendo estupideces, se lo que duele verle de esta manera y que tienes miedo de que muera pero se consciente de que Cronos siente lo mismo que tu, lo más importante ahora es curar sus heridas.

Terminando de decir esto el peli rojo tomo al joven en brazos y se dirigió con el rumbo a la mansión mientras los dos dioses le miraban examinando sus palabras; Hiperión tenía razón esa persona que yacía herida e inconsciente era muy importante para ambos, quizás había sido un error el que estuvieran juntos esa noche pero algo bueno había salido de ese pasional encuentro y prueba de ello era aquel ángel que estaba dentro de la casa. Qué pensaría su pequeño de la escena que acaban de armar hacia un instante? Como era que en tan solo un segundo habían cambiado los papeles? Que pasaría ahora con la salud de su pequeño ángel?

Cronos: .-Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme y me merezco cada golpe que me diste y mucho más por no haberlo cuidado, no es disculpa pero a decir verdad no me di cuenta yo…

.-Basta, es suficiente! Quien debe disculparse contigo soy yo, no debí actuar de esa manera; tenia tanto miedo de perderlo como cuando…

Cronos: .-A decir verdad yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, lo más probable es que si hubieras sido tu ya no estarías con vida…No podría decirte que el habernos acostado aquel día fue del todo malo Erebo, pero sabes…no me arrepiento…lo perdimos es cierto pero estuvo ahí y…

Erebo: .-Si, es verdad físicamente no estuvo con nosotros, pero su recuerdo aún vive en esa criatura y en nuestros corazones. Espero que lo hagamos mejor esta vez…

Cronos: .-Y hablando de hacer mejor las cosas, ya le dijiste que eres su padre?

Erebo: .-No aun, Tanatos siempre ha querido decírselo pero yo aun no estoy listo.

Cronos: .-Es mejor que no pierdas más tiempo acuérdate lo que paso la ultima vez… Pero dime que se siente poder al lado de un hijo y verlo crecer?

Erebo: .-Supongo que lo mismo que sentiste tu cuando te dijeron que eras abuelo.

Cronos: .-iiiiaaa! Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo, eso te queda mejor a ti hielo, prefiero el adjetivo de papá-Cronos o padre ilustrísimo o simplemente Croni incluso tito como me llama ahora suena mejor que abuelo.

Erebo: .-Padre ilustrísimo? Enserio? Ya ni Urano o el esposo de Gaia. Pues a mí no me molestaría que me llamaran abuelo aun siendo joven, lo que me recuerda si sabias que tito es un apocope de abuelito?

Cronos: .-Apoco-qué? Espera, tito es lo mismo que abuelito? Noooooooo!

Erebo: .-No veo de que te quejas, siempre has tenido muchos nietos.


	15. Chapter 15 Compensación de la perdida

Por más que lo intentaba no podía bajar la fiebre de Adki el cual ya comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, el costado izquierdo de cuerpo a la altura de la cintura había un profundo corte y dada la palidez del muchacho Hiperión suponía que había perdido mucha más sangre de la que había visto en el asfalto. Todos los presentes eran divinidades pero no podían hacer nada que no fuera esperar, pese a sus grandes poderes y que su pequeño poseía también algo de su sangre divina no era suficiente como para sanar sus heridas.

Hiperión: .-Me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

Erebo: .-Supongo que por ahora solo nos queda esperar y rogar que nuestro niño salga de esta.

Cronos: .-No es justo! Como demonios fue que paso esto? No, no, no y no. No lo acepto no aceptare perderlo a él no me oyen.

Hiperión: .-Cálmate hermano, Erebo tiene razón aun con nuestros grandes poderes no podemos ayudarlo es…

Cronos: .-Tu cállate! maldito arrastrado, conformista, derrotista, pusilánime, mal hermano y medico de porra!

Hiperión: .-Quien te crees que eres para insultarme de ese modo anciano!

Cronos: .-A quien le estas llamando anciano soquete!

Hiperión: .-A ti abuelo! Ve a jugar con tu millón y medio de nietos y acomódate bien la dentadura postiza que hasta acá suena!

Erebo: .-Ya basta cállense los dos! Este no es momento para sus estupideces, deberíamos pensar una forma para ayudar a Adki.

Hiperión: .-Tienes razón, estamos dejando de lado a mi sobrino que es lo más importante por ahora.

Cronos: .-Como siempre te he vuelto aganar hermano mayor!

Erebo: .-Lo que en realidad quisiera saber es, porque lo hizo?

Cronos: .-Estas diciendo que el mismo se hirió y lo hizo deliberadamente?

Hiperión: .-Sin comentarios hermano, tu graaaan inteligencia me tiene anonadado. (Léase el sarcasmo)

Cronos: .-?!

No recordaba nada después de que Athena le había atravesado el pecho con el báculo que sostenía, ahora estaba bajo la sombra de un frondoso roble escuchando el trinar de los pajarillos mientras el viento movía suavemente los negros mechones de su cabello y el aroma a rosas que se fundía con la brisa inundaba sus sentidos, sin duda laguna era algo muy nostálgico para él aunque nunca en su vida se hubiera encontrado en un lugar asi ni siquiera en los elíseos.

Voz misteriosa: .-Duncan…Amor mío!

Una voz misteriosa se dejo escuchar en el murmullo del viento al mismo tiempo en que su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho, algo en su interior se removió cambiando la perspectiva de lo que veía y sentía en ese momento acaso podía ser ese sentimiento al que los humanos llamaban felicidad?, y desde cuando él podía sentir esas emociones tan ajenas de las que solo había oído hablar, seria porque en verdad las había sentido alguna vez? imposible eso no podía ser si era el dios del inframundo y aborrecía completamente a los humanos tan frágiles, tan insignificantes, tan…

Voz de niño: .-Papi!

Si la voz de aquel hombre lo había desconcertado un poco, la vocecita del niño había logrado descolocarlo por completo; una melodía familiar se hacía presente en el jardín donde se encontraba, cerro sus ojos deleitándose con aquel dulce sonido mientras un tierno beso se planto en sus labios, el cual correspondió casi al instante sin saber por qué; abrió sus ojos lentamente después de ese breve contacto para encontrarse con unas hermosas esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente."Lacie" fue el nombre que salió de los labios del dios de los muertos al contemplar el rosto sonriente delante de él, como era posible que aquel mortal que había elegido para ser su recipiente se encontrara en ese lugar?, porque el color de su cabello y sus ropas eran diferentes?, donde estaban? Era todo una trampa?, Porque lo había llamado Lacie?

Lacie: .-Duncan, mi amado esposo te he extraño tanto, perdón quise decir que te hemos extrañado tanto.

Hades: .-Duncan? Amado esposo? Te hemos? Basta de juegos estúpido humano, no voy a…

Lacie: .-Lo lamento Duncan! perdóname por no haberte dicho, por haberme llevado conmigo a nuestro bebé aquella vez.

Lacie había pronunciado estas palabras en medio del llanto y la amargura que solo un padre que ha perdido un hijo puede tener, lo dicho anteriormente por aquel joven hizo eco en el corazón de Hades mientras los recuerdos de la vida al lado de aquel chico se hacían presentes. Un hijo, lo que tanto había deseado y la más grande prueba de amor que Edén le había dado se lo habían arrebato junto al amor de su vida, todo este tiempo estuvo luchando contra Athena sin recordar el motivo de aquella guerra y ahora que finalmente había venido a su mente el motivo otra poderosa razón acrecentaba su odio y su rencor contra esa maldita bruja que tenia por sobrina.

Hades: .-Edén porque…si tu estas…yo?

Lacie: .-No, Duncan Nightray no estás muerto…todavía.

Hades: .-Lacie yo…

Lacie: .-Se que eres Hades el dios del inframundo, también se que intentaste por todos los medios revivirme incluso después que condena como mortal fue purgada.

Hades: .-Te juro que lo intente por todos los medios hasta que mi memoria…

Lacie: .-Lo sé, tranquilo fui yo quien borro tus recuerdos, sabía que al no poder revivirme utilizarías el megas depranon para quitarte la vida me hubiera gustado tanto poder hacerte olvidar aquella estúpida pelea.

Hades: .-Que! Como es que tu… Edén por favor déjame abrazarte, déjame quedarme aquí contigo en este lugar.

Lacie: .-Me temo que eso no es posible, yo no soy real solamente soy un fragmento. Estoy aquí para revelarte quien fue Edén Lacie y ayudarte a salvar a nuestro hijo y a Shun Kido mi primera, única y ultima reencarnación permitida.


	16. Chapter 16 Confesiones Tragedia

Hades:

.-Desde aquel día en que cerraste para siempre tus ojos a la luz, no he parado de buscarte. Recorrí la bastedad del inframundo y los campos elíseos en busca de tu alma, incluso aun después de ser sellado por Athena te busque con mi cosmos en el resto del universo día tras día y año tras año sin encontrarte amormío. Dime porque después de haberte ocultado tanto vuelves ahora y de tal manera, que cosa pude haber hecho para haberme ganado tu desprecio; porque, porque, porque! Todo este tiempo que he estado lejos de ti ha sido un infierno, no importaba cuantas veces es muriera mi cuerpo mortal jamás había podido ir a donde tú te encontrabas…yo…yo…Edén, amor mío lo-sien-tú… yo no…

Lacie:

.-Esta bien Hades! No había nada que pudiéramos hacer, no te niego que me hubiera gustado poder quedarme un poco más contigo y…, pero mi tiempo de partir había llegado. Sabes.. a mí también me hubiera gustado poder encontrarte después de la muerte, pero las circunstancias en las que vi envuelto antes de morir no me permitían ir a tu reino, pero aun asi desde el lugar en que me encontraba podía verte; incluso se me permitió quedarme aquel día un poco más en la tierra.

Aunque ni tu ni el resto de los presentes se percataron de mi presencia yo pude contemplar aquel amargo momento en el que sostenías mi cuerpo sin vida bajo el árbol donde nos conocimos, los funerales de Pandora y mío donde tuviste la delicadeza de colocar aquel hermoso rosario que yo tanto amaba, también estuve presente esa misma noche en nuestros aposentos cuando por más que te pedí y te suplique con lagrimas en los ojos que no lo hicieras aun asi decidiste quitarte la vida.

**Flash back:**

Justo después de que Duncan tomara en sus brazos los restos ensangrentados de su amado esposo Athena había intentado acercarse al cadáver del muchacho tratando de tocar su hermoso rostro ahora cubierto por el velo de la muerte, sin embargo el grito proferido el dios del inframundo la hizo pararse en seco y abrazarse a si misma mientras las copiosas lagrimas que de sus ojos emergían caían incesantes hasta perderse el verde follaje bajo sus pies:

Duncan: .-Que demonios estas esperando para largarte! A caso no has hecho sufiente daño ya?

Athena: .-Hades yo…por favor tío, yo solo…no sabía que…

Duncan: .-Lárgate ya maldita sea! No me importa tu falso arrepentimiento ni el lazo de sangre que nos une "ESTO ES LA GUERRA ATHENA" me oyes estúpida mocosa "LA GUERRA"

Athena: .-Lo siento Edén, no sabía que eras tú. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme mi querido amigo. (Todo lo dicho en estas líneas es en susurro)

Después de que Athena desapareciera Duncan Nightray pego más a su pecho el joven cuerpo de su esposo, derramaba lágrimas silenciosas mientras contemplaba la sangrienta escena donde su amado y su pequeña cuñada habían perdido la vida. Un pequeño bulto casi imperceptible al tacto podía sentirse en el vientre de Lacie cosa que lo desconcertó bastante podría ser que Edén estuviera embarazado al momento de…; el sonido de algunos hombres acercándose lo distrajo de su cavilaciones y aprovecho para pedir ayuda. Esa misma tarde se estaban ultimando los detalles de los funerales de los amos Lacie y el fiel sirviente de Duncan, el féretro de pandora estaba cerrado dadas las condiciones en que la niña había quedado, el cuerpo Alfons era el que menos daño físico había recibido a simple vista, el cadáver de Edén había sido preparado meticulosamente por su propio esposo quien lo visto con el traje blanco nacarado de su boda y coloco cobre sus manos un hermoso rosario aquel que Lacie siempre llevaba consigo donde quiera que fuera.

Mucha gente había asistido a la ceremonia luctuosa, lo más difícil para él había sido el momento en el que el féretro de su amado fue sepultado pues sabia de antemano que era el adiós definitivo para ese hermoso ángel que había amado más que a nada en toda la eternidad. Cuando todos se fueron dejándolo solo saco del bolsillo de su saco una hermosa caja de música finamente decorada, dio cuerda al mecanismo poniéndola a funcionar para después colarla sobre la fría cruz de metal que se erguía imponente sobre la tumba, sin percatarse que a su lado izquierdo una etérea figura le miraba expectante y con el corazón desgarrado. En la noche de aquel funesto día donde no solo se habían perdido las vidas de los hermanos Lacie y de su joven sirviente de no más de 17 años, también se había enterado de que la gran mayoría de la gente de la casona perdió su vida la tarde de ese día.

Camino con pesadez hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con él, todo en ella se lo recordaba incluso aquella hermosa muñeca que Edén recientemente había comprado aun tenía el aroma de sus suaves y delicadas manos impregnado en ella, pero ya había tomado una decisión y sin importarle nada tomo aquella en cuya empuñadura estaba grabado el símbolo de su familia; primero la sostuvo sobre su cuello hasta que un murmullo en viento llamo su atención, uno que parecía ser la melodiosa voz de Lacie. Ni los murmullos del viento, ni el sonido de la caja musical o la caída al piso de aquella muñeca que tan celosamente era guardada por su dueño pudieron hacerle desistir de su intento por quitarse la vida, por lo que sin más de un solo movimiento enterró aquel estilete tan profundo como pudo en su pecho; aquel liquido color carmín contenido en su cuerpo no tardo mucho en brotar por aquella abertura manchado la ropa y las sabanas de la cama de Duncan, quien había decido seguir a su esposo y profesarle su amor en el mas allá sin importarle que pudiera condenarse con esto. En las sombras de las que era presa la habitación, un joven de melena castaña rojiza y ojos color esmeralda contemplaba angustiado la situación, después de todo no es fácil ver como la persona que más has amado sobre esta tierra decide suicidarse justo frente a tus ojos.

**Fin del flash back.**

Lacie:

.-Me preguntas porque después de tanto tiempo he regresado y en la forma del cuerpo que elegiste para contener tu alma? Regrese como aquel que sería tu reencarnación en esta era para poder verte y sentirte, para poder estar a tu lado de tal forma como la que siempre deseamos y no pudimos lograr. Dime Duncan, no Hades, Sabes lo que es un hijo?

Hades:

.-Un hijo es la prueba de amor más grande entre dos seres que se aman, es una parte importante del ser más importante para uno y por el cual se da la vida. Me hubiera gustado tanto que pudieras seguir viviendo más tiempo y pudiéramos tener hijos y…

Lacie:

.-Tienes razón mi amor, un hijo es aquello que tanto anhelamos pero materializado de otra manera, recuerdas? El poder fundirnos y formar un solo ser; un hijo es algo maravilloso es el amor tangible. A mí también me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos varios y verlos crecer, como tú dices Hades un hijo es lo más importante incluso más que uno mismo y por él se da todo incluso la vida, es por eso que estoy aquí de nuevo o más bien mi reencarnación.

Hades:

.-No entiendo, que tiene que ver esta plática ahora con el que haya decido reencarnarte en este mundo. Porque no lo hiciste antes? Porque hasta ahora me dices que tu y Andrómeda son la misma persona? Acaso tu…

Lacie:

.-Asi es… De hecho, no he venido este mundo solo a verte amor, y no es que no quisiera venir antes, es solo que no se había permitido pero no por eso deje de pensar en ti todo este tiempo. "YO HE VENIDO AQUÍ A MORIR DE NUEVO"

Hades: .-No entiendo, en verdad que no entiendo nada. Porque me dices que has vuelto a este mundo solo para morir? Donde has estado todo este tiempo, quien no te permitía venir?

Lacie: .-Parece que aun no las entendido, "YO HE RENACIDO EN ESTA ESPOCA PARA MORIR EN LUGAR DE NUESTRO HIJO".

Hades: .-Nuestro hijo? Eso no puede ser! Tenias muy poco tiempo de embarazo, y en aquella época ambos…

Lacie: .-Ambos morimos es cierto, pero al igual que yo he reencarnado nuestro bebé lo ha hecho también por asi decirlo.

Hades: .-Queee! Cuando?, Cómo?, Donde esta?; quiero verlo y estrecharlo entre mis brazos. Como es, se parece a ti verdad? Como se llama? Es un varón cierto?

Lacie: .- Se la emoción que te causa y las dudas que tienes al respecto mi querido Duncan, pero lamentablemente no puedo responder a todas por ahora. Nuestro bebé está bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero su vida corre un grave peligro y no precisamente a manos de Athena, si no de los otros dioses incluido tu hermano. El tiempo corre y no dispongo de mucho mi energía está por terminarse, después de todo no soy más que un recuerdo, un fragmento de cosmos.

Hades: .-No, no, no! No quiero perderte mi amor, no de nuevo. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para que tú y nuestro pequeño puedan estar a salvo


	17. Chapter 17 EL ataque los juguetes demoni

Shun no podía parar de llorar mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, que significaba todo esto que acaba de ver? Ese bebé… Cuando paso la impresión, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella criatura, rogaba a los dioses que aquello en verdad hubiera pasado pero después de todo era lo más lógico; Un nudo se formo en su garganta al pensar en que Lacie pudiera haber estado embarazo al momento en que fue asesinado, se preguntaba también si Hades sabia de su estado. Se hizo un ovillo sobre el húmedo suelo pensando en todo aquello que había visto y sentido, especialmente en aquella conjetura que armara apenas unos instantes, estaba confundido y no era para menos, pues todo este tiempo estuvo al servicio de aquella que creía una diosa buena y justa que protegía la humanidad y ahora venía a enterarse que era ella quien más había detestado a los hombres a tal punto de haberle dado muerte a una niña inocente. Estaba tan asustado, como le gustaría estar al lado de su hermano y sus amigos junto a ellos se sentía protegido y ahora era tan vulnerable e indefenso como un bebé, en verdad esperaba que todo fuese una pesadilla de la cual pronto pudiera despertar.

Voz de niño: .-Quien eres?

Shun: .-Soy un caballero de Athena, soy Shun Kido de la constelación de Andrómeda.

Voz de niño: .-Quien eres? Quien eres Shun Kido, dímelo? Quien eres?

Aquella voz infantil se movia a su alrededor, repitiendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez, todo este tiempo Shun se había encontrado solo en aquel lugar excepto por los breves momentos con Lacie y el hombre misterioso y eso lo descolo bastante. Ya había respondido esa pregunta varias veces pero aun asi seguían preguntándole quien era? No sabía qué hacer el timbre de voz era por demás irritante y le crispaba los nervios, no entendía el motivo de aquel cuestionamiento ni a que se refería la pregunta exactamente, quizás la pregunta tenía otro enfoque que él no alcanzaba a descifrar.

Voz de niño: .-uhm pobrecillo pareces un conejito asustado.

Shun: .-Quien eres!

VN: .-a, a, ah. Eso lo pregunte yo primero.

Shun: .-Muéstrate, sal de donde quiera que estés!

VN: .-Quien eres, Quien eres Shun?, o mejor dicho Que eres?

Shun: .-No entiendo de qué demonios hablas, ya te he respondido! Quien eres?

Aquella voz no lo dejaba en paz y esto comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba arrodillado con las manos en la cabeza lo único que quería era que ese niño se callara especialmente cuando comenzó a reír de manera incontrolable, aquel timbre agudo de esa risita lastimaba sus oídos de tal forma que sentía como si le taladraran la cabeza, pero aun asi no podía dejar de cuestionarse sobre el significado de aquella pregunta. Otras voces acompañaron a aquella risa, todos diciendo lo mismo y burlándose de él, en verdad que era insoportable asi que decidido decidió levantarse y salir huyendo de aquel lugar, sin embargo al tratar de dar el primer pasó fue arrojado al piso con tal fuerza que al caer sentado se abrió la muñeca izquierda haciéndolo gemir de dolor pero esto era solo el principio; aquellas voces de lo que parecían ser niños comenzaron a agredirlo tanto física como verbalmente sin que el pudiera hacer nada para defenderse en aquella oscuridad, sobra decir que el terror se apodero de él cuando describió que no eran niño sino juguetes muy antiguos y algunos rotos quienes lo estaban atacando en aquella oscuridad.

Juguete 1: .-Jajaja no sabe quién es, no sabe quién es…

Juguetes: .-No sabe quién es, no sabe quién es, no lo sabe jijiji…

Shun: .-Basta, basta, basta! No entiendo de que están hablando, cállense!

Juguete 2: .-Deberíamos tomar esas hermosas esmeraldas, después de todo no ve nada jijiji.

Juguete 1: .-Si, si! Démosle sus ojos al conejito de peluche, él sabrá utilizarlos.

Shun: .-Que? Nooo! No se me acerquen!

Juguetes: .-Yo quiero una mano, yo quiero una pierna, yo quiero la cabeza, yo quiero… yo quiero…

Shun: .-Nooo!

Aquellos monstruos le habían cortado parte del cabello, habían intentado sacarle los ojos y habían lacerado la piel de su cuerpo; por más que intento defenderse no podía hacer nada ni siquiera pudo utilizar su cosmos, era como si no lo tuviera. Aquellos variados muñecos de peluche, muñecos y marionetas tenían la firme intención de matarlo a menos que como le dijo aquel conejo blanco sin ojos, respondiera las preguntas que el resto de los juguetes le hacían y de las cuales siempre parecía darles la respuesta equivocada; un arlequín blandiendo una navaja se acercaba a él peligrosamente mientras se encontraba tirado sobre el piso sin posibilidad de moverse, no sabía cómo era que el resto de aquellos juguetes habían podido inmovilizarlo sin tocarlo más siendo el uno de los santos más poderosos de Athena, su fin estaba cerca podía sentir el filo de aquella arma sobre su pecho y escuchar las risas y gritos de los juguetes clamando porque le sacara el corazón; solo atino a cerrar sus ojos mientras las lagrimas fluían libres por su rostro sin que pudiera controlarlas, era una manera tan vergonzosa para morir en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en su hermano y Hades. Unos gritos desgarradores llegaron a sus oídos forzándolo a levantar la mirada, solo pudo ver una luz en tonos violetas y plata muy hermosa y cálida por alguna razón le traía nostalgia y hacía saltar su corazón de la inmensa alegría que le provocaba; antes de sumirse por completo en la inconsciencia una hermosa voz de niña se hizo presente, al fijar su vista pudo observar en aquella luz una carita sonriente de piel trigueña, unos grandes ojos verde azules almendrados, una pequeña y respingada naricita y un diminuto cuerpecito flotando en la nada ataviado con ropajes victorianos, sin duda la muñeca más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

Muñeca: .-Ya basta! Esta no es manera de tratar a las visitas.

Juguetes: .-Esta enojada, está enojada, Carita está enojada…

Shun: .-Cl-Clarita? Es la-muñeca d-del jardín. Pa-Pandora e-eres tú?


	18. Chapter 18 Adios Clarita

Se encontraba sentado sobre la yerba bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, la fresca acariciaba sus mejillas y jugaba con sus verdes cabellos. De espaldas a él se encontraba un joven de su misma altura, sus cabellos eran negros con destellos rojizos, su tez tan blanca como la de él, portaba unos jeans azul rey, unos convers negros y una camisa roja de manga corta y unos tirantes del mismo color del pantalón. Era como verse de espaldas en un espejo pero vestido de manera diferente, había algo en él muy familiar que le traía a su corazón una inmensa paz y una gran alegría muy similar a la que sintió con aquel hombre misterioso pero sería posible que ese hombre de vestimentas victorianas fuera el joven frente a él.

El viento comenzó a soplar violentamente y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse tomando tientes rojizos y naranjas, un calor abrazador se dejo sentir en su cuerpo al volver la vista al frente pudo contemplar como aquel bosque ardía en llamas sofocantes. La angustia se apodero de él y se incorporo de golpe sintiendo un mareo recorrer su cuerpo que lo hizo precipitarse contra el piso mientras unas aterradoras imágenes inundaban sus sentidos. Pudo observar el rostro acuoso de Saori sosteniendo un pequeño bulto asustada y a Perséfone en la misma situación parecía que estaba acorraladas, a Hades sometido por Zeus, a Seiya tendido en una plancha de lo que parecía se la morgue y a tres dioses desconocidos para él blandiendo una espada al lado de los cuerpos de sus amigos en un charco de sangre.

Volvió a la realidad tras escuchar una melodiosa voz cerca de sus oídos, el trinar de los pajarillos le obligo a recorrer con la vista el lugar percatándose asi de que todo estaba como antes de ser devorado por el fuego e inclusive más hermoso. Un aroma a rosas y a romero llamo su atención, parecía ser despedido por la persona que ahora lo sostenía en brazos, las lagrimas acudieron a los ojos de Andrómeda quien en un impulso rodeo el cuello de aquella persona con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del joven frente a él, estaba tan asustado que incluso después de desaparecer aquellas extrañas visiones aun seguía temblando. La que más le había aterrorizado fue ver su propia muerte a manos de un desconocido del cual solo pudo ver en su mano pálida una daga ensangrentada.

Aquel joven frente a Shun lo había abrazado también y acariciaba la espalda del santo de Athena cariñosamente tratando de consolarlo mientras él también derramaba silenciosas lágrimas que se perdían en el espesor del pasto. Sabia por lo que estaba pasando aquel caballero y sabía también de los sentimientos encontrados y las dudas de su corazón, se sentía culpable por provocarle es te pesar pues fue él quien le causo aquellas visiones pero el tiempo apremiaba y Shun debía salir cuando antes de ese lugar listo para enfrentar la batalla de otro modo perecería sin lugar a dudas incluso podía quedarse atrapado en ese limbo para siempre.

Andrómeda aparto a quien lo acunaba en su pecho con un empujón y retrocedió dos pasos llevándose las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza sin poder contener los espasmos involuntarios de su cuerpo, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta sin poder salir mientras las dudas y los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente provocándole un severo dolor de cabeza. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo pero lentamente comenzó a levantarla inspeccionando a la persona frente a él, cuando pudo llegar a su rostro no podía apartarla de la barbilla de la persona que lo había abrazado lo más que podía ver eran sus labios rosado y jugosos, pronto fue preso de la desesperación y comenzó a gritos con el interrogatorio:

Shun: .-Donde estamos, yo… yo fui atacado y…

Joven: .-Estamos en el mismo lugar donde has estado todo este tiempo.

Shun: .-Como? Si aquí es diferente y los jug…

Joven: -Esta bien, no te molestaran más. Pero eso solo era el principio

Shun: .-El principio de qué? Que es este lugar?

Joven: .-De las grandes pruebas que deberás enfrentar antes de salir de aquí.

Shun: .-No has respondido a mi pregunta?

Joven: .-Este lugar es diferente porque te sentías diferente.

Shun: .-A que te refieres? Quien eres?

Joven: .-Supongo que ya te lo habían dicho pero estamos dentro de ti, claro que no tan literalmente como piensas ni de la manera que su pones.

Shun: .-No entiendo, explícate!

Joven: .-En este lugar descubrirás los hilos rojos que atan y verdades que jamás querrías saber, pero todo esto es por tu bien.

Joven: .-Dime Shun…Quien eres?

Shun: .-Es la misma pregunta que me hicieron aquellos juguetes, y la he contestado muchas veces.

Joven: .-Te equivocas Kido, Has dicho tu nombre y rango pero nada más.

Shun: .-Yo ya he respondido, no entiendo porque me atormentan con eso.

Joven: .-Te equivocas, no has respondido y no puedes responder por que tú mismo no sabes quién eres.

Aquella persona tenía razón ahora que lo analizaba pero como saber quién era, a que se referían con eso y porque preguntaban. Por más que buscaba no podía encontrar la respuesta, aquella cuestión taladraba su cabeza Shun kido era su nombre, era huérfano pero aun tenía a su hermano Ikki, fue adoptado por el señor Kido, entreno duro en la isla de Andrómeda para convertirse en el caballero de Andrómeda que es ahora, tiene varios amigos y ha librado mil batallas; analizaba cada cosa pero aun sentía que estaba muy lejos de la respuesta.

Joven: .-Muy pronto encontraras las respuestas que buscas Shun.

Shun: .-Aun no me has dicho quien eres? Porque no puedo ver tu rostro?

Joven: .-Todo estará bien, no olvides que no estás solo. Todos te apoyamos.

Shun: .-Todos? Hermano, Hades, Seiya, Hyoga, Shyriu (Susurro)

Joven: .-Debes irte Shun, la batalla apenas comienza. Por cierto soy Adki.

La melodía de la caja musical sonó al terminar de decir Adki estas palabras y Shun sintió como el paisaje y el joven frente a él se alejaban cada vez más hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Unas gotas de algún líquido resbalaban por sus mejillas las cuales toco con la yema de sus dedos y se cercioró que se trataban de lagrimas pero no eran suyas. La muñequita que había visto en el jardín cuando fue salvado por el hombre misterioso era quien derrama de sus ojitos amargas lagrimas más cuando vio como Shun abría sus ojos su carita de porcelana resplandeció con una gran sonrisa.

Muñeca: .-Caballero debemos irnos.

Shun: .-Clarita! Que? Pero a donde?

Muñeca: .-Si Shun soy yo. Cuanto me alegra que estés vivo!

Shun: .-Tu m salvaste de los juguetes verdad. Muchas gracias.

Muñeca: .-No me agradezcas todavía, apenas y los perdimos. Debemos huir.

Caminaron ambos entre las penumbras en un absoluto silencio que solo era roto de vez en cuando por el sonido de un goteo chocar contra el liquido del piso. Cuando llegaron a un lugar parcialmente iluminado pudo percatarse que ese goteo constante que los seguía no era por la humedad de sus ropajes o por alguna gotera del techo, (si es que había techo) aquel liquido de color carmesí resbalaba por los ropajes desalineados de la muñequita de 40 cm de altura hasta perderse en el agua bajo sus pies. Ahora que podía observarla a detalle podía darse cuenta de que estaba rota de su hombro izquierdo y su tobillo derecho, su cabello revuelto y en su carita tenía raspones y cortadas de las que también emanaba sangre.

Las voces de los juguetes que anterior mente los habían atacado se dejaban escuchar en las cercanías todo indicaba que muy pronto les darían alcance pero el estaba muy preocupado por las heridas de Clarita, como era posible que una muñeca pudiera sangrar de esta manera? Pero bueno después de vivir tantas cosas en ese lugar porque habría de extrañarse. Preocupado le pregunto a la muñeca por sus heridas, los juguetes estaban demasiado cerca debían salir de ese lugar cuando antes pero Clarita se rehusó pues podía ver a los juguetes a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos.

Clarita: .-Shun quiero que marches de aquí por favor.

Shun: .-No Clara, no puedo dejarte. Peleare hasta el final.

Clarita: .-No seas tonto, debes escapar mientras puedas.

Shun: .-No lo hare, voy a luchar. Herida no podrás detenerlos.

Clarita: .-Quien dijo que los detendría, solo te daré tiempo de huir.

Los juguetes llegaron donde Shun y la muñeca se en encontraban, avanzaba rápidamente y ambos estaban listos para el ataque pero en un rápido movimiento la muñequita envuelta en una aura azul tomo a Shun del antebrazo lanzándolo lejos mientras ella se adelantaba y salía al encuentro de sus contrincantes. Una mano cubrió la boca de Andrómeda mientras que era llevado al abrigo de las sombras por alguien desconocido desde donde podían contemplar la pelea sin ser vistos.

Clarita pronto aumento su tamaño hasta llegar a la altura de una niña de cinco años y adquirir la apariencia de esta, en su mano blandía una pequeña daga de plata con la que atacaba sin tregua al resto de los juguetes quienes también se habían convertido en niños. La muñequita fue apuñalada por la espalda en primera instancia y después en el estomago, para después recibir decenas de cortes producidos por los estiletes y navajas que el resto de niños que la tenían rodeada.

Shun no pudo contener el llanto al contemplar tan sangrienta escena, por más que forcejeó para liberarse le fue imposible soltarse de aquel agarre. Los juguetes pasaron por delante de él sin notarlo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la distancia, mientras el contemplaba el cuerpo de Clara convulsionarse frente a sus ojos antes de exhalar su ultimo alientos. Hasta que los niños y el eco de sus voces se perdieron en la nada fue liberado y aprovecho para correr hasta la muñeca (ahora niña) quien aun con vida sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Shun: .-Porque! Porque lo hiciste Clarita!

Clara: .-Shun tu también estas herido.

Shun: .-No lo estabas tú también. Hubiera preferido morir en tu lugar.

Clara: .-No Shuny, ella se podría muy triste. Ya no quiero que llore.

Shun: .-No digas nada, conserva tus fuerzas.

Clara: .-Shun, tengo mucho sueño.

Shun: .-No Clarita, no te duermas te lo ruego!

Clara: .-Shuny, las cosas son como debían ser. Yo…

Shun: .-Claritaaa! Nooo!

La niña en brazos de Shun volvió a convertirse en la muñequita que conoció en el jardín para después romperse en mil pedazos los cuales se evaporaron frente a sus ojos. Sentía como si le hubieran arrebato lo más preciado que tenia, una sensación similar a cuando el bebe de Lacie se desvaneció dejando solo una mancha de sangre en sus manos, pero porque? Porque se sentía de esta manera ante la muerte de una muñeca, con aquel bebe podría explicarse pues si él era la reencarnación del Lacie lo lógico era pensar que ese hijo también era suyo. El hombre detrás de él lo abrazo acunándolo en su pecho mientras acariciaba sus cabellos color esmeralda, aquel abrazo era tan cálido y le traía tanta nostalgia a pesar de ser un desconocido, era como abrazar a Adki; un momento podría ese hombre ser Adki?

Shun: .-Porque? Porque murió Clarita?

Hombre: .-Porque asi debían ser las cosas.

Shun: .-pero eso no es justo! Porque me duele tanto, no lo entiendo.

Hombre: .-Es lógico que duela, la querías mucho por lo que representaba.

Shun: .-No entiendo nada! Que representaba, quien es quien se pondrá triste?

Hombre: .-Tu hija, nuestra hija Shun.

Shun: .-Ha-Hades!


	19. Chapter 19 Pandora y el sello misterioso

Hades: .-No, no, no! No quiero perderte mi amor, no de nuevo. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para que tú y nuestro pequeño puedan estar a salvo.

Lacie: .-Querrás decir nuestra pequeña.

Hades: .-Pequeña? Quieres decir que…

Lacie: .-Si… una hermosa niña, se parece mucho a mi pero tiene tus ojos y el candidez de tu padre.

Hades: .-La has visto? Puedo verla? Donde esta?

Niña: .-Señor Hades! Meda tanto gusto saber que está bien.

Solo cuando la niña hablo fue que el dios del inframundo pudo percatarse como se humedecía la pierna de su pantalón con pequeñas lágrimas de la criatura que estaba abrazada a esta. La niña traía un vestido azul cielo de la época victoriana, sus cabellos negros y lacios descendían hasta la mitad de su espalda, su tez era tan pálida como la del emperador oscuro y sus almendrados ojitos color amatista guardaban cierto parecido con los de Con los de cronos. Hades alzo a la niña en sus brazos para perder contemplarla mejor, en verdad tenia cierto parecido con Edén pero también con el dios del tiempo; cuando observo a aquella sonriente muñequita de cabello color chocolate y ojitos azules no pudo evitar romper en llanto al reconocerla _"Hola Clarita" _fue lo primero que escapo de su boca antes de dirigir su atención a la pequeña que le miraba expectante.

Niña: .-Que alegría! En verdad te acordaste de ella.

Hades: .-T-tu… tu eres…tu eres mi…tu eres mi hijita?

Niña: .-No… Yo soy Pandora verdad hermano.

Lacie: .-A si es mi hermosa princesita.

Hades: .-Pero cómo? Si tú eras…Tanatos te…

Pandora: .-Si yo era mayor y Tanatos me mato pero no por lo que tu crees.

Lacie: .-Princesa… Tu se lo pediste no es cierto?

Hades: .-Queee! Como que se lo pidió?

Pandora: .-Perdóneme señor Hades, si se lo pedí pero hay algunas cosas que no le puedo explicar.

El sonido de un golpe hizo a pandora y al dios de los muerto volver la vista hacia Lacie quien se encontraba de rodillas sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre el césped mientras tosía sangre, ambos trataron de acercarse a él quien con un fuerte grito los instaba a alejarse; de la nada aparecieron un sinnúmero de heridas en el cuerpo de Edén de las cuales brotaba sangre a borbotones especialmente de los cortes en su cuello y vientre, por más que Pandora y Hades querían acercársele no podían, no lograban mover ni un musculo pues era como si un campo de fuerza invisible atara sus cuerpos solo podían contemplar aquella desgarradora escena con lagrimas en los ojos mientras le gritaban a su ser amado que no se fuera.

Hades y Pandora: .-Edén!

Lacie: .-Atrás! No se me acerquen!

Pandora: .-Pero hermano…

Lacie: .-He dicho que no! Quédense donde están por favor

Hades: .-Que te pasa mi amor, que tienes?

Lacie: .-El tiempo no espera a nadie Hades, ni siquiera a mí que soy un simple fragmento de…ahhhh!

Pandora: .-Hermano, hermanito por favor no te vayas.

Lacie: .-Hades…. de-debes… s-sa-lir de a-quí y.. ay-yudar a…

Hades: .-Tranquilo Edén, no te esfuerces. Yo te ayudare!

Lacie: .-Me… hub-biera gus-tado p-poder dec-irte qu-qui-en…Ahh!

Pandora: .-Ya basta! No quiero, no quiero, no quiero verte morir!

Lacie: .-Pan-dora… t-te… lo..en-cargo.

Las heridas de Edén mermaban sus fuerzas y de cuando en cuando dejaba escapar un alarido de dolor mientras en sus ojos Hades y pandora podían contemplar cómo se apagan lentamente mientras se le iba la vida nuevamente igual que en aquel día, una herida muy profunda comenzó a aparecer a la altura de su corazón apenas y pudo terminar de recordarle a pandora aquella encomienda tan importante de la cual dependía la vida de muchos antes de desvanecerse en multitud de pequeñas luces azuladas que se elevaban por los cielo perdiéndose entre las ramas de los arboles. No podía creerlo lo había tenido después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él y no pudo de mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba ni siquiera había podido darle un abrazo, otra vez no había podido salvarlo.

Pandora: .-Huele a templo!

Hades: .-A que te refieres? A cual templo?

Pandora: .-Que nunca has ido a una… Olvídalo. Me das la muñeca por favor.

Hades: .-Son dos aromas muy distintos, en verdad es una rara mezcla pero no huele mal.

Pandora: .-Por supuesto que no huele mal, ahora dame la muñeca, vamos tengo prisa y Shun está en problemas.

La palabra clave que hizo recordar que su amado aun estaba a su lado fue el nombre que menciono Pandora, Shun era la reencarnación de Edén físicamente eran parecido y el caballero de Andrómeda tenía algo del carácter también y el Lacie que vio no era otra cosa que un pequeño fragmento de su alma al cual se le había terminado el poco cosmos que lo potenciaba y lo hacía tangible. Sonrió para sí mismo después de entregarle la muñeca a la niña pues se imaginaba la vida junto al santo de Athena, Athena? Eso era el aroma a rosas y romero ya lo conocía antes pues eran las fragancias de dos de los santos de esa maldita bruja; dejo de ver el cielo para encara a esos miserables guerreros que se habían osado escapar de sus dominios más cuán grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarse con un joven que le daba la espalda, vestido de blanco y con su cabello matizado en tonos negros y castaños rojizos que caían grácilmente sobre sus hombros, cuanta paz y nostalgia le traía aquella persona.

Pandora: .-Aquí tienes a Clarita Adki, ya le puse unas gotas de mi sangre como me lo pediste.

Adki: .-Muchas gracias Pandora, has sido una buena niña. Ve a jugar un momento si te necesito yo te llamare después.

Pandora: .-Esta bien Adki! Yo les daré saludos de tu parte. Por favor no te…

Adki: .-Esta bien pequeña, muchas gracias lo tendré en cuenta.

Ante la atónita mira de Hades, aquel joven poso los dedos índice y medio en el esternón, frente y ambos lados del pecho de la muñeca antes de que al soltarla esta flotara por el aire; aquel chico a quien Pandora había llamado Adki encendió su cosmos a la par de un sello de luz azul apareciera bajo de él y la muñeca, el dios del inframundo quedo asombrado pues aquel cosmos era demasiado poderos como para ser de un simple guerrero bajo el mando de los dioses y estaba casi seguro que podía superar el suyo y el de sus hermanos. La muñeca comenzó a moverse parecía ser como si estuviera cobrando vida mientras tres diminutas lucecitas en colores azul, amatista y violeta entraban en donde debería estar su corazón para después tomar forma humana.

Adki: .-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No olvides el puente por favor.

Clarita: .-No te preocupes, todo saldrá como lo deseas.

Adki: .-Vete entonces. Nos veremos después en casa yo me hare cargo del resto.

Clarita: .-Si. Como órdenes.

Aquel sello que se formo sobre el césped consistía de una flor de lis dentro de un circulo, Hades lo conocía bien era un emblema francés muy antiguo que significaba viada, pureza y… maldito caballero era él quien olía romero! La muñeca desapareció de la vista del rey de los muertos al igual que el sello mientras él seguía con sus cavilaciones, aquel aroma seguía intrigándolo por más que se empeñara en negarlo no era común encontrar en Grecia alguien con esa fragancia tan…Cuando giro su cabeza se encontró con unos hermosos ojos turquesas que lo miraban fijamente al observar las facciones del chico retrocedió dos pasos de la impresión y por más que intento no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Hades: .-Tú! Tu eres…

Adki: .-No… no soy yo. Prepárate tienes una misiva que debes cumplir.

Hades: .-Pero cómo es posible, sin embargo las rosas y el romero, especialmente el romero.

Adki: .-No te confundas mi padre es…


	20. Chapter 20 Un mal presentimiento

Adki: .-No te confundas mi padre es…

Antes de que Adki pudiera revelar la identidad de sus padres, la voz de Shun y de algunos infantes inundo el lugar, Hades sentía una opresión en su pecho algo le decía que su pequeño estaba en problemas y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al escuchar los desgarradores gritos de angustia de Andrómeda. La cara inexpresiva de Adki se deformo en una expresión de sorpresa y angustia, instintivamente se llevo una mano a su pecho antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, sus gritos y los de Shun emergían a compás en una extraña sincronía; en medio de sus alaridos y ante la atónita mirada de Hades llamo a Pandora y junto con ella en un az de luz aparecieron dos sujetos que conocía muy bien quienes corrieron para auxiliar al muchacho.

Adki: .-No puede ser Clara aun no ha llegado! Ahhh! Pandora!

Pandora: .-Adki que te pasa?

Sujeto 1: .-Esa voz es de…

Sujeto 2: .-Dios mío no puede ser!

Adki: .-Apártense! Suficiente han hecho ya con ayudarme a poner de pie.

Pandora: .-Que es lo que piensas hacer? Nosotros podemos encargarnos de eso tú…

Adki: .-Te mande llamar para que te encargar de él en mi ausencia no para que me detuvieras!

Sujeto 2: .- A caso has perdido la cabeza! Sabes muy bien el peligro que corres podrías morir.

Sujeto 1: .-Pandora tiene razón nosotros podemos hacerlo, no es necesario que te arriesgues de esa manera.

Adki: .-En verdad se los agradezco pero soy el único que puede ayudarle, además quiero verlo.

El joven muchacho cerró sus ojos y desenvaino la espada que llevaba oculta bajo su gabardina dejándola a un costado de su cuerpo y con la hoja rosando el piso, camino dos pasos hacia el frente y giro a su izquierda antes quedando frene de Hades quien lo miraba expectante, levanto la espada poniéndose en posición defensiva para luego abrir los ojos y dejarse ir sobre el dios de los muertos blandiendo la misma. Cuán grande fue la sorpresa del gobernante del inframundo al ser traspasado por aquel muchacho sintiendo solo un leve estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo y, más aun cuando el chicho cortó el espacio tiempo que los separaba de la dimensión en que Shun se encontraba.

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose saco a Hades de su estupor, cuando alzo la mira pudo contemplar como el cielo comenzaba a desquebrajarse y trozos de la dimensión comenzaba a caer al suelo, lo mismo pasaba con el paisaje de los alrededores sumiendo al emperador oscuro y a sus acompañantes en la oscuridad pero el corte hecho por Adki aun permanecía intacto y luminoso. Hades podía sentir un frio y una soledad muy familiar pero que a pesar de ello le incomodaba a sobremanera, volvió su vista a sus acompañantes mirándolos fijamente, parecía como si les interrogara con la mirada, la primera en tomar la palabra fue la pequeña pandora quien ahora ya tenía su verdadera apariencia.

Pandora: .-Mi señor… No podemos permanecer más en este lugar, se que tiene dudas pero nuestro tiempo se está acabando.

Sujeto 1: .-Debemos aprovechar el portal que nos ha dejado Adki para salir del Tártaro cuando antes.

Sujeto 2: .-Si no lo hacemos corremos el riesgo de quedar atrapados en él y moriríamos absorbidos por este.

Pandora: .-Sus Padres nos están esperando, una vez que lleguemos a casa yo misma me encargare de contestar a sus preguntas.

No podía creerlo, todo este tiempo había estado dentro del Tártaro, como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de ello. Pese a todas sus dudas y asombro opto por seguir a los jóvenes a través de la abertura, cuando por fin pudieron salir de aquella prisión se encontraba en un lugar extraño el cual Hades pensó que podría ser la dimensión donde se encontraba Shun, más al volver la vista atrás pudo constatar que estaban en el inframundo frente a los grandes y pesados portones del Tártaro.

El lugar estaba irreconocible y cubierto por una espesa bruma, a lo lejos podía escuchar colapsar las edificaciones y la agonía de todas las almas que habitaban el inframundo, una oscuridad inusual cubría el cielo del inframundo en tonos rojizos mientras una poderosa cosmoenergia ambigua podía sentirse por todo el lugar la cual retrasaba la inminente destrucción de aquel reino, pero quien podía ser tan poderoso como para retardarlo. Los caballeros y la joven se habían puesto en marcha y de no ser por el llamado de uno de esos sujetos se hubiera quedado varado en aquel lugar absorto en sus pensamientos, _"Apúrate o te dejaremos, bueno para nada" _ sin más Hades se dispuso a correr sin saber a dónde se dirigían con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no era la primera vez que un mortal le llamaba de esa manera y eso le traía muchos recuerdos y si antes dudaba de esos dos ahora después de escuchar ese apelativo confiaba ciegamente en ellos.

Tomaron un atajo gracias al cual habían llegado a la entrada del templo del dios de inframundo y donde se había librado la última batalla contra Athena, aquel lugar parecía estar intacto al igual que él su templo, una vez que estuvieron ahí pudieron ver a lo lejos bajo las escalinatas de la entrada principal aun joven guerrero que conocían muy bien, Andrómeda estaba tendido sobre un charco de sangre completamente inconsciente todos pronunciaron su nombre al mismo tiempo y fue Hades el primero en correr en su auxilio, derramaba lagrimas de impotencia pensando lo peor mientras resonaban una y otra vez las palabras de Lacie en su cabeza "He renacido en esta época para dar la vida a cambio de nuestra hija"

Pandora: .-No lo toques!

La advertencia de Pandora llego demasiado tarde a los oídos de Hades quien cuando apenas poso sus dedos sobre el hombro de Shun cayó de espaldas al piso, con sus ojos abiertos e inexpresivos propios de un cadáver, de sus labios entre abierto un delgado y fino hilo de sangre corría desde la comisura de ellos hasta la barbilla. Uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Pandora se acerco hasta el rey del inframundo observándolo detenidamente, en su rostro pudo percibirse un deje de molestia y como para confirmar poso su mano extendida en el aire elevada solo unos cuantos centímetros sobre el pecho de Hades de la cual emergía una hermosa luz antes de comenzar a moverla como escaneando al emperador oscuro. El hombre retiro la mano en seguida y dio media vuelta quedando nuevamente de frente a sus compañeros, después de cerrar su ojos solo ratifico lo el resto de los presentes ya sabía _"Hades estaba muerto"_


	21. Chapter 21 La resurrección de un ejercit

Adki se encontraba aun inconsciente en su dormitorio, la hemorragia que presentaba se había detenido apenas unos minutos y parecía ahora dormir plácidamente. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las cortinas que bailaban al compas de la fresca briza del viento y una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su pálido rostro la cual se deformo en una mueca de angustia y desesperación después de emitir en un grito _"Papá, padre!"_, sin duda alguna era producto de una pesadilla la misma que había estado teniendo desde hacía algunos años en que sus padres habían muerto y se habían vuelto más recurrentes desde que había sido secuestrado por Hiperion y forzado a utilizar sus poderes para liberar a Cronos.

Una extraña figura oculta en las sombras velaba sus sueños desde una prudente distancia contemplando la belleza de aquella persona recostada sobre el lecho, lagrimas amargas recorrían la faz de aquel hombre en la oscuridad al recordar todo lo que esa criatura había sufrido desde su llegada a este mundo y el cruel destino que le esperaba; aquel ente apretaba sus puños a los costados fuertemente hasta hacerlos sangrar preso de rabia, impotencia y dolor además de la culpa que le embargaba al saberse participe del martirio de aquel pequeño e indefenso ser quien no tenía la culpa de haber nacido lo que es.

El reloj de pie en la sala marco las doce la noche, a la primer campanada un feroz viento comenzó a azotar como nunca la ciudad y el zumbar de las hojas de los arboles podía aterrar hasta el más valiente, una segunda campanada y los rayos surcando el cielo se mezclaban con el sonido del viento; todo era por demás extraños ya que desde la tarde el cielo estaba despejado y muy calmo pero ahora parecía que se le vendría a la ciudad un vendaval.

Era increíble, no había ni una sola nube por el contrario podía apreciarse la belleza de la luna y las estrellas en el firmamento pero aun asi de cuando en cuando uno que otro rayo aparecía en el cielo y un viento tan fuerte como el de un huracán estaba muy presente, esto preocupa a Hiperion quien se encontraba recargado en tronco de un árbol a un costado de la puerta de entrada de la mansión. Cronos también contemplaba el espectáculo desde las escales de la entrada sentado en flor de loto con un tazón de palomitas sobre su regazo y un conejito de trapo a su costado sentado de la misma forma y con una tapita de plástico llena de palomitas.

Cronos: .-Digno de una película de terror, que buena idea tuviste de venir a qui…

Conejito: .- …

Cronos: .-Es mejor que el 3D!

Conejito: .- …

Cronos: .- Debimos traer algo de beber.

Conejito: .- …

Hiperion al escuchar las palabras de su hermano y ver tan curiosa escena no pudo evitar sonreír, al dios del tiempo era como un niño pequeño en casi todo el sentido de la palabra a pesar de ser una de las deidades primigenias más poderosas o toda su descendencia, su pequeño hermano había padecido tanto por culpa de su padre y de esa maldita mujer que asesino a su madre. De cierta forma agradecía el que su madre no hubiera vivido para ver cómo fue destrozado su pequeño tesoro y el infierno que había vivido durante todo ese tiempo. Al recordar todo lo que habían vivido su hermano y él sintió su corazón despedazarse y la mescla de sentimientos encontrados apoderarse de él quizás no pudo hacer mucho por Cronos, por su madre o por aquellos guerreros que fueron exterminados por las ambiciones de Urano, pero al menos pudo recatar a uno de ellos.

Una tercera campanada del reloj y un poderoso cosmos dejo sentirse por todo el lugar, las luces de la residencia se apagaron súbitamente tras la ruptura de las bombillas dejando todo en penumbras, las tres deidades comenzaron a alarmarse y por instinto se dirigieron a la habitación que ocupaba el más joven de los que habitaban en esa casa. Estaban a punto de llegar al final de las escaleras cuando todo aquello hecho de cristal empezó a estallar comenzando por las ventanas dejando a Erebo, Hiperion y Cronos perplejos. Frente a ellos aparecieron cinco figuras de las cuales tres de ellas les eran familiares, en el gran salón frente a las escaleras aparecieron más de 17 hombres y otros tantos más en las afueras de la mansión, entre los cuales se encontraban los hombres de Hades y los de Athena.

Cronos hizo caso omiso de la situación y tras esquivar corriendo a las cinco figuras al final de la escalera llego hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Adki frente a la cual se encontraba Seiya con la estrella de luz refulgiendo en su frente pero inmóvil e impávido como siempre. _"No entres"_ escucho a sus espaldas y sin importarle nada de un empujón aparto al Pegaso de la puerta y entro a la habitación de golpe aun con el conejito de tela en mano. Pudo observar a su peño bebé como él lo llamaba envuelto en un campo de luz violeta flotando por los aires sobre la cama, sus heridas habían vuelto a abrirse y algunas nuevas habían aparecido.

El color de cabello de Adki, sus ropas, el color de su piel y de sus ojos habían cambiado; de golpe se incorporo en el aire quedando de pie en medio de la habitación, su pijama color lavanda era ahora una túnica purpura casi negra con apliques color plata, casi todas sus heridas habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro pero de sus ojos corrían lagrimas color carmesí al igual que el liquido que escapaba por los profundos cortes en sus muñecas. La escena era aterradora y a la vez demasiado dolorosa para cualquiera que conocía al pequeño; el dios del tiempo solto el pequeño de tela y cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras copiosas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, parecía indicar que el momento que más temían había llegado.


	22. Chapter 22 Tormentoso pasado

Hades: .-Shun, Shun! Que? Pero donde demonios estoy!

Adki: .-En el limbo o si quieres puedes llamarlo abismo.

Hades: .-Tu… tu eres el joven que estaba con Pandora, el que me traspaso cuando se abrió la fisura.

Adki: .-Asi es. Puedes llamarme Adki si te parece.

Este mundo podría considerarse como el lugar donde el alma, el cosmos, lamente y el corazón se conectan; la verdadera esencia de tu ser se encuentra en este lugar donde no existe el tiempo ni el espacio, todo lo que se encuentra aquí es producto de la revolución en tu interior es por eso que lo ves puede ser y no ser a la vez. Como ya te lo había dicho antes este lugar es un libo y a pesar de ser tu mundo interior puedes lastimarte, sentir y morir si no tienes cuidado.

Hades… al tocar el cuerpo de Shun caíste fulminado y fuiste arrojado a este lugar muy cercano a donde se encuentra el caballero de Andrómeda, en teoría…. Estas muerto; mi caso por el contrario, es muy diferente al tuyo o al de Shun puesto que yo ni estoy muerto ni estoy vivo digamos que es un estado medio por ello puedo moverme con facilidad por cualquier dimensión de vida o muerte. La principal batalla de ustedes se librara en este lugar y eso solo es la antesala de un enfrentamiento que dará en el mundo de los vivos y en el Olimpo.

Dijiste que no querías que Shun y tu hija murieran, pero lamento decirte que de seguir con la actitud que tienes no podrás evitarlo y tu familia pagara de nuevo con su vida por tus pecados como hace más de 200 años. Existen muchos secretos celosamente guardados desde la era de Gea y que muy pronto te serán revelados pero para ello debes estar preparado un mínimo error que cometas por tus impulsos y tu falta de juicio podría costar demasiado y no me refiero solamente a las vidas que pudieran perderse.

Señor Hades es largo el camino que debe recorrer y muchas las adversidades que debe sortear en su camino, nunca claudique y piense bien antes de actuar yo estoy seguro de que usted y Shun podrán salir adelante. Debe darse prisa, Shun está en problemas, ya he enviado a alguien para que lo ayude y no sé si pueda llegar a tiempo. Cuando encuentre a Kido…

Los gritos de Shun se hicieron presentes en aquel lugar impidiendo a Adki terminar su frase, cuando la voz de la muñeca se hizo presente el muchacho desapareció dejando solo a Hades en la oscuridad meditando sus palabras. Todo era por demás complicado y demasiado difícil de creer pero si quería salvarlos debía hacer lo que el joven le pedía.

Adki que chico tan más raro, incluso su nombre era poco común quizás un diminutivo de su verdadero nombre y además se veía demasiado joven; no sabía porque pero confiaba en él a pesar de ser un completo extraño pese a las facciones familiares de rostro, del aroma a romero y rosas que portaba en aquel jardín ya no quedaba nada. Recordaba como en primera instancia lo asocio a uno de los santos de Athena y a uno de los acompañantes de Pandora en el inframundo pero cuando contemplo aquellos poderes propios de los dioses no pudo evitar pensar que era el hijo de Perséfone y si lo fuera porque querría ayudarlo a él, porque después de la traición de su madre no podía odiarlo y porque aquellas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo cuando estaba cerca.

Unas risas llamaron su atención en la oscuridad que ce cernía delante de él por lo que comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a ella. En un instante la escena cambio, ya no se encontraba en abismo sino que se encontraba en la tierra tiempo antes de que fuera poblada por los humanos, algunos niños jugaban feliz mente era de ellos las risas que escuchaban, en ellos pudo reconocer a Hiperion, Océano, Rea y Mnemosine; entre los jóvenes y adulto que se encontraban en aquel lugar pudo ver a Erebo, Nix, Gea, Urano y a Ponto.

Todo parecía una típica escena familiar incluso podía ver a Gea embarazada seguramente de su padre, cuando los niños y los jóvenes se alejaron dejando solos a Gea y Urano, este ultimo intentaba por todos los medios de convencer a Gea de acostarse con él sin embargo esta se negaba alegando que en su vientre estaba Cronos y podían lastimarlo, el dios del inframundo podía ver en los ojos de la diosa de la tierra el terror que su esposo le provocaba mientras se abrazaba el vientre a modo d protección.

Urano: .-Recuéstate en el piso y quítate la toga!

Gea: .-Urano no por favor! El embarazo está muy avanzado y…

Urano: .-No escuchaste mujer lo que te he ordenado!

Gea: .-Podríamos lastimar a nuestro hijo, por favor Urano n…

Urano: .-Maldita sea Gea! Tienes muchos correteando por este universo.

Después de unos minutos en silencio y de algunos forcejeos donde el dios del cielo estrellado consiguió arrebatarle a Gea sus vestiduras, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el rostro de Urano y abrió su vientre en un rápido movimiento despojándola de su hijo no nato para después comenzar a violarla salvajemente sin importarle el llanto y las suplicas de su esposa. Hades contemplaba todo con angustia y rabia contenida, la vista no se apartaba del pequeño cuerpecito de su padre bañado en sangre el cual no se movía ni parecía respirar y aun con el cordón umbilical en su pequeño abdomen.

Urano había violado a Gea infinidad de veces incluso cuando esta había caído en la inconsciencia, cuando Ponto regresaba para comunicarle a su herma de su regreso al templo el dios del cielo estrellado salió a su encuentro impidiéndole ayudar a su hermana inconsciente o a su pequeño sobrino. Todo indicaba que Gea no había satisfecho el deseo de Urano por completo y eso lo supo Pontos cuando lo llevo a una cascada lejana a ese lugar, no había nada que la antigua deidad del mar pudiera hacer para evitar lo que estaba por ocurrir, por más odio que le tuviera a su cuñado y las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza debía contenerse por Erebo.

Erebo era un joven hermoso de cabello oscuro y brillante como la noche, de tez pálida y ojos color turquesa, su cuerpo a pesar de su edad estaba bien formado y aun cuando no le cambiase la voz todavía era la mejor de las melodías. Urano estaba fascinado con el pequeño y lo que más anhelaba era poseerlo, quizás por eso desde que el niño nació su deseo se volvió incontrolable y lo desahogaba con la primera persona que tuviera que estuviera a su lado, en este caso Gea.

Pontos: .-Urano, que es lo que piensas hacerme.

Urano: .-Pontos, Pontos, Pontos. Ya deberías saber la respuesta.

Pontos: .-Porque Urano, porq…

Urano: .-Ya déjate de estupideces! Eres tu o tu hijo, escoge!

Pontos cerró los ojos resignado, no podía permitir que Erebo sufriera lo mismo que él, si bien el niño no tenía la culpa de ser concebido de aquella forma tan cruel no por eso significaba que Pontos no lo amara o no le hubiera alegrado su llega. Urano despojo de su túnica azul rey y lazo de plata a pontos y luego comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con una mirada lujuriosa antes de recostarlo sobre el césped, se recostó sobre el cuerpo del dios del mar y comenzó a lamer sus pezones mientras le acariciaba los costados de su cuerpo con las manos; en verdad Urano parecía gozar con cada roce incluso podía decirse que era delicado con Pontos cosa que distaba mucho de la primera vez cuando su virginidad fue arrebatada a la fuerza.

Urano: .-Dime que me amas!

Pontos: .-Queee! Porque…yo… no estás loco no voy a decírtelo!

Urano: .-Pontos no te lo estoy pidiendo…Te lo estoy ordenando!

Pontos: .-Ahhhh!

Tan solo después de unas breves caricias y sin preparación alguna Urano lo había penetrado y casi de inmediato comenzó con las embestidas desgarrando al dios del mar en su interior y haciéndolo sangrar entre sus piernas. Cuando salió de él un hilo de semen y sangre escurría desde su entrada y los moretones en sus caderas eran más que evidentes, fue forzado a limpiar de Urano la misma mezcla que escurría desde su interior al practicarle sexo oral para después ser violado en diferentes posiciones varias veces más.

Hades veía a su abuela inconsciente y a su padre igual, incluso parecía como si no respiraran pero que no se suponía que los dioses eran inmortales. Giro su cabeza al escuchar de nuevo aquellas risitas, las cuales se apagaron cuando los infantes contemplaron aquella desgarradora escena; el primero en actuar fue Erebo quien corrió hacia cronos y lo acuno en sus brazos mientras su ojos se cristalizaban al contemplarlo, Hiperion y Mnemosine acudieron en ayuda de Gea, Océano salió en busca de su padre y Rea solo sonrío para después de alejarse de aquel lugar estallar en sonoras carcajadas

El dios del inframundo no podía creer la reacción de su madre menos cuando esta espeto un _"se lo merecían"_, todo parecía indicar que había heredado la crueldad de Urano o quizás solo estaba molesta con su abuela por algo y siendo niña se le había hecho fácil decir aquella sandez pero pronto el emperador oscuro se daría cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Rea. Un aroma my peculiar lleno el ambiente a la par de una cálida cosmoenergia que lo relajaba dándole una sensación de protección y paz, inmediatamente aparto la vista se su madre y la volvió a donde se encontraban su padre y el resto de las pequeñas deidades topándose con unos niños d años investidos con túnicas blancas en detalles dorados. El más pequeño se acerco a Erebo y acaricio al infante en sus brazos, luego de juntar sus dedos índice y pulgar llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca del infante derramando una gota de sangre en el interior de su boquita, lo mismo hizo el otro pequeño que le acompañaba para después ambos posar sus manitas sobre el pecho de Cronos y Gea mientras de ellas emanaba un extraño resplandor.

Los cuerpos del infante y su joven madre comenzaron a convulsionar mientas en su pecho a la altura de su corazón se formaba un sello luminoso que Hades conocía muy bien, cuando este hubo desaparecido las heridas y la sangre de aquellos seres que el señor de los muertos tanto amaba desaparecieron mientras el llanto del bebé que sostenía Erebo rompió el silencio clamando por su madre quien con lagrimas en los ojos se apresuro a tomarlo.

Antes de que los niños desaparecieran les hicieron una aclaración a las deidades presentes: _"Ustedes son seres superiores muy poderos, no están exentos de la muerte. No podemos interceder más por ustedes. Gaia nuestra deuda esta saldada"_los cuerpos de los infantes fueron cubiertos por una intensa luz blanca que se elevo cual rayo hacia el cielo dejando caer una pluma blanca hacia la tierra como único vestigio de su presencia. Hiperion tomo aquella pluma y la guardo entre sus ropas para después dirigir una última mirada al cielo esperando poder ver a aquellos niños cuando regresara con su madre y sus hermanos a su templo en el firmamento.


	23. Chapter 23 Una luz en la oscuridad

Después de Pontos fuera violado infinidad de veces por Urano desde que aquel día en que Cronos y Gea casi mueren, en su vientre se había gestado un hijo como recordatorio de aquella agresión. Pontos no culpaba a la criatura pues al igual que Erebo no tenía la culpa de la manera en que había sido concebida y por lo menos el dios del cielo estrellado no lo tocaría mientras estuviese en ese estado.

El rey del inframundo contemplaba atónico aquellas escenas sin entender lo que significaban o el porqué las veía en ese lugar hasta que el eco de unos sollozos inundó el lugar disipando aquellos recuerdos como bruma en aquella oscuridad. Desorientado emprendió la búsqueda de aquel llanto el cual se intensificaba a medida que avanzaba haciéndose cada vez más claras las palabras que algún infante balbuceaba.

.-No dejes muera, por favor no dejes que muera!

Hades: .-Donde estas, quien eres? Muéstrate!

.-No dejes que muera, por favor te lo suplico no dejes que muera!

Cuando termino de pronunciar aquella voz estas palabras escucho claramente sobre su cabeza la voz de una niña similar a la de pandora pidiéndole a Shun que escapara mientras ella hacía tiempo para que se adelantara, si bien aquellas palabras de la niña lo hicieron tensarse imaginando el posible escenario al que su pequeño se enfrentaba la negativa de este lo lleno de angustia y desesperación. Debía encontrar la manera de salir de allí y rápido si es que quería salvarlo, no podía perderlo de nuevo, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba salida alguna de aquella oscuridad y eso comenzaba a frustrarlo.

Hades: .- Maldita sea! Como demonios salgo de este agujero!

Hombre: .-Para salir de aquí debes pagar el precio.

Hades: .-Quien eres? De qué precio estás hablando?

Hombre: .-Mata o Muere.

Aquella extraña voz le había dicho aquello que el mismo le repetía a sus guerreros y que él mismo no era capaz de cumplir, _"Mata o muere"_ no entendía el significado de aquellas palabras más todo cambio cuando frente a él apareció una pequeña niña arrodillada y con las manitas entrelazadas en su pecho a modo de oración de poco más de un año de edad; la criatura era hermosa y fascinante para el dios del inframundo quien embrujado por su ternura moría en deseos de abrazarla olvidándose por unos segundos de su amado Shun hasta que la dulce vocecita de la pequeña lo saco de su estupor.

Niña: .-Sálvalo Papi.

Hades: .-No-puede-ser! Hija? Hijaaa!

No pudo contener su emoción al escuchar estas palabras, en un principio retrocedió por reflejo un tanto incrédulo de lo que escuchaba más cuando la pequeña alzo sus parpados dejando ver aquellas hermosas esmeraldas con aquel brillo tan particular que solo Lacie poseía, su corazón dio un salto de alegría dentro de su pecho y corrió desesperado la poca distancia que lo separaba de su hija estrechándola entre sus brazos lleno de regocijo. Aquella alegría que lo inundaba al tener a su bebé por fin en brazos fue opacada por las palabras de niña y los gritos de Shun en la lejanía deformando aquella sonrisa de antaño en una mueca de profundo dolor y agonía.

Niña: .-Mátame papi.

Hades: .-Que!

Niña: .-Si no me matas no podrás salvar a mi papito Shun.

Hades: .-Nooo! Por favor no me pidas eso hija. Debe haber otra forma.

Niña: .-Mata o muere Hades! Igual lo veras vivo o muerto jajaja!

Cuando Shun identifico la voz de Hades a sus espaldas giro violentamente dispuesto a abrazarlo más cuando al fin estuvo de frente a él pudo ver como su etérea figura se desvanecía dedicándole una triste sonrisa y amargas palabras de despedida dejando al santo de Athena sumido en la tristeza y la soledad.

Hades: .-Sé valiente y nunca olvides que te amo. Adiós Shun.

Andrómeda camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que el cansancio y las heridas hicieron mella en el obligándolo a detener su avance, tomo asiento el suelo donde la neblina y el inclemente frio eran su único cobijo, no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí mismo y romper en llanto mientras se abandonaba lentamente a los brazos de Morfeo. Quizás todo lo que había vivido era una pesadilla y si dormía dentro de ella podría despertar en su habitación recibiendo un abrazo de su amado hermano, se sentía tan solo y tan asustado lo único que quería era que todo terminara y poder llevar una vida como un joven normal.

No supo en qué momento se quedo dormido, sin embargo una extraña melodía lo saco de su ensueño a la par de un cálido abrazo que lo reconfortaba y lo hacía sentirse protegido, esta melodía era diferente a la que ya había escuchado antes cuando conoció a Lacie, el sonido de aquellas peculiares notas no parecía provenir de ningún instrumento por él conocido incluso a sus oídos era un tanto macabro.

Preso del pánico su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, se reprochaba mentalmente por haberse quedado dormido pues a pesar de la sensación agradable que aquella persona le transmitía no podía confiarse. Intento en vano zafarse de aquel agarre, a causa del frio y la somnolencia su cuerpo estaba entumecido y no podría dar batalla al enemigo, después de algunos forcejeos logro apartar algunos centímetros al individuo que lo sujetaba como para ver su rostro.

Shun: .-No puede ser! En verdad eres tú?

Los ojos de Andrómeda se humedecieron y nuevamente se dejo acunar por este mientras aquel sonido estridente aumentaba su volumen estremeciéndolo cada vez más, ahora estaba seguro que esos malditos juguetes lo enfrentarían.

Kanon: .-Maldita sea nos encontró!

Shun: .-Que pasa Kanon?

Kanon: .-Escúchame bien Shun, no confíes en ninguno de tus amigos, ni siquiera Athena.

Shun: .-Porque, quien nos encontró?

Voz: .-Entrégamelo, dame a ese muchacho y salvaras tu vida!

Kanon: .-Imbécil! Acaso crees que entregaría a mi hijo solo para salvarme el cuello.

Shun: .-S-su… hijo!

Kanon se incorporo al escuchar la petición de aquel ente invisible, tomo a Shun quien estaba en shock al escuchar la confesión del santo de géminis y lo arrojo a sus espaldas antes de lanzarse al ataque sin su armadura. Antes de llegar a donde se escondía el enemigo una luz en color ámbar cubrió el cuerpo del menor de los gemelos, la cual le proporciono una extraña vestimenta blanca con aplicaciones del mismo tono ambarino además de armamento; antes perderse entre las sombras se detuvo a medio camino tomando un posición defensiva como prevención para cualquier ataque y giro su cabeza para contemplar quizás por última vez y darle unas palabras antes de su despedida, mientras amargas lagrimas brotaban cual cascada de su ojos como si supiera que en verdad nunca más lo vería.

Kanon: .-Busca a tu Camus y a Erebo, diles que nos han encontrado. No tardaran en ayudarte a escapar de aquí.

Shun: .-Kanon yo…

Kanon: .-No te pido que llames padre porque no lo merezco, lo único que te pido es que no olvides que los amo a ti y a tus hermanos. Adiós…hijo.

Shun: .-Kanooon!

El caballero de géminis no espero la respuesta de Andrómeda, al terminar de despedirse y dirigirle una última mirada a su vástago emprendió su marcha rumbo a donde asechaba aquella presencia enemiga dejando en Shun multitud de dudas y sentimientos encontrados con aquella fuerte declaración. A la distancia se podía escuchar el chocar de algunas espadas y algunos cuantos gritos de los cuales Kanon era el protagonista en las penumbras hasta que una brillante luz refulgió a la distancia elevándose en forma de hilo, para después desaparecer dejando todo en absoluto silencio.

Algo en su interior parecía llamarle, podía sentir una opresión en su pecho y un inmenso poder envolviéndolo haciéndolo sentir como si flotara en el espacio y como una enorme paz que lo invadía. Cerró sus ojos mientras sus manos aun seguían en su pecho dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras olvidándose del resto, una de sus manos abandono su pecho y se dirigió al frente hasta chocar con la piel cálida de otra delicada mano, lentamente fue abriendo sus parpados hasta que pudo distinguir con claridad a la persona delante suyo y sin perder el contacto visual repitió la misma acción de algunos instantes atrás con la mano que aun estaba sobre su pecho.

Era como verse en un espejo con ropajes diferentes aunque los ojos de la persona frente a él eran más claros y sus cabellos más opacos las facciones eran muy similares. Una luz en tonos azules y plata envolvió ambos cuerpos elevándolos en aire sin soltar su agarre o apartar sus miradas, era una hermosa danza la que Shun y el joven frente a él sostenían y en la que por unos instantes el tiempo para ambos dejo de correr. En un destello de luz la fisionomía de Shun cambio revelando la de su anterior reencarnación y la del menor tomo aquellas características propias de su verdadero ser a quien los más cercanos llaman cariñosamente Adki.

Shun: .-Otuoto!

Adki: .-Ya es hora, niisan.


	24. Chapter 24 Un encuentro inesperado

Niña: .-Si no me matas no podrás salvar a mi papito Shun.

Hades: .-Nooo! Por favor no me pidas eso hija. Debe haber otra forma.

Niña: .-Mata o muere Hades! Igual lo veras vivo o muerto jajaja!

La espeluznante risa de la criatura fue cortada de tajo un sonoro grito de la misma mientras se retorcía en los brazos del rey del inframundo mientras liquido tibio y espeso comenzó a escapar de su cuerpo. Hades estaba atónito con su rostro desencajado mientras veía a su hija retorcerse de dolor hasta caer inerte en el piso, las lagrimas acudían él de forma incesante mientras contemplaba en shock el cuerpecito pálido en piso sin poder moverse; al levantar la mira en la búsqueda de aquel maldito que fue capaz de arrebatarle a su más preciado tesoro, se topo con unos grandes y hermosos ojos verde mar que lo miraban fijamente con un deje de tristeza.

Para el dios de los muertos era imposible, estaba cara a cara con el amor de su vida y en medio de ellos dos yacía muerta su hija, como había sido capaz Shun de hacer una cosa semejante. La niña en el suelo comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente y una aura negra comenzó a en volverla mientras una extraña voz comenzaba a hablarles, Hades intento tocarla pero un grito de Shun detuvo su acción mientras delgados rayos de luz purpura emergían del aura contra el dios de los muertos filosos como navajas.

Shun: .-No la toques!

Hades: .-Hija, hija! Como fuiste capaz Shun!

Niña: .-Muajajaja! Bien venido, sabía que vendrías por él.

Shun: .-Cuidado Hades!

Aquellos hilos de luz salieron en dirección al emperador oscuro, Shun se planto frente a él y repelió la mayoría con la espada que portaba, sin embargo uno se incrusto en su hombro izquierdo muy cerca de su corazón. Hades estaba sorprendido, pues su pequeño llevaba una vestimenta por demás extraña y el aroma que despedía su cuerpo era totalmente diferente, era como si se tratara de otra persona pero aun asi su alma se regocijaba de verlo aunque ahora por su culpa había sido herido.

El aura purpura se fue disipando lentamente dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo sangre al igual que sus ojos y ataviada con una armadura muy poco común pero que era conocida por los presentes muy bien. Aquella mujer sonrió de forma desafiante y retorcida al contemplar la escena y como el cuerpo del jovencito peli verde decaía mientras se mermaban sus fuerzas, se aproximo a él con paso firme y porte altivo hasta quedar a ambos cuerpos a una corta distancia para luego tomarlo bruscamente de la barbilla con su mano, lo cual duro unos pocos segundos pues Hades se había replegado con Shun en brazos.

Mujer: .-Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí!

Hades: .-No puede ser! Ese cabello rojo, esa mirada sedienta de sangre, esa armadura…

Mujer: .-Vaya! No tienes tan mala memoria después de todo.

Hades: .-Circe!... Qué demonios quieres? Donde esta mi hija? Que le has hecho a Shun?

Circe: .-Jajaja lo que viste fue solo una ilusión. Ahora entrégame al muchacho!

Los ojos del peli verde se cerraban y su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir el efecto del ataque, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y debía actuar rápido si no quería que la diosa hechicera lograra su cometido. Tomo la espada y encendió su cosmos para con ello convertirla en una hermosa y fina daga, la coloco contra su pecho dispuesto a terminar con su vida en ese momento la mano de Hades sobre la suya impidió que realizara lo que se había propuesto.

La mirada del rey del inframundo reflejaba una profunda tristeza y amargura, incluso más des pues creer muerta a su hija, cálidas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos y humedecían el rostro del muchacho en sus brazos mientras le susurraba bajito _"No lo has, por favor… no lo hagas. Te amo" _El chico se sentía morir al escuchar aquellas palabras, jamás pensó que estarían en una situación asi, quería decirle que todo estaría y explicarle los motivos que tenia para hacerlo pero…

Circe: .-Ya veo… con que está tu apariencia, asi que es por eso que no podíamos encontrarlo.

Hades: .-De qué demonios estás hablando! El ya no es Edén, es Shun.

Circe: .-Te equivocas sobrino… no es asi Adki?

El peli verde comenzó a temblar asustado al escuchar aquel nombre oculto su rostro de la intrigada mira de Hades y comenzó a luchar para liberarse de su agarre y hacer lo que tenía pensado mientras pudiera moverse, pues ahora estaba a merced de aquella titanide que le había jurado lealtad a Hera y la mejor guerrera de todo el Olimpo.

…

Hades no entendía porque Andrómeda deseaba quitarse la vida y el escuchar a Circe llamarlo Zadkiel lo descontrolo por completo y por inercia comenzó a buscar el rostro del jovencito que temblaba en sus brazos. _"Adki, Adki" _se repetía en su cabeza cual eco retumbando en ella, ese nombre le era familiar por alguna extraña razón pero no podía equivocarse esa persona acunada en su pecho era su amado Shun.

Eso era, finalmente vino a él el motivo por el cual aquel nombre se le hacía tan familiar. _"Adki" _pronuncio lo suficientemente claro y audible para todos los presentes, en ese preciso instante el chico dejo de moverse sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Hades y ver en la mujer de nuevo aquella sonrisa retorcida y maquiavélica que sin duda alguna dejaba ver que algo tramaba.

Circe: .-Vamos, no piensas decirle a Hades quien eres o qué relación tienes con Andrómeda?

Hades: .-De que está hablando? No es posible que seas Adki, tú eres Shun!

Circe: .-Jajaja. Por supuesto que lo es, es más obsérvalo bien es más hermoso que su estúpido hermano.

Adki: .-Cállate! No te atrevas a insultarlo en mi presencia!

Se incorporo un poco con mucha dificultad profiriendo aquellas palabras contra la diosa hechicera más al terminar de decirlas se desplomo golpeando pesadamente contra el frio suelo de aquel lugar ante la atónita mirada del dios del inframundo y las carcajadas de Circe. Intento moverse pero sus músculos no respondían ni siquiera para emitir alguna queja del dolor causado por el impacto y muy pronto caería preso de la inconsciencia sin poder hacer nada para defenderse.

El emperador oscuro se apresuro a levantar el cuerpo que yacía inmóvil a sus pies. La piel del menor estaba fría era como si su temperatura disminuyera a cada instante, sus hermosos ojos se apagaban, su piel era demasiado pálida para estar vivo, su respiración era dificultosa y entrecortada; el pánico se apodero de Hades pues sentía que en cualquier momento podría perderlo, independientemente si era Shun o no podía dejarlo morir. Al levantarlo pudo contemplar su hermoso rostro, era cierto tenía un gran parecido con Andrómeda pero a la vez eran tan diferentes.

Hades: .-Que demonios le hiciste!

Circe: .-No te preocupes sobrino, lo necesitamos vivo. Solo quiero comprobar…

Hombre: .-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo!

Circe: .-Jajaja! Súper papá al rescate. Donde dejas a tu prostituto.

El ambiente era tenso después d las palabras de la pelirroja e incluso después de un gruñido de Kanon todo quedo en absoluto silencio hasta que los gritos de Shun inundaron nuevamente el lugar. El caballero de géminis se encontraba entre la espada y la pared sus dos pequeños estaban en problemas y no sabía a quién ayudar primero, si Camus y Milo estuvieran con el podría actuar con más libertad sin exponer a ninguno y no sabía si en Hades podía confiar para esta importante empresa.

Kanon: .-Hades! Necesito de tu ayuda. Serás capaz de ayudar a Shun?

Hades: .-Cuenta conmigo caballero!

Kanon: .-Solo puedo darte un minuto, No falles!

Circe: .-No te dejare ir. Donde sea que se encuentren los matare!

Kanon arranco una el colgante de ámbar que pendía de su cuello en una fina cadena de plata, lo apretó en su puño con los ojos cerrados como concentrándose en el paradero de Shun para después arrojarlo a un costado del dios de los muertos. El colgante se hizo mil pedazos abriendo un corte luminoso por el espacio tiempo semejante al que había hecho Adki en el Tártaro, observo detenidamente a Kanon y a Circe para después contemplar al joven peli verde en el piso. Sentía una presión en el corazón indescriptible, apenas y había convivido con el pequeño pero de dolía en el alma el verlo así quizás por ser la viva imagen de Shun era el malestar que sentía el grito del santo de Athena lo saco de su ensimismamiento y sin pensarlo dos veces entro por el portal.

Circe: .-A caso crees que tu podrás detenerme? (ironía)

Kanon: .-No te sientas tan importante bruja he venido a salvar a mis hijos.

Circe: .-Tus hijos? Estas seguro que son tuyos y no de tu hermano?

Kanon: Cállate! Aun cuando si Saga los engendro o no son míos!

Circe: .-Que idiota eres! Tu estupidez no tiene precedentes, mira que responsabilizarte de una violación que no hiciste…en teoría.

Kanon: .-Te dije que callaras maldita! No dejare que los lastimes.

Circe: .-Jajaja no te preocupes necesitamos a Shun vivo en cuanto a ti pequeño…

Kanon: .-Los tocas y te mueres!

La diosa se acerco de nuevo a Adki sin importarle la presencia de Kanon, una vez que llego hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho se arrodillo sobre él y paso su lengua por el rostro del peli verde quien seguía inmóvil con sus hermosos ojos entrecerrados antes mirar al caballero de géminis y sonreír lascivamente después de devolverle su ataque. Para ella aquel chiquillo debajo no era más que un simple mortal sin poder alguno en comparación del caballero de Andrómeda quien era su presa, se incorporo un poco y mordió el labio del muchacho hasta hacerlo sangrar lo cual le sorprendió bastante pues para que alguna persona pudiera hacerlo en ese lugar debería estar presente el cuerpo y el alma.


	25. Chapter 25 Escapando del limbo

Kanon yacía herido en el piso mientras la rabia y la impotencia se apoderaban de él, intentaba incorporarse con dificultad, pus el ataque que lanzo le fue devuelto amplificado. Cuando observo a Circe alejarse de Adki y desaparecer en un campo de luz supo que iría por Shun y que Hades en muy poco tiempo regresaría al lugar de donde había partido pues aquel colgante no tenía el suficiente poder para dejarlo donde estaba.

Al volver la vista a su hijo en el piso quien ya estaba inconsciente no pudo evitar culparse de lo sucedido, a trompicones se acerco al menor y lo tomo entre sus brazos su frágil cuerpo estaba demasiado frio incluso había tomado una tonalidad azulada y su pulso había descendido tanto hasta ser casi imperceptible al tacto; poso su oído el pecho del joven esperando escuchar sus latidos, en lugar de eso podía escuchar un torrente de agua corriendo y sentir un corriente de aire helado recorrer su rostro.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y lagrimas de alegría desbordaron sus ojos, Adki estaba vivo y el ataque que recibió al chocar con el escudo de cosmos que portaba solo lo habían dormido. Recorrió con su mano el pecho de su hijo por debajo de las ropas buscando con el tacto aquello que había salvado la vida del peli verde.

No tardo mucho en palpar el frio cristal del colgante que Adki llevaba al cuello, era un hermoso dije en forma de cómo de nieve el cual tenía almacenado en el centro una cosmoenergia de tonalidades amatistas, tomo el dije entre sus manos y de un suave tirón lo arranco del cuello del muchacho no sin antes cerrar sus ojos y susurrar para sí mismo un _"Gracias Camus". _Cuando el dije fue retirado la cosmoenergia que guardaba salió de él y se disipo en la nada como cual estrella en el firmamento se apaga volviendo aquel colgante en solo un trozo de cristal.

Hades no tardo mucho en volver al lugar de donde había partido, vio como el caballero pasaba a su lado con algo entre sus manos, se detuvo un segundo a unos pasos detrás suyo dándole la espada y después de un apenas audible _"Te lo agradezco, por favor… te lo encargo"_ escucho el andar del santo de Athena hasta perderse con el ruido de un vidrio romperse, volvió la vista a la persona que recostada en el piso parecía dormir plácidamente y no pudo evitar pensar en su amado a quien solo pudo ver y abrazar por una fracción de segundo.

Adki abrió de golpe sus ojos, en su rostro el dios del inframundo podía observar una mirada amenazante y una sonrisa escalofriante no pudo evitar pensar aquel joven algo tramaba y de haberlo seguido hubiera podido constatar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Adki: .-Te vas o te quedas?

Hades: .-Perdón? A que te refieres con eso?

Adki: .-Es simple te quedas en este lugar o te largas a tu cuerpo.

Hades: .-Es imposible salir de aquí, ya lo he intentad todo!

Adki: .-Con esa actitud no me sirves. Lárgate.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente al dios de los muertos el caballero de Pegaso aquel a quien él mismo se había encargado de quitarle la vida. Eso era increíble más aun cuando poso en el piso una de sus rodillas y bajo su rostro posando su mano derecha en el pecho a la altura del corazón como señal de obediencia. _"Llévatelo de aquí" _la orden fue contundente, firme y sin vacilaciones y santo de Athena se levanto y se acerco a él después de hacer una reverencia al joven peli verde cosa que extraño a un más a Hades pues parecía como si se trataran de amo y señor.

Al emperador oscuro le llamo la atención la inexpresividad del rostro de Seiya y el solemne silencio que guardaba pues cuando lo conoció en el inframundo parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Cuando el castaño estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Hades se contemplaron por unos segundos en los que el rey del inframundo se percato de la extrema palidez de su piel y lo vacio de sus ojos, esos que ahora contemplaba por primera vez.

Adki: .-No entendiste? Te ordene que lo sacaras de aquí! Qué esperas para hacerlo!

Seiya: .-Pierda cuidado. Todo se hará conforme a sus deseos.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba ni lo que veía, las ordenes de aquel joven tan autoritarias y absolutas asi como la marcial y ciega obediencia de Pegaso le recordaban mucho a sí mismo y la actitud que tenia para con sus soldados, pero ¿porque el caballero de Athena le obedecía?, ¿qué relación podían tener esos dos? a casos ¿se conocían desde antes?, ¿Seiya lo habría confundido con Shun? Como él lo hizo antes y ¿Por qué el santo lucia tan distinto?. Una fría mano se poso en su cabeza y parte de su frente, al alzar la mira pudo contemplar de nuevo aquellas orbes vacías y percatarse de la inexistencia del pulso de aquel joven y entonces lo comprendió todo el muchacho estaba muerto…

Una corriente de energía comenzó a salir de la mano de Seiya y una fulgurante estrella de luz azulada aparecía en su frente ante la atónita mirada del dios de los muertos. El peli negro sentía como era arrastrado lejos de aquel joven mientras contemplaba aquella estrella en su frente la cual era el símbolo del inframundo que Hipnos y Tanatos portaban, podría ser que el cuerpo del chico fuera tomado prestado por uno de los gemelos más no recordaba que tuvieran tal poder además de que el santo parecía más bien un zombi y no una vasija contenedora del alma de un dios.

El sonido de un metal chocar contra otro llamo su atención, Adki había desenvainado la espada que portaba a su cintura y había hecho un corte en el espacio tiempo igual que cuando se encontraban en el Tártaro, sin duda alguna el muchacho tenía una espada muy especial en manos. De la hendidura podía escuchar las voces de Shun, Kanon y la de un tercero quedando impactado al escuchar al segundo decir que era el padre de Shun de nuevo pues cuando lo dijo la primera vez no había puesto atención y al poco rato con todo lo que paso lo había olvidado.

Un aura violeta cubrió al joven cambiando sus vestimentas, le dedico una última mirada de hielo a la deidad frente a él antes y antes de desaparecer por aquella grieta en el espacio tiempo le dijo en voz queda _"No te preocupes… no morirá"._

_…_

Adki llego en el momento preciso en el que la batalla de Kanon y un ente invisible llegaba a un punto crítico. De un certero golpe con la espada el guardián del tercer templo disipo las sombras que cobijaban al enemigo dejando ver a un hombre lánguido de piel verdosa y grandes ojos de color negro con cabello marrón portando una armadura similar a la de la diosa hechicera, aquel sujeto estaba dándole batalla al santo de géminis quien se distrajo al percatarse de la presencia del menor bajo la guardia y de un certero golpe fue arrojado lejos de su arma y aquel extraño ser volvió a esconderse entre las sombras para poder atacarlo y moverse con facilidad.

Estuvo a punto de ir en ayuda de su padre cuando los sollozos de su hermano llamaron su atención recordándole sus prioridades en esta guerra, apretó los puños a sus costados con fuerza y una traicionera lagrima escapo de sus ojos antes de girar sobre sus talones le dedico una última mirada a Kanon resignado para después emprender su marcha a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba el santo de Andrómeda. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos del peli verde pudo escuchar un gran estruendo y sentir el cosmos de su padre desvanecerse hasta desaparecer por completo.

No miro hacia atrás ni un solo segundo, un nudo se había formado en su garganta, contuvo las lágrimas y se trago todo aquello que sentía para después acortar la distancia que los separaba a él y a Shun. Una luz en tonos azules y plata envolvió ambos cuerpos elevándolos en aire sin soltar su agarre o apartar sus miradas, era una hermosa danza la que Shun y él sostenían, en la que por unos instantes el tiempo para ambos dejo de correr. En un destello de luz la fisionomía de Shun cambio revelando la de su anterior reencarnación y la del Adki tomo aquellas características propias de su verdadero ser.

Shun: .-Otuoto!

Adki: .-Ya es hora, hermano.

El cuerpo de Shun comenzó a hacer translucido hasta convertirse en una pequeña esfera de energía muy similar a la de su ataque de la tormenta nebular la cual Adki sostuvo en sus manos a la altura del pecho antes de que esta entrara en su ser. Fue tan solo una fracción de segundo en la que fue cubierto por una intensa luz que cual rayo ascendiendo al cielo al cielo desapareció de aquel limbo para luego reaparecer dentro de su habitación en medio de un aterrador espectáculo en el que Cronos era el principal espectador.


	26. Chapter 26 Un mal presentimiento

Ikki no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en su hermano, sabía que Shun estaba bien pero aun asi una extraña angustia se alojaba en su pecho. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo dando vueltas en la cama ni cuando fue que comenzó a hacerse presente el principio de la tormenta pero no era extraño algo asi en Japón debido a los tifones y huracanes. El sonido de un cristal al romperse llamo su atención, salió de la cama observando el piso e incluso salió al pasillo pero no había señales de los restos de dicho objeto y todo parecía estar en serena calma.

Al entrar nuevamente a su habitación recordó la flor de lis blanca que le había sido entregada y el mismo coloco en el marco de la ventana por lo que decidió ir a contemplarla una vez más sin embargo el mismo sonido de hace unos instantes volvió a hacerse presente pero esta vez con más intensidad, al poner su atención en aquella flor ahora negra y marchita sintió en su cuerpo un estremecimiento acompañando al pánico que sin motivo alguno en él se gestaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la mansión con rumbo desconocido con solo el pantalón de la pijama puesto, aunque en su mente se cuestionaba el porqué de esas sensaciones e incluso al lugar donde se dirigía se consolaba a si mismo diciendo_ "Lo sabré cuando llegue"._

…

Segundos después de que el caballero de Pegaso posara su mano en la frente del dios del inframundo ambos aparecieron en el inframundo. Hades podía observar en el firmamento las auras de aquellos cosmos que retrasaban la inminente destrucción de su reino, estaba sumamente preocupado por Shun pero ahora imperaba el restablecer el inframundo ya después le pediría al santo de Athena que lo llevara con su amado. Camino por su santuario pasando por el mausoleo donde poco antes librara nuevamente la guerra santa sin prestarle demasiada atención pues urgía llegar al templo principal y hacer un pequeño ritual para detener aquella destrucción inminente y no alterar el delicado equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte.

Aquel templo era majestuoso e imponente, dotado de una extraordinaria belleza nunca antes vista ni siquiera en el Olimpo. Estaba circulado por amplios jardines con multitud de arboles y flores donde destacaban los olivos y las rosas, en las escalinatas donde minutos antes colapsara aun quedaban restos de sangre de su pequeño en la cual poso delicadamente sus dedos y con lagrimas en los ojos llevo su mano ensangrentada a la altura de su pecho haciendo un solemne y silencioso juramento, dentro del corredor principal destacaban el piso de mármol y los altos relieves de las paredes con detalles no muy propios de la cultura griega asi como las hermosas fuentes esparcidas por todo el recinto y los grandes vitrales de la bóveda del templo. Sin duda alguna era un lugar exquisito donde se conjugaban elementos de vida y muerte en una armoniosa decoración.

Al llegar al salón principal donde su trono se alzaba majestuosamente pudo distinguir la hermosa silueta de una mujer. Cuando reconoció a la dama detuvo su andar de golpe para después dejas escapar el nombre de "Perséfone" en un suspiro y con deje de sorpresa para luego mirarla con altanería mientras ésta muy cómoda en su asiento solo sonreía mirando de lado al dios de los muertos. Diversos sentimientos se acumularon en la mente y los labios del rey del inframundo de los cuales imperaba la ira, más al recordar la importante misión que tenía continuo con su avance sin dejarse intimidar por la presencia de esa mujer hasta que al quedar un paso atrás de ella las palabras de la misma le hicieron volverse.

Perséfone: .-Como esta Lacie, Hades?

Hades: .- …

Perséfone: .-Hera le busca…, mi padr…

Hades: .-Que demonios quieren de él! Escúchame bien, no lo permitiré… no dejare que muera otra vez y si para eso debo enfrentarme a mi hermano asi lo hare!

Perséfone: .-Te equivocas…lo necesitamos vivo… por ahora. Es muy peligroso aun como humano y necesitamos algo que él tiene.

Hades: .-Porque haces esto? Porque persigues hasta el cansancio su vida? él no tiene la culpa de lo que paso entre nosotros.

Perséfone: .-Quizás no puedas creerme pero yo quiero que seas feliz a su lado, sin embargo Zeus me ha prometido devolverme a mi hijo si le entrego al muchacho…

El emperador oscuro no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿que tenían que ver Zeus y Hera con Lacie para considerarlo peligroso?, ¿Qué querían de él?, ¿Qué significa lo último que acababa de decirle la hija de Deméter? Aun desconfiando de aquella mujer que fue su esposa dejo de cuestionarse y continuo su camino aun dándole la espalda seguido por ella sin importarle mucho su accionar pero preparado para cualquier enfrentamiento con ella pues a pesar de ser una diosa de baja categoría sus poderes no se limitaban solo a hacer reverdecer los campos y florecer los retoños. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a la puerta de la cámara principal que el dios de los muertos buscaba Perséfone no pudo evitar lanzar un grito que Hades catalogo como de angustia y temor y que la misma ahogo con sus manos al contemplar los relieves de la puerta ante la atónita irada del peli negro para después volver a gritar a todo pulmón _"NO ESTA!" _al mismo que abría de golpe las puertas adentrándose a toda prisa a la habitación.

…

En la vieja mansión Nightray Cronos seguía atento y temeroso de lo que vivía el pequeño Adki quien aún seguía elevado por los aires en una aura violeta obscura ataviado con ropas negras y con lagrimas de sangre rodando por sus mejillas mientras sus ojos vacios se perdían contemplando en la nada. De pronto levanto sus manos que posaban a sus costados con las palmas hacia arriba contemplándolas por un breves segundos antes de extender sus brazos y girarlas al frente como si estuviera empujando algo, unos hilos de cosmos en tonos azules salieron de ellas como si de humo se tratase formando unas manos translucidas entrelazadas con las del joven hasta que por fin frente a él se encontró el alma de Shun frente a Adki por unos cuantos segundos antes de desaparecer en un flash de luz en tonos semejantes a los colores de la constelación de Andrómeda. Una vez pasado todo esto tanto las ropas como el rostro del chico volvieron a ser como antes, inclusive el aura violeta desapareció y el joven se precipito pesadamente contra el piso mientras un pálido Shun en el dormitorio contiguo recuperaba su color en medio de violentas convulsiones.

Cronos seguía en estado de shock por lo que no se pudo ni mover cuando su bebé como él lo llamaba comenzó a descender rápidamente al piso, de no ser por los fuertes brazos de Erebo el menor hubiera golpeado de lleno contra el piso. Cuando el dios del tiempo reacciono el peli negro en el piso sostenía a Adki mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente los cabellos mientras el joven le sonreía dulcemente con sus ojos cerrados a la luz acurrucándose cual niño pequeño al mayor. Cronos contemplaba dicha escena mientras él venían viejas memorias de hechos funestos en los que le hubiese gustado contemplar algo similar con su amado y con alguien muy especial, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de su ensoñación y torció su sonrisa cálida y nostálgica en una mueca de estrés y desgano al ver a su hermano mayo entrar por ella.

Cronos: .-Ahora que quieres her-ma-no!

Hiperion: .-Cállate engendro maleducado que no vengo a verte a ti.

Cronos: .-Admítelo no puedes vivir sin mí!

Erebo: .-Que pasa Hiperion?

Hiperion: .-En primer lugar Cronos no seas tan vanidoso mocoso, en segundo… Erebo Andrómeda ya ha despertado, tuvo algunas convulsiones y esta algo débil pero estable…

Erebo: .-Gracias Hiperion, iré a verle enseguida mien…

Cronos: .-Donde esta Hades?

Hiperion: .-No lo sé, pero no he visto al caballero de Pegaso tampoco asi que, supongo que están en el inframundo…

Cronos: .-Como que supones?, con lo comunicativo que eres me extraña que no estés enterado…

Erebo: .-Ya basta Cronos… Hiperion cuida de Adki y por favor ya no discutan, en seguida vuelvo.

Cronos: .-Que! Eso si que no que se vaya a cuidar margaritas este no toca a mi bebé sin mi permiso. Largo, largo, largo!

…

Después de que el pálido cuerpo de Shun convulsionara violentamente despertó en medio de un cálido abrazo que jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a tener el caballero de loa hielos quien con sereno rostro y gesto de alivio en su rostro cansado y ojeroso le daba la bienvenida. En el acto recordó las palabras de canos y se revolvió inquieto en el lecho dando el mensaje de acaballero de géminis de manera atropellada sin percatarse de la presencia del caballero de escorpión en el marco de la puerta o la Erebo sentado en el sillón cerca de la cama mirándolo atentamente, Camus siseo un poco y comenzó a tararear una hermosa canción tan nostálgica y a la vez desconocida para él hasta que el comentario de Milo arruino el momento.

Milo: .-Ja! Sigo insistiendo en que se parecen más a mí, yo también hacia eso a su edad.

Erebo: .-Hablas como si fueras un viejo jovencito y solo tienes 22 años.

Milo: .-Bueno Cronos e Hiperion tienen más de 200 y actúan como niños de cinco.

Camus: .-Milo! No seas irrespetuoso con los dioses.

Erebo: .-Déjalo después de todo tiene razón. Por cierto sigues conservando el mismo apellido?

Camus: .-No. Era muy peligroso conservarlo al igual que…

Shun: .-De que están hablando? Milo tu… tu eres mi padre? Kanon me dijo que…

Milo: .-Si Andrómeda soy tu padre pero por mayoría de votos, no es asi Cami?

Camus: .-Cállate Milo no lo confundas más, deja que yo le explique.

Todos dentro del dormitorio guardaron silencio, Shun se dedico a observar al caballero de los hielos atentamente mientras este tras inspirar profundamente varias veces comenzó con el relato de su nacimiento en el que agrandes rasgos le explico cómo fue concebido tras ser violado por uno de los gemelos y Kanon tomo aquella responsabilidad al saber que esperaba un hijo el cual amo desde el principio sin importarle que pudiera ser o no hijo suyo, que al ser hijo de gemelos lo normal era que Camus también engendrara gemelos y es por ello que tenía un hermano, le conto también de cómo fue agredido cuando estaba embarazado y de cómo su agresor pensando que solo era un bebé el que esperaba lo arranco de su vientre cuando solo tenía siete meses de gestación en los alrededores del santuario siendo esta la principal causa de que mantuvieran en secreto la existencia de su hermano y de las frágil salud de Adki, le conto también como era que Milo lo había apoyado al principio, de cómo lo encontraron y cuidaron de él a la distancia, de cómo volvieron a la vida y conocieron a Erebo y sobretodo del enfrentamiento que se llevaría a cabo dentro de poco.

Shun estaba azorado con toda esa información y perdido en sus pensamientos, paso la mirada de Camus a Milo y viceversa, sin embargo al recordar que estos conversaba con alguien más de manera inconsciente lo busco con la mirada hasta toparse con un hombre joven, varonil, de no más de 24 años, de porte elegante y sereno con cabellos negros, finas ropas en tonos vino y oscuro que hacían resaltar el azul de sus ojos; era un hombre muy apuesto y en su mirada se reflejaba la ternura y experiencia de millones de años acumulada, aquel hombre le saludo cortésmente haciéndolo salir de sus cavilación al escuchar tan gentil y hermosa voz. Algo le impulso a acercársele y ante la atenta mirada de sus padres Andrómeda se arrodillo ante la deidad de la oscuridad tomando su mano con las suyas y propinándole un beso en esta mientras de sus ojos brotaba el llanto de manera incontrolable para luego en un repentino movimiento lanzarse a sus brazos a un preso del llanto diciendo quedito a los oídos de Erebo un _"Gracias"_ mientras este lo sostenía en sus brazos y acariciaba su espalda.


	27. Chapter 27 Un grito de auxilio

No sabía porque había tenido esa reacción con aquel sujeto que prácticamente era para él un desconocido, quizás había sido por todas las emociones en él acumuladas al no ser capaz de procesar esa información recibida tan de golpe; de inmediato se separo del joven y mientras se limpiaba los restos de lagrimas con el dorso de su mano se disculpaba incontables veces en medio de reverencias mientras el peli negro le aclaraba que era él quien debía darle las gracias, cosa que le extraño pero no en demasía. Cuando el joven se levanto del asiento se despidió cordialmente de todos los presentes manifestando su alegría al saber que el muchacho estaba y expresando sus disculpas por no poder presentarse por ese momento con él por su condición emocional tan frágil.

Después de que Erebo se hubo retirado el caballero de escorpio se acerco a los jóvenes caballeros sobre la cama, revolvió el cabello de Shun cariñosamente regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas para después tomar delicadamente a su amado de la barbilla y regalarle un profundo beso cargado amor, pasión y alivio frente a un sonrojado Shun que no hacía otra cosa más que mirar entretenido sus manos y de cuando en cuando lanzar una furtiva mirada a sus padres. Milo derribo a Camus mientras le propinaba besos y caricias que cada vez se volvían más atrevidos y demandantes mientras este último luchaba intentando zafarse de su agarre hasta que con su tacto el escorpión lo hacía comenzar a ceder por algunos momentos. Cuando sus labios se separaron un por demás sonrojado acuario le recriminaba al octavo guardián su manera proceder alternando su mirada en los ojos de su amante y los de su avergonzado hijo al lado recibiendo como respuesta la desfachatez e impropios comentarios del peli azul.

Camus: .-Milo! Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?

Milo: .-Te beso y te …

Camus: .-Hey! No enfrente de Shun.

Milo: .-Asi que es eso… Hijito mío hazme el favor de voltear tu cabecita para otro lado por que tus papitos van jugar a la casita un ratoncito…

Camus: .-Milo! No seas sínico

Milo: .-Vamos Cami estoy seguro que Shuny quiere una nueva hermanita, o no Shun?

Shun: .-Este… bueno… yo…

Milo: .-Hagamos cuentas… Tienes un hermano de sangre, un medio hermano, un hermano adoptado, un hermano muerto… adoptado también por supuesto y todos son hombres… bueno casi… o eso creo.

Camus: .-Milo! Que improperios estás diciendo!

Milo: .-Anda Shun ayúdame a convencer a Camus nos hace falta un toque femenino aquí!

Shun: .-Yo… voyporunvasodeagua!

Andrómeda salió tan rápido o más que como pronuncio aquellas palabras, estaba tan alterado que no se percato de la persona que caminaba en dirección contraria a la que el corría chocando con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron hacia atrás por el impacto. Aquel desconocido le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, en ese mismo momento todo se puso blanco para al caballero de Andrómeda impidiéndole distinguir con claridad el lugar donde se encontraba y escuchando las voces a su alrededor como ecos balbuceantes e indescifrables.

…

Perséfone: .-Maldita sea no está!

Hades: .-¿Aquí te refieres con eso? ¿Qué es lo que no está?

Perséfone: .-Dime Hades…no notas nada extraño en esta sala?

El rey del inframundo recorrió aquella habitación con la mirada, observando a detalle cada rincón y analizando minuciosamente su contenido. Palideció de repente al no encontrar en los grabados lo que buscaba, volvió la vista hasta toparse con los hermosos ojos de la que alguna vez fuera su esposa; le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de salir corriendo de la habitación en la cual, la hija de Deméter perdió su temple y su porte por completo. La diosa de la primavera cayó de rodillas al suelo con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo y con la cabeza baja, copiosas lágrimas silentes escurrían de sus ojos hasta perderse en su perfecta piel trigueña, mientras repetía una y otra vez bajito y con la voz entrecortada _"Perdóname Lacie, perdóname por tener que asesinarte otra vez"._

La joven deidad tenía sus motivos para cometer de nuevo aquel crimen, el principal de ellos era su hijo quien le fue arrebatado por su padre Zeus al momento de nacer y ocultado de ella y Athena; si bien aquella criatura no tenía la culpa del pecado cometido por sus madres era él quien purgaba la peor parte, aun recordaba lo furioso que se había puesto el dios del rayo al enterarse de ese vástago por la indiscreción de Ecate y desde el momento de su nacimiento temía por su hijo.

…

Sin saber como el caballero del fénix había cruzado el mar solo con el pantalón de su pija puesto y ahora se encontraba frente a las grandes puestas de hierro forjado que bloqueaban el acceso a la gran y antigua mansión que se encontraba al final de los hermosos jardines tras la puerta, justo al final del camino adoquinado. Era bastante desconcertante para Ikki el hecho de que aquel suceso tan extraño terminara en menos de un parpadeado y al mismo tiempo se encontrara en aquel extraño lugar más aun la sensación de confort y nostalgia que este le propinaba y lo impulsaba a adentrarse en el.

Después de saltar la reja y a pocos metros de la casa pudo ver sobre la escalera a un joven de cabellos rojos recargado en el tronco de un árbol y a un adolescente sentado en gradas de la puerta principal comiendo palomitas junto a un conejo de tela, por ello decidió adentrarse a la vieja casona por el costado derecho del jardín en el cual se encontraba una pequeña terraza sin embargo no contaba con que uno de los habitantes estaría en ella tomando el té.

Un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos turquesas noto al fénix en el jardín de la terraza, fueron tan solo unos instantes en los que ambos se miraron en silencio antes de que el pelinegro le diera la espalda al santo de Athena para pudiera escapar cómodamente de aquel lugar. Mientras Ikki se alejaba podía sentir todos esos sentimientos de antes intensificados a partir de que le sostuvo la mirada a ese extraño, un cálido líquido baño su rostro el cual al llevar los dedos a su mejilla pudo constatar que eran lágrimas las que a sus ojos vertían. Cuando no llevaba más de un metro de distancia una sensación parecida al vértigo se mezclo con angustia y se alojo en su pecho provocando que girara sobre sus talones y emprendiera su marcha hacia el interior de la mansión sin importarle cuantos o como lo recibieran los habitantes de ella.

…

Camus: .-Ya basta Milo.

Milo: .-Vamos Cami, solo un bebé más ya…

Camus: .-Déjalo, se ha ido. Está en el otro piso…

Milo: .-Tu sabia?

Camus: Que? El que inventaste todo esto para sacarlo de aquí… Si, lo sabia…

Milo: .-Bueno literalmente invento no fue cariño, pero si queria sacarlo de aquí..

Camus: .-De quien sospechas?

Milo: .-De él…

Camus: .-Espero te equivoques…

Milo: .-Espero que todo salga como se planea…

…

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue una enorme y lujoso habitación, al principio pensó que debido al golpe y las emociones de lo vivido hacia tan poco le habían provocado un desmayo y alguno de los habitantes de la casa se había encargado de llevarlo a otra habitación debido a que la suya estaba un tanto ocupada, se sonrojo de inmediato al recordar las palabras de Milo y su reacción pero también de que segundos antes de perder la conciencia había chocado con alguien, probablemente aquel apuesto joven de cabellos negros y mirada profunda como la de su amado o quizás el hermano del que su padre le había comentado pero de cualquier forma debía buscarlo, disculparse y darle la gracias.

Al incorporarse una voz muy familiar dentro de la habitación lo llamo dulcemente pero fue tan grande la sorpresa que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y hubiera dado de lleno en el piso de no ser por los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían de la cintura, aquella persona lo coloco nuevamente sobre la cama y lo tomo dulcemente de la barbilla para luego posar sus labios con los del joven que yacía recostado en ella mientras que con sus hábiles manos comenzaba a acariciarlo por sobre la ropa; cuando el mayor se aparta pudo reconocerlo en seguida y comprobar así que no estaba soñando, intento en vano pronunciar el nombre de aquel sujeto quien no le dio tiempo de hacerlo puesto que había comenzado a besarlo de nuevo pero esta vez de una forma más demandante.

Shun intento liberarse de aquel agarre pero sus fuerzas se escapaban de él lentamente quedando a merced de aquel que fuera su mejor amigo, era como si algo bloqueara sus fuerzas y su cosmos dejándolo apenas consciente pero lo suficiente para sentir los roces en su piel que le propinaban aquellas manos ansiosas y expertas. De un momento sintió el peso de aquel joven sobre su cuerpo y los húmedos besos que le propinaba en su pálido cuello a la par de las caricias bajo su prenda de ropa más intima, intento gritar pero solo los gemidos venían a él los cuales apenas y alcanzaban a salir de su garganta de manera apenas audible; solo las lagrimas venían en su auxilio y a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras que le daban no podía encontrar consuelo al ser tomado de aquella manera por alguien a quien no amaba, físicamente sería la primera vez que estaría en el lecho de otro hombre pues aunque fuero muy vividos los recuerdos de lacie no había sido su cuerpo el que el dios del inframundo había tomado y muy dentro de él anhelaba que asi fuera cuando saliera de aquel abismo de oscuridad.

Shun lo miraba suplicante rogándole en silencio que se detuviera, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fueron las palabras: .-_He esperado milenios para poder hacerte mío y aunque ahora seas un simple humano no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad_. Esas palabras lograron descolocar al santo de Andrómeda, pues la persona frente a él la conocía desde que estuvieron en el orfanatorio y habían luchado juntos en las guerras santas anteriores como podía ser verdad lo que su amigo decía.

Fue despojado de sus ropas por el mayor quien ahora se dedicaba a degustar la parte más intima de ser, mientras un sinfín de sentimientos se arremolinaba en su interior de los cuales la impotencia, la confusión, el miedo y el asco imperaban; sabía lo que vendría cuando su compañero de armas terminara con lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos y rogaba a todos los dioses que se detuviera o que alguien llegara a detenerlo, pero estaba casi seguro de que no podría salvarse de aquello y deseando como mínimo perder la consciencia para no sentirlo. La intensidad del cosmos que mermaba sus fuerzas disminuyo gradualmente dejándole una pesadez en sus extremidades que aun le impedía moverse pero con completa capacidad para articular palabras y alejar la somnolencia de la estaba cayendo preso pues su perpetrador lo quería suficientemente consciente para escucharlo gemir.

El peli verde fue puesto bocabajo en cuestión de segundos de una manera violenta mientras el joven que lo sometía acaricia su espalda siguiendo el camino de la columna vertebral hasta llegar al coxis; mantenía sus ojos cerrados, resignado a lo que le ocurriría en cuestión de segundos mientras la imágenes de las memorias d Lacie, lo momentos vividos con Ikki y los rostros de sus padres y Hades desfilaban frente a él. Cuando el mayor comenzó a tantear su entrada tomo las suficientes fuerzas para objetar tratando de evitar lo inevitable, sin embargo aquella suplica se convirtió en un poderoso alarido de dolor que Andrómeda expreso cuando ya era muy tarde, no obstante dejo paralizado a su agresor al gritar a todo pulmón: "NO HYOGA POR FAVOR! ZADKIEL!"


	28. Chapter 28 La aparición de Zeus

Justo después de notar aquello que faltaba en aquel templo una sensación de vértigo se dejo sentir en su cuerpo acompañada de una inexplicable opresión en el pecho, esto ya lo había sentido antes y de la misma manera cuando Edén… Sin mediar palabras con Perséfone salió a toda prisa de aquella habitación con rumbo al lugar donde le aguardaba el santo de Pegaso, necesitaba que lo llevara a donde se encontraba Shun a como diera lugar y lo más rápido posible pues algo muy dentro de él le decía que su amado estaba en problemas. No tardo mucho en llegar donde Seiya le aguardaba y tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar los sutiles cambios en el joven ni en el aire enrarecido del lugar, justo cuando estuvo frente al santo este desenvaino su espada y se puso en posición de defensa y por unos segundos su mirada vacía cambio por una mirada fiera y aguerrida para después decirle "Zeus nos ha encontrado".

Justo frente a ellos aparecieron las tropas del Olimpo con Circe al frente mirándolos de una manera desafiante, eran por lo menos más de un millar de guerreros dispuestos a dar su vida en el combate solo por las ambiciones de su dios, un dios traidor que lo único que buscaba era el poder y la conveniencia propia instada en su mayoría por Hera y Rea; ellos dos eran los únicos en el inframundo para hacerles frente y a pesar de que hades era un dios no les sería fácil acabarlos y menos si Perséfone, Circe y Zeus se unían al combate, no habría nada que pudiera hacer para librarse de esas molestias y llegar al lado de Andrómeda incluso era muy probable que perdieran la batalla.

Fueron pocos los segundos que se estudiaron unos a otros, solo basto la mirada de la diosa hechicera para que el ejercito de Zeus emprendiera el avance hasta ellos comenzando asi el ataque donde Hades y Seiya estaban en desventaja. Los primeros guerreros fueron cayendo uno tras otro como moscas, no sabía que el castaño fuera tan hábil manejando una espada ni en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero aun a pesar de ello el emperador oscuro sabia que estaban perdido sin tener refuerzos. Poco apoco el cansancio fue haciendo mella en ellos a tal punto de haber recibido algunas heridas menores en sus cuerpos y pronto ambos jóvenes se vieron rodeados por numeroso ejercito de armaduras blancas con apliques dorados.

Circe: .-Ríndete Hades, están rodeados y no hay nada que puedan hacer ya…

Hades: .-Estas loca! Peleare hasta el final!

Circe: .-No te molestes pequeño, después de todo tienes la batalla y dudo mucho que ese alfeñique te sea de utilidad, es solo un simple mortal.

Seiya: .-Cállate maldita bruja! Estas muy equivocada si crees que han conseguido la victoria. Yo seré la espada que lograra cortar tus ambiciones!

Ambas deidades se quedaron atónitas, no solo por las palabras pronunciada si no por el súbito cambio de vestimenta por parte del menor quien en una explosión de cosmos fue cubierto por una aura azulada la cual cambio sus ropajes de caballero victoriano en tonos blanco y crema por lo que parecía ser una especie de uniforme militar de tonos plata y azul rey donde lo moderno y lo antiguo estaban presentes en la prenda. Mientras que el emperador oscuro no daba crédito a lo dicho por Pegaso y el singular porte, ahora tenía una mira desafiante y llena de odio que posaba sobre Circe quien solo lo miraba con una expresión que solo Hades pudo identificar como de miedo o quizás terror, cosa que no lograba explicarse el dios de los muertos pues era verdad que el joven tenía nuevos y grandes poderes pero no los suficientes para hacer temer a un dios del modo en que la diosa hechicera lo hacía.

….

Perséfone pudo sentir el cosmos de Circe y el de los guerreros del Olimpo a las afueras del templo, pero como era posible que hubieran llegado hasta ese lugar? Como sabían que Hades estaba fuera del tártaro? Y lo más importante que demonios quería?. Fue entonces cuando recordó el lugar donde el rey del inframundo vivió al lado de Edén cuan era humano, lo más probable era que Shun se encontrara en aquel lugar por ello concentro su cosmos en busca del menor con la facilidad que poseía de rastrear ese tipo de energía si importar a cuantos años luz o reinos se encontrara; se puso de pie de manera elegante, bajo los brazos a los costados separándolos algunos centímetros de sus caderas con las palmas de las manos elevas y con sus ojos cerrados concentrada en la esencia de Shun logro dar con su paradero. Las imágenes de Andrómeda y su acompañante asi como el desgarrador grito proferido hicieron que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos para luego ser prisionera de la culpa, si tan solo ella lo hubiera encontrado antes pudo haberlo evitado, si le hubiera dicho sus planes a su ex esposo hubiera podido ayudarlo sin arriesgarlo a él y a su hijo, solo esperaba que ese joven no fuera quien pensaba porque de otro modo….

Un pensamiento llego a ella de manera repentina, uno que le hizo estremecerse al recordar el nombre pronunciado por el peli verde y lo asocio a la repentina explosión de u poderoso cosmos, salió corriendo hasta llegara a las escalinatas de la puerta principal del templo pudo ver un centenar de los soldados del Olimpo muertos mientras otros tantos combatían con la deidad de esas tierra y un joven castaño ante la mirada burlona de Circe quien hasta el momento estaba como espectadora; se notaba a simple vista que ambos hombres estaba herido y cansados por lo que no durarían mucho en el campo de batalla algo sumamente extraño, intento acercarse lo más que pudo que cuando una presencia por demás imponente se hizo presente en aquel lugar la cual estallo en carcajadas al observar aquella escena. La diosa de la primavera giro sobre sus talones rápidamente para después caer de espaldas al reconocer al hombre frente a ella solo alcanzado a articular la palabra "Zeus".

…

Una vez que Ikki entro a la mansión se encontró de nueva cuenta con Erebo quien al instante lo abrazo pidiéndole perdón en un susurro. El fénix se sentía tan como do en esos brazos que no dudo en corresponder aquella muestra de afecto olvidándose por completo de lo que había vida a hacer en aquel lugar hasta que él un grito se Shun pidiéndole ayuda lo volvió a la realidad y lo único que atino a hacer fue apartar a la deidad de un fuerte empujón. No sabía el porqué de aquellas extrañas sensaciones que ese hombre en el despertaba ni el porqué de ese mal presentimiento que embarga su pecho o la seguridad que tenia de que ese sujeto tenía todas las respuestas que estaba buscando y de muchas otras más.

Ikki: .-Donde esta?

Erebo: .-Se lo han llevado. Lo siento…

Cronos: .-VA A ARDER TROYA!

Aquel grito de la deidad del tiempo descoloco a todos los presentes en aquella casa, corría desesperado de un lugar a otro gritando tan alto como podía la misma frase una y otra vez causando que más de alguno llegara al gran salón frente a las escales a ver que ocurría. Los principales jueces de Hades y santos de Athena fueron los primeros en llegar, algunos en pijama otros como Milo y Camus o Aiacos y Minos con la ropa intercambiada o al revés, después entraron al Pandora e Hiperion donde la joven estaba alarmada por la noticia. El titán de la luz solo necesito extender su brazo al momento de que su hermano menor corría en su dirección desesperado para detenerlo, pues Cronos golpeo de lleno contra él haciéndolo rebotar y caer de espaldas con todo y su inseparable conejo.

Hiperion: .-Cállate… Exageras…

Cronos: .-Que bruto, eso duele!

Hiperion: .-Pasan de las 3 de la mañana. Qué carajo quieres!

Cronos: .-5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

El sonido hueco de los tacones de unas botas al golpear el suelo en la planta alta llamo la atención de todos los presentes incluido Ikki. Ahora la gran mayoría entendía aquella se refería Cronos con aquella expresión de "va a arder Troya", casi al mismo tiempo Camus cayó de rodillas al piso preso del llanto balbuceando quedo algunas palabras que solo Milo pudo descifrar y que al hacerlo su rostro rebosante de alegría ahora se había tornado desencajado y al igual que su consorte era presa de la desesperación y el llanto. Todos apartaron su atención que la persona en la que se antes ce centraban solo para mirarles expectantes aunque varios de ellos ya sabían de lo que podía tratarse y solo rogaban a los dioses que no fuera cierto, sin embargo nunca fueron escuchados. Una cosmoenergía en extremo amenazante de dejo sentir por todo el recinto al mismo tiempo que aquellos pasos se habían detenido en el primer descanso de las escaleras desde donde todos podían ver al dueño de aquel terrible y poderoso cosmos; su delgado y bien formado cuerpo resaltaba con las vestimentas que llevaba ahora, su porte era elegante y orgulloso haciendo gala y honor de ser un digno hijo de quien era, su expresión era segura y demandante cual rey dirigiéndose a su corte.

Adki: .-LOS QUIERO AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE… A TODOS SIN EXCEPCION!

En fracción de segundos aparecieron una multitud de jóvenes con los mismos ropajes del peli verde los cuales en su gran mayoría eran santos de Athena como Orfeo de Lyra y espectros de Hades como Papillón y algunos otros que el santo del fénix no pudo reconocer. El resto de los presentes excluidas las deidades fueron envueltos por una luz azul y sus ropas también fueron cambiadas por lo que vestía la mayoría y parecían ser uniformes, todos con una rodilla en el suelo y la mano derecha en el corazón dijeron al unisonó "SEÑOR, ORDENE SEÑOR" antes de inclinar sus cabezas en señal de respeto.

…

Zeus había aparecido en el campo de batalla. Ignoro por completo a su hija quien yacía a sus pies, pues toda su atención estaba dirigida al joven de cabello castaño y a su pequeño hermano. Con solo un gesto de su mano lanzo al dios del inframundo quien ya estaba debilitado a varios metros de distancia para emprender su avance hacía Pegaso mientras su tropas se replegaban abriendo le paso. La mirada desafiante y cargada de odio en Seiya era evidente pero lo que más lo intrigaban eran esos ojos marrones muy diferentes a los que esperaba encontrar en la persona que estaba buscando, "No te tengo miedo, al contrario me das risa jajaja" fueron las escuetas palabras del santo de Athena quien seguía sin apartar sus ojos del dios de los dioses quien lo analizaba intrigado pues sabía de él joven y de sus combates contra sus hermanos siempre defendiendo a su hija predilecta y era muy diferente al joven altivo y desafiante que ante él se encontraba.

Zeus: .-Seiya, baja tu espada y arrodíllate ante a mi… Desde ahora me perteneces…

Seiya: .-Nunca! Jamás le rendiría pleitesía a un traidor como tú, que tanto daño ha hecho.

Zeus: .-Mocoso insolente! Que te quede claro… NO TE LO ESTOY PIDIENDO!

Seiya: .-No me subestimes imbécil!

La deidad furiosa tomo al menor del cuello con una mano y lo levanto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo mientras este aun sonreía con autosuficiencia, mientras su ejército y Circe se encargaban de encerrar nuevamente a Hades pero ahora en otra prisión de la cual no le sería tan fácil escapar.

Zeus: .-Escúchame bien estúpido, tú me perteneces y de mi cuenta corre que no despiertes completamente; ese poder que tienes, tu sangre, tu espíritu y tu cuerpo son y serán míos.

Seiya: .-El estúpido eres tú. Eres un maldito malnacido que no merece ser llamado dios, humano o bestia. Solo eres un perro de Urano y Rea…


	29. Chapter 29 La última batalla Parte 1

Ikki miraba atónito a le legión de guerreros presentes tan conocidos para él y a Shun quien parecía ser su líder. Los recuerdos de su hermano con aquella blanca flor llegaban a su memoria, ahora que lo veía de su edad actual aun que su voz era ligeramente más aguda y poseedor de un cosmos muy poderoso lo que le hacía dudar de que la persona frente a él fuera realmente su hermano. Una suave tela se poso en su dorso desnudo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, al volver su vista a tras pudo encontrarse con la mirada aguamarina de Erebo a quien en primera instancia había confundió con otra deidad; su mirar, su figura y su porte le transmitían confianza y una sensación muy similar a la que en él desarrollaba su amado Otouto pero a la vez era un tanto diferente, una extraña conexión que parecía ser capaz de atravesar las barreras del tiempo.

…

Mis queridos y nobles guerreros y deidades aquí presentes, les agradezco el que la gran mayoría este presente y el hecho de luchar a mi lado estando dispuestos a ser cubiertos por el velo de la muerte del cual recientemente han salido…

Los he convocado para hacer de su conocimiento el hecho de que Zeus se nos ha adelantado y, un gran pesar en mi corazón les informo que hemos fracasado en nuestro intento de proteger lo más valioso para nosotros pues ya ha sido victimado de la peor forma posible…

…

Camus: .-NOO!

El desgarrador grito de acuario inundó la habitación perforando los corazones de muchos que conocían y le tenían gran estima al joven. Las lagrimas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar incluyendo las de Ikki el cual no sabía a qué se refería su hermano ni que era lo que estaba pasando pero aun asi no pudo evitar romper en llanto al escucharlo. Los ojos tristes y apagados del peli verde se posaron el fénix mientras descendía elegantemente los escalones hasta detenerse a unos pocos pasos de él para luego lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle en un tono de voz que solo los cercanos a ellos pudieron escuchar.

El peli azul se quedo más que sorprendido con aquellas palabras tan extrañas y a la vez tan conocidas mientras correspondía aquel abrazo de manera mecánica. Aparto al joven frente a él de un gran empujón que lo hizo que el menor golpeara de lleno con las escaleras y se abriera sien derecha causando diversas reacciones en los presentes como miedo, incertidumbre, sorpresa y enojo ya que desde que el menor cayó sobre los escalones no se había movido incluso parecía el no estar respirando. Ikki se arrepintió casi al instante, que demonios le pasaba? Porque había sido tan brusco e insensible? Después de todo era su pequeño hermano, quizás estaba asustado en ese lugar lleno de desconocidos y solo los dioses sabían lo que esos sujetos le habían hecho; corrió de prisa a su lado y justo en el momento en que lo sostenía alguien más lo aparto abruptamente de sus brazos, indignado volvió su rostro para reclamar esa osadía encontrándose con unos cabellos tan verdes como los de Andrómeda y escuchando a un costado suyo muy claramente las palabras _"Imbécil! Casi matas a mi hijo!"_ Proferidas por una voz tan conocida para él. Fue entonces que comenzó a recorrer nuevamente el lugar, logrando reconocer a los dos hombres cercanos a su persona como el Caballero de escorpión y el caballero de acuario.

Ikki: .-Como que tu hijo?!

Milo: .-Lo que escuchaste sordo idiota, él y Shun son mis hijos y de Camus también!

Ikki: .-Que demonios! Deja de decir estupideces!

Camus: .-Cálmate fénix. Debes estar relajado y poner atención a lo que estamos por decirte, puesto que no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Pandora: .- Camus tiene razón Ikki. Ese joven entre sus brazos no es Shun, y al igual que Andrómeda es hijo de Camus y uno de los santos de géminis.

Milo: .-Pero son míos también porque yo me he encargado de criarlos, quererlos y velar por ellos.

Ikki: .-Esto debe ser una mentira! Desde pequeño mi hermano no se ha separado de mi lado.

Pandora: .- Yo puedo explicarlo todo…

En el tiempo en que Saga fue poseído por Ares el dios de la guerra, el santuario vivió un nuevo régimen lleno de maldad y crueldad que afecto a todos los habitantes del santuario y donde los más afectados fueron los caballeros dorados. Por aquel tiempo donde controlo a la orden de Athena tomo a la fuerza a varios caballeros dorados de los cuales los más afectados fueron Kanon y Camus. De aquellas agresiones sufridas por parte de aquel quien se hizo llamar Arles, hubo 3 nacimientos ilícitos que se mantuvieron en el más absoluto secreto.

…

Justo cuando Hyoga entro en él rompiéndolo por completo, en aquel alarido de dolor donde le pedía que se detuviese menciono aquel nombre que hizo enfurecer al que en algún momento considero el mejor de sus amigos, lo que provoco que lo tomara sin miramientos una y otra vez. Cuando el cisne salió de sus entrañas junto a un hilo de tonos blanco y carmesí, Shun estaba demasiado lastimado tanto física como emocionalmente por aquel terrible acto, del que nunca creyó capas al noble Hyoga. Aun sobre el lecho solo atino a acomodarse en posición fetal y esconder su rostro lloroso entre las manos, ahora más que nunca deseaba estar de vuelta en el abismo de donde había escapado; sintió una tibia mano recorrer su mejilla tiernamente y alguna delicada tela cubrir su desnudez, en primera instancia llego a pensar que el rubio se había arrepentido de la crueldad con la que lo había tratado y de aquella cosa tan horrible que le había hecho. Poco a poco la inconsciencia lo fue llamando con aquel dulce canto tan lejano que inundaba su pecho de calidez y añoranza:

Fais dodo, Colas mon p'tit frère  
Fais dodo, t'auras du lolo  
Papa est en haut  
Qui fait des gâteaux  
Père est en bas  
Qui fait du chocolat  
Fait dodo Colas mon p'tit frère  
Fait dodo, t'auras du lolo.

Se dejo arrullar por aquella melodía tan reconfortante que inundaba sus sentidos y hace desaparecer el dolor presente en su cuerpo y en su alma. Cuando aquel canto ceso, con gran sorpresa se percato de que el lugar donde ahora se encontraba era el mismo abismo donde Clarita y él fueran atacados, perdiendo aquella gentil muñeca la vida por salvar la suya. Los recuerdos de los hechos recientes apartar de la culminación de la guerra santa y su estadía en el inframundo hasta la reciente violación vivida llegaron a él en una sucesión vertiginosa de imágenes, las cuales re arremolinaron en su mente causándole una extra confusión y un agudo dolor punzante en su pecho que lo hizo inclinarse hacia el frente. "Porque?.. Porque ocurrió todo esto?, porque estoy de nuevo en este abismo? Porque?"

Te equivocas… Esto no es un habismo.

Esa voz a su espalda era tan similar a la suya pero a la vez tan diferente, pero aun asi en su pecho desataba tan hermosos sentimientos que le provocaban estrecharlo entre sus brazos, Como podía ser eso posible? Si todo esto era un sueño o de verdad había vuelto al limbo? Y si de verdad era asi quien era él? Probablemente otro enemigo de tantos que se encontró en aquel lugar la ultima vez; aunque también estaba la posibilidad de fuera alguien más. Aquel hombre tenía su misma altura, su cabello era negro a primera vista; vestía una gabardina azul rey ceñida al cuerpo, unas botas obscuras, un pantalón ajustado en color blanco al igual que sus guantes y la funda de lo que parecía ser una espada o un sable. Lentamente se acerco aquel joven más detuvo su andar a solo tres pasos de distancia al escuchar sus palabras, por fin todas las respuestas a sus preguntas y a esta locura que estaba viviendo serian respondidas de una vez por todas.

….

Seiya se había plantado frente a Zeus dispuesto a hacerle frente y no dudaría en entregar su vida der ser necesario. Perséfone no creía lo que se joven, casi un niño, intentaba hacer contra el dios de los dioses; no importaba cuanto poder tuviera el castaño no dejaba de ser un frágil mortal después todo, debía hacer algo por el mucho sin importar lo que pudiera pasarle por revelarse ante su padre, una vez guardo silencio y pago muy caro la fidelidad al dios del rayo pero esta vez sería diferente, además era muy probable que su hijo ya estuviera muerto. Hades no había sido rival para su hermano, quizás por algún embrujo de circe o el cansancio pero aunque no pudiera hacer mucho le daría la oportunidad de escapar, por la memoria de Edén, por la paz de la tierra, por su amado hijo y el dios del inframundo quien era aun el dueño de su corazón entregaría su vida solo por darles más tiempo.

Zeus apareció un rayo en su mano, Seiya seguía en posición de defensa esperando el ataque de la deidad que no tardaría en llegar, la hija de Deméter se había incorporado y solo esperaba el momento justo para intervenir. Circe tenia completamente sometido a Hades quien ahora debilitado estaba preso de las ataduras de la deidad como un espectador, mientras ella solo esperaba la orden del rey del Olimpo para liquidarlo o encerrarlo en el tártaro. "Hades, eres un maldito traidor! … pero no te preocupes, a este reencarnación le perdonare la vida. Quién diría que a pesar de ser tu cuerpo en esta guerra santa seria virgen todavía… no sabes lo mucho que disfrute el tenerlo en mi lecho" El emperador oscuro estallo en cólera al escuchar palabras semejantes, no podía creer que su propio hermano hubiera sido capaz de algo tan ruin y peor aún, que se hubiera atrevido a tocar al único ser que había amado en verdad, eso no podía ser cierto.

Hades: .-Zeus maldito! Como te atreviste hacer algo como eso!

Zeus: .-A marlo? Es simple… Como te dije alguna vez hermanito, MIO O DE NADIE. Ahora que si te refieres a tenerlo en mi lecho… Déjame decirte que disfrute muchísimo hacerlo mío una y otra vez hasta que las sabanas blancas se tiñeron de carmín y NO PIENSO DEJAR DE HACERLO… MIO.

Hades: .-Maldito bastardo! No pienso perdonarte me oyes! Pasaras el resto de la eternidad en el más cruel y terrible de los infiernos!

Perséfone: .-Padre cómo pudiste!

Seiya: .-Felicidades, has hecho la peor estupidez de tu vida… Que lastima que ahora uses tu verdadero cuerpo Zeus… no, mejor dicho Hyoga.

Zeus: .-Jajaja, y de quien se supone debo cuidarme… de ti? Mientras sigas encerrado en ese cuerpo sigues siendo un frágil mortal.

Joven: .-TE EQUIVOCAS! DE QUIEN DEBES CUIDARTE ES DE MI, PUES NO PIENSO TENER PIEDAD CONTIGO…

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, ESTEN PENDIENTES Y MIL GRACIAS POR TODO.**

El rubio no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, frente a él se encontraba aquel a quien tomo a la fuerza en su lecho vistiendo un uniforme muy similar al de Seiya y sin rasguño alguno. Perséfone respiro un tanto aliviada de verlo a salvo mientras que el dios del inframundo no pudo contener las lagrimas y una furiosa Circe se acercaba para atacarle. Apenas y pudo poner una mano la diosa hechicera sobre él, pues este de un rápido movimiento le corto el brazo ante la atónita mirada de los presentes. "Da la orden!... los quiero a todos aquí, incluyendo a tu madre", aquella fría orden basto para que Pegaso rompiera su posición de defensa y haciendo a un la casaca guardo su espada para remplazarla por la bara de mando que el peli verde le entregara; esa fina pieza de orfebrería era demasiado hermosa para ser creada por los dioses, estaba hecho de oro blanco y amarillo, con terminaciones de plata y piedras preciosas. Con extremo cuidado levanto aquel objeto y antes de agitarlo en el viento pronuncio estas palabras: "Yo… Zagreo, hijo de las diosas Athena y Perséfone, convoco a este lugar al antiguo ejército celestial D' Angelus, a los titanes militantes de la estirpe de Gaia, a las deidades procreadoras de la nueva estirpe y a los descendientes de los antiguos guerreros primordiales. Reúnanse todos para librar la última batalla. Háganlo por el nombre de Zadkyel"


End file.
